The Alien Encounter
by SquirrelWho
Summary: When Rose's past comes back to haunt her she finds herself torn between the detective she's falling for and the doctor who stole her heart, but when her life is threatened can Sherlock and the Doctor work together to save her or will they wind up destroying their only chance at happiness? Roselock
1. Pink Labels

Heads up...

The is Part 2 of The Blonde, so if you haven't read the first part just know there will be some references to scenes from that part.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor are prominent characters, but this is a Rose/Sherlock fic. :)

The M rating is for gory stuffs and maybe laters.

* * *

John opened the door and stepped into the flat, struggling with two bags of groceries. Sherlock was sitting in his chair using…John squinted…his own laptop, which meant…Rose stepped out of the kitchen…yep, just as he thought.

"Here, let me help," she said, hurrying over and taking one of the bags.

"Thanks," John said, closing the door and then shooting his flatmate a glare. "At least someone around here doesn't mind helping out."

"I help out," Sherlock said, glancing up from his laptop.

"When?"

"I purchased a new pan the other day."

"You mean you replaced the pan you ruined doing one of your experiments."

"I wouldn't have ruined it if you'd set the timer."

"We don't have a timer."

"Yes we do. I used it last month when…" he trailed off, turning his attention back to the screen.

"When you what?" John asked, but Sherlock ignored him.

"Are the eggs in there?" Rose called.

John realized he was still holding the other bag of groceries. He turned his attention from his flatmate and walked into the kitchen, setting the bag on the table.

"You know he doesn't think about things like that," she said.

"Yes, he does, he's just lazy," John quipped.

"Well, there's that too," she replied with a laugh.

He chuckled, his sour mood diminishing. She was very good at that sort of thing, which was one of the reasons he liked her so much. She'd been renting the basement flat in their building for a little over a month. Ever since she appeared in theirs seemingly out of nowhere, though if she was to be believed she came from a parallel Earth.

John shook his head. He liked her, but he just couldn't make himself believe her story. He wanted to, mainly because besides all her talk about parallel worlds and space ships she was pretty down to earth. Sherlock, on the other hand, had fallen for, not only her story, but her as well. Smitten. That's what he was, which was completely _don't think alien, don't think alien._

Rose opened the refrigerator as he handed her the milk, but instead of taking it she leaned down and pulled something out. A bag. He could see blood in the bag and something else…fingers? Toes? Most women would've gasped, screamed, or, in the least, closed the door. Instead she rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock!" she called.

"Yes?" he said from the other room.

"And this is?"

John heard him stand up and cross the room. A moment later he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh…index fingers. Got them from Molly yesterday."

"Index fingers?"

She glanced at the bag and then back at him.

"For an experiment," the detective replied.

"And why aren't they in the drawer?" she asked.

"I told you there wasn't room. That's where the toes are."

Toes? Well, he'd definitely stay out of that drawer.

"And when did we have this talk?" She asked, one hand going to her hip.

"Yesterday."

"When yesterday?"

"I can't be expected to remember that." She eyed him. "Sometime between two and four."

"I wasn't here until six," she pointed out.

"It's hardly my fault you weren't listening," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"You're doing it again."

John stifled a laugh. Not a typical quarrel between two people in a relationship, but typical in this relationship.

"What?" he asked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Being rude," she snapped.

"Well, it's not," he replied, folding his arms in that childish manner.

She opened the drawer, the one containing the toes and slid the bag back. Then she added the bag of index fingers.

"There's enough room for both of them."

"You can't put the fingers and toes in the same drawer," Sherlock argued, crossing the room toward her.

"Why not?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I might grab the wrong bag."

John shook his head as he put the dry groceries away.

"You could try looking at them."

"That takes time. What if I don't have time?"

John glanced at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're doing it again," Sherlock pointed out, literally, with his finger.

"Doing what?" she asked.

This was escalating. If it kept up John would have to put a stop to it before it turned into…well, something he really didn't want to see…again.

"Rolling your eyes, which usually implies I'm annoying you," Sherlock snapped, stepping toward her.

"You are annoying me," she said, leaning forward.

"Well, that annoys me."

"Why don't you label them?" John suggested.

They both looked at him.

"Labels are boring," Sherlock dismissed, stepping back. "Besides I'd have to read them and that takes more time than looking."

"I have colored labels in my flat. How about blue for fingers and…pink for toes? You'd still have to look, but just at the color," Rose offered.

"Pink? Do I look like someone who wants pink labels on his toes?"

John laughed. He couldn't help it. Sherlock was standing there, looking completely serious, talking about pink labels on his toes.

"What?" Sherlock snapped.

"It's…" he tried to stop laughing long enough to explain, but he couldn't manage it.

"Oh, shut up, John!"

"How about orange?" Rose asked, trying to rein Sherlock in before he stormed out of the room.

"Orange?"

"It's not pink."

"Fine," he fumed, shooting John a glare.

"I'll just go grab them. Be right back," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

Sherlock put the kettle on and then eyed John who hadn't been able to stop smiling since the toes.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look like an idiot," Sherlock snapped.

"You," John said.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What you mean, me?"

"I never thought I'd see it."

"See what?"

"You in a relationship."

"What? I am not in a relationship, John."

"She's got you labeling your body parts. Next thing you know the table will be cleared off."

"Oh, shut up, John!"

"Don't worry Sherlock, I'm sure she'll be gentle. First the labels then the cleaning."

"Very amusing."

At that moment the detective's mobile chimed. He pulled it out and answered.

"Yes," he snapped, obviously still irritated.

A pause.

"Where?"

He smiled in that way that told John the person on the other end was most likely Lestrade and the reason for the call was most likely murder.

"We're on our way."

He hung up and pocketed his mobile.

"Lestrade?" John asked, following his friend into the living room.

The door opened and Rose stepped in as Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf.

"There's been a murder, come along you two."

John grabbed his coat as she sat the labels on the side table before pulling her coat from the hook near the door. By now she knew to keep an extra one in their flat for these sorts of situations. He fell into step behind her, closing the door on the way out.

* * *

I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock or any of their characters however I do own a fez, a banana, and a laptop. :)

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. Late Again

A whooshing sound brought Amy to her feet. She ran to the front window and peered out as the TARDIS materialized next to her house. She heard footsteps behind her as Rory ran out of their bedroom, he'd been changing the light bulb. At least he hadn't broke anything. The TARDIS doors open and the Doctor stepped out with that goofy grin on his stupid face.

"Is that the Doctor?" Rory asked, standing behind her and trying to peer out the window.

"Yep," She snapped.

"Why's he here?"

She turned around and gave her husband her best _don't be an idiot _look.

"Oh," he continued. "Right. Well, at least he showed up in the same month this time."

She rolled her eye and then crossed the room to the front door. She pulled it open before he could knock.

"Happy Birthday," he greeted.

"You're late," she snapped.

"Late?" He glanced at his watch. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I know when my birthday is."

He stepped inside, giving her his best apologetic smile. Stupid alien face! She shut the door.

"I can't be _that_ late."

"Two weeks!" she growled, folding her arms.

In truth she wasn't really that upset, but she couldn't let him know that.

"That's not bad then."

"Not bad? It's two weeks!"

"At least he showed up in the same month," Rory repeated.

"Who asked you?" she shot.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"The same month. That's good then," The Doctor said.

She glared at him, but he gave her another one of his stupid smiles and she couldn't keep up the charade. She returned his smile.

"Oh, come here you stupid alien," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, you idiot. How can I stay mad at you?"

"Husband," Rory pointed out.

The Doctor released Amy and then turned to him with that goofy grin still in place.

"And Rory the Roman." He pulled Rory into a hug. "Come here you." He released Rory and then put an arm around each of them. "Well, now, Ponds, who's up for an adventure?"

"Oh, me, definitely me," Amy said, bouncing on her heels.

"Adventure. Yaaay," Rory said, unenthusiastically.

"Oh, shut up. It's my birthday."

"Uh, no it's not. Your birthday was two weeks ago."

"It's my birthday if I say it's my birthday," Amy insisted.

"All right, birthday girl, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked. "Wait. Let me guess." He looked at her for a moment. "Rio!"

"No, not Rio. Anywhere, but Rio," Amy insisted.

"But I thought you liked sunny beaches."

"I do, but last time you said you were taking us to Rio we wound up on a war torn planet."

"Yes, but we had ice cream."

"After we were almost killed…twice."

"How was I supposed to know shaking hands was illegal?"

"And the time before that Rory died."

"Yeah, I'd like to go one day without dying. If it's all the same to you," Rory said.

"Fine," the Doctor resigned. "No Rio. There are plenty of other sunny beaches out there."

"What are we waiting for?" Amy asked, opening the door.

"Come along Ponds," The Doctor said, heading out the door.

"Yaaay," Rory said in his best _I really don't want to go _voice.

She slapped his arm.

"Don't be a sourpuss."

She followed her husband out and closed the door. She liked her normal life with Rory, but she always looked forward to their trips with The Doctor. It was the only time anything could happen. She smiled as she stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor was already racing around the control panel while Rory watched him. Her husband had on his _I'd rather be anywhere but here _face. She smiled. _My boys. _

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	3. Branded

Sherlock climbed out of the cab. The alley was just across the street. Sergeant Donovan was there. She lifted the crime tape.

"Hello, fr-" she greeted, stopping as her eyes fell on Rose.

They'd gotten into a rather heated row at a previous crime scene and ever since then Donovan had stopped using his nickname around her. And then there was Anderson. The slap Rose gave him…now that was brilliant! He refused to come to any crime scene she attended, which meant Sherlock brought her to all of them…well, all the ones he was called in on. A smile ghosted across his lips as he began examining the scene.

Just an average alley. A bit of old graffiti. Dumpster. The light was burned out above the door. It was used often. Cigarette butts littered the area. Work breaks. Lestrade joined him, open folder in hand.

"Gina Lindquest, twenty-seven, worked in a shop down the street," he flipped a page, probably looking for the name, but Sherlock was already bending down, magnifying glass in hand. "Henrik's."

"Henrik's Department Store?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's the name," Lestrade answered. "Do you know it?"

"I worked there."

"You didn't know her, did you?"

"No, it was a long time ago."

_On a parallel Earth. _Sherlock resisted the urge to laugh. For some reason people tended to get upset when he laughed at crime scenes. He continued his examination. The woman was lying on her stomach, face to the side. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Fully clothed. Long sleeve shirt, trousers, trainers. Nothing ripped or torn. She appeared to be heading to or from work when she was attacked. Although…he glanced around the alley…looking for any indications that a struggle took place and finding none. He turned his attention back to the body.

No apparent wounds. So, she wasn't stabbed or shot. He examined her neck. Strangulation. Cloth. Pink fibers. A scarf perhaps? The killer had removed the manner of strangulation.

Her purse was missing, but mugging didn't fit her manner of death. A mugger's intention was something of value, a purse usually. If a woman fought back then beating was the first choice, stabbing second, and a bullet on rare occasions, but she'd been strangled. He could've used the scarf to subdue her and the strangulation was an accidental escalation, but…pink…it didn't fit. He wasn't entirely sure why it didn't seem to fit, but it didn't.

"Is that a tattoo?" Rose asked.

Tattoo? Sherlock glanced at her and then followed her gaze. The woman's wrist. He picked her hand up and turned it over. Not a tattoo, a brand, similar to something used on ranches to indicate ownership. He examined the burn. It was fresh. Probably done right before or after death. It resembled a flower. Was it part of the killer's MO or something she'd done? Unless another body turned up with a similar brand he wouldn't know for sure. Another one? No, he shook his head, serial killers were few and far between. He doubted he'd be lucky enough for this to be the start of a killing spree.

He pocketed his magnifying glass as he stood up. She hadn't been killed there, so they needed to find the actual crime scene. That's where the rest of the evidence would be.

"Do you know where the crime scene is?" Sherlock asked.

"This is the crime scene," Lestrade replied.

"No, this is where the body was dumped. The actual crime scene is at another location."

He glanced at Rose. She was giving him that smile, the one that meant she thought he was brilliant. Not that he needed confirmation. He already knew he was, but he felt a smile creep across his lips.

"Another location?" Lestrade asked.

"Do give me a ring when you find it," Sherlock replied, turning around and walking away.

"So?" Rose asked, coming up to take his arm while John fell into step on the other side.

"She was strangled. Pink scarf I believe."

"Pink?"

"Fibers on her neck. Her purse is missing, but I don't believe it was a mugging."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Sherlock gave him his patented _don't be an idiot, I'm always right _look.

"What about that tattoo?" she asked.

"Not a tattoo. It was a brand."

"A brand?" John asked. "Do you think it was the killer?"

"I don't know for sure yet, but it's a possibility."

"Where to now?" Rose inquired.

"A visit to her place of residence."

John climbed into the cab, taking the seat behind the driver and then Rose slid in after. Sherlock sat next to her, closed the door and the cab rumbled down the road. As he stared out the window something tugged at the back of his mind, something to do with that brand.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	4. Not the Beach She Expected

Amy bounded out of the TARDIS, towel in hand, and stopped. Rory was standing a few feet from her next to The Doctor who was in the middle of one of his long winded explanations that involved a lot of excited hand gestures and pointing. The thing he was pointing at was a six foot wave that was completely frozen. In fact everything was frozen. _Not again! _

She ignored the cold as she marched up to the excited alien, her brow creased in anger.

"Doctor!" she yelled.

The Doctor turned around wearing his stupid excited grin.

"Amy! I was just telling Rory-" Amy grabbed his ear and began dragging him away from the frozen wave.

"Ow! Amy! Ow! That's my ear!"

"You're lucky it's just your ear," she snapped, before releasing him. "You promised me beaches!"

He turned around, sweeping his hands wide.

"This is a beach. See? Waves-"

"Frozen waves."

"Sand-"

"Frozen sand."

She folded her arms, glaring at him.

"At least no one's chasing us," Rory pointed out, walking over to join them.

She eyed her husband and then turned back to The Doctor.

"You promised me sunny beaches!"

"It's a beach and look," he pointed up at the sky, "there's the sun."

"Um…" Rory interrupted. "Is it supposed to be that color?"

"Yes…well…I'm fairly sure," The Doctor replied.

"And that big?"

"Well…I mean, they come in all sizes."

"Wait. Did it just get bigger?"

"Um…" the Doctor gazed at the sun. "Possibly." The sun expanded. "Oh, that's really not good."

"You brought us to a planet with an exploding sun?" Amy snapped.

"Come along, Ponds," the Doctor said, grabbing their hands and running toward the TARDIS.

She should've known sunny beaches were too much to ask for. Well…she ran inside and over to the control panel as the Doctor slammed the door…at least Rory hadn't died…yet.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	5. ICU

Rose walked through the door of her flat carrying the takeout carton. After a day of crime scenes and searching flats making dinner seemed like too much of a chore, so she was glad a fish and chip shop opened up around the corner. She took her shoes off near the sofa, setting the carton on the side table, and then walked into the kitchen to retrieve silverware. As she pulled the drawer open someone knocked on the door. The insistent sort of knock. She sighed. Should've known a quiet evening was too much to ask for.

She crossed the room and opened the door to find John standing on the other side.

"You have GOT to help me," he exclaimed, stepping inside.

There was only one reason he could be this upset.

"What'd he do this time?" she asked.

"He's driving me bloody mad!"

"John!" Sherlock called down the stairs.

"You have to occupy him."

"Occupy him?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Please?"

"JOHN!"

"He's in one of his moods and I have someone coming over."

"Where's my violin?"

She laughed.

"Please?" he asked, clasping his hands together as if he were begging, which he was.

"JOHN!" Sherlock's insistent voice carried down the stairs.

How could she resist those puppy dog eyes?

"Fine," she agreed, relaxing would just have to wait.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, but you owe me."

She walked over to her sofa and slipped her shoes on as the sound of footsteps descending the stairs reached them.

"Anything. Anything you need, I'm there," John said.

"Where the hell are you?" Sherlock called.

"Go, hide in my room. I'll get him out," she said, grabbing her coat and slipping into it.

John raced into her room and closed the door. A moment later Sherlock appeared walking down the basement stairs. He noticed Rose standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen John?" Sherlock asked.

"He went out," she replied.

"Out?"

"As a matter of fact I was going to ask if you wanted to grab a bite with me."

"I'm rather busy."

He wanted his violin so he could think about the case, but that would leave him sitting in his chair plucking strings while John tried to go about his date. If she tried to explain the situation to the detective he'd have no idea what she was talking about. Probably say something along the lines of, he didn't care what John and his date did they wouldn't be bothering him. Only that wasn't the point.

She knew there was only one way to get him to go with her. She hated doing it. Really did, but it really was the only way…outside of another murder that is. She took his arm and gazed into his eyes.

"Please?" she asked.

He looked at her. His eyes widening for a moment.

"I…" he hesitated. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What're you doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, acting completely innocent.

"You're trying to distract me."

He was catching on. She smiled and he returned it.

"Maybe just a little," she said.

"Why?"

"John would prefer there were only two people on his date and you're not one of them."

His brows furrowed.

"I'm working on a case, which is far more important than-"

"Sherlock!" John called from the other side of her closed bedroom door.

The detective was faster, racing across the room. Rose chased after him, and into her bedroom. John was staring at the mirror above her dresser. Three pictures of her had been taped to the glass with a letter written on each one. I.C.U. Dread crept up her spine. The pictures weren't recent. They were from her past. Her mobile. The one that was stolen when Moriarty was stalking her. There was only one person who could've done it…who would have.

"James," she said under her breath.

Both men turned to her.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

She understood his hesitation. It'd been weeks since James shot Moriarty and tried to kill them. In the first few they waited for him to make a move. To make good on his promise to come after her, but there was no sign of him. They began to believe he perished in one of the explosions or perhaps he'd been trapped by the fire, but now…

"These pictures," she said glancing at her dresser, "are from my phone. The one Moriarty stole. It has to be him."

"I.C.U.," John said. "Do you think?"

He glanced at Sherlock. The detective began looking around her room. John joined in a moment later.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked.

"The message would indicate…" Sherlock said, looking behind her mirror and then pulling something out. A camera…small. "…he's been watching you."

Violated. That was the first feeling accompanied by anger. He'd been in her flat. Not just to leave the pictures, but to watch her. Were the cameras recent or had they been there for days…weeks? She wrapped her arms around herself, subconsciously before realizing what she was doing and dropping them, clenching her fists at her sides. He was making her feel like a victim and she wouldn't allow him to do that. Make her feel like she didn't have any control.

"How long has it been there?" she snapped, masking her fear with anger.

"It's recent, but it's only for show," Sherlock replied, examining the camera.

"Only for show?" John asked.

"It's not functioning."

"Then why did he leave it?"

"For effect."

For effect. He was trying to frighten her, unbalance her. If it was James then he wasn't the man she remembered. Guilt overwhelmed her. Stronger than the fear. Stronger than the anger. If she'd known. Somehow put the pieces together. The accident and then the cracks. Maybe she could've saved him.

John pulled his mobile out and began dialing.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Phoning Lestrade," he replied.

She snatched his phone out of his hands.

"No."

"No? He's been in your flat."

"I'm not going to have the police traipsing all over the place," she insisted, crossing the room and pulling the pictures off her mirror.

It wasn't just having a bunch of people trampling around her flat, searching her belongings, although that didn't sit well with her, she didn't want to send the police after James. Yes, he shot Moriarty and she was pretty sure he set the explosives in the warehouse, but she and Sherlock survived. Now that she knew James was alive she had to try to help him. Maybe reverse what Dr. Hastings did to him, but she couldn't do that if the police were after him.

"You can't simply pretend this didn't happen," Sherlock said.

"Who's pretending?" Rose replied. "James broke in, taped pictures with a message to my mirror, and planted a non-functioning camera behind my mirror, but what are the police going to do? They can't look for someone who doesn't exist, can they?"

"They search for suspects who use alias' all the time. Once they have a description-"

"I'm not calling them and neither are you. Understood?" she insisted.

Sherlock eyed her and she knew he could tell there was something else going on, but she wasn't about to enlighten him. She knew how he felt about James, which was why she wasn't about to let him know what she was planning.

"If you insist, but John and I will check the rest of your flat in the chance that one of the cameras he planted does in fact function," the detective said.

"Fine."

She followed them out of the room and then sat down on the sofa, picking up her takeout. She caught the sideways glances Sherlock gave her. He was trying to work out what she was up to, but she kept her eyes averted. He'd figure it out sooner or later, but she would deal with that then. In the meantime she needed to get her hands on Dr. Hastings research and work out exactly how he changed James. Luckily there was more than one Holmes and the other still owed her a favor.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	6. Sunny Beaches At Last

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, was having some site issues. :)

Also, wanted to let you guys know I made a Roselock video, not necessarily to go with this story, but if enough of you are interested I'll add a youtube url to the next chapter.

* * *

Amy lay on her beach towel soaking up the sun. A beach, a proper beach, with crashing waves, a warm breeze, and sun. She still wasn't happy about almost being killed by an exploding sun, but her raggedy man always came through in the end.

"He finally did it," Rory said.

"And you doubted him," Amy accused, without opening her eyes.

"Me?"

The roar of a crowd reached them.

"Must be a volleyball tournament or something."

Another crowd roar.

"Does that sound closer to you?" Rory asked.

"AMY! RORY!" Great! She rolled her eyes. What sort of mess had he gotten into this time? "Time to go Ponds!"

Amy sat up. The Doctor was running down the beach being chased by, not a crowd, but an entire army. Proper soldiers.

"Can't take him anywhere," Amy sighed, standing up and grabbing her towel.

"Nope," Rory agreed, jumping to his feet.

They raced to the TARDIS. Rory ran in first followed by Amy who held the door open until the Doctor dashed inside. She slammed it shut knowing there was no way the army would be able to get inside.

The Doctor was running around the control panel flipping levers. At least he'd given her an hour before they had to run for their lives.

"What'd you do this time?" she accused, walking over to the control panel.

"Me? Why do you always assume it was my fault?" The Doctor asked, all innocent like, as if that ever worked.

"Because it always is."

"Not always."

"Fine. What happened?"

"I might've…accidentally…" The last bit was mumbled under his breath.

"Might've accidentally what?" she asked, stepping closer.

Another mumble.

"Doctor!"

"Gotten married."

"Again?" Rory asked.

"It was an accident," the Doctor protested.

"What does that make…3 wives now? Unless we count Marilyn Monroe," Amy asked, unable to hide the smile any longer.

"That was an accident too."

"Hang on," Rory interrupted. "Marilyn Monroe married…_you_?"

"What do you mean by that?" The Doctor asked. "Just look at me."

He straightened his bowtie, making Amy laugh.

"I mean…YOU?" Rory repeated.

"Yes me. Well, a previous version of me, but it was still me."

"You still married them," Amy said.

"Accidents don't count," he insisted, flipping a lever.

"How, exactly, do you accidentally get married?" Rory inquired.

"I seem to remember a certain ginger who accidentally married another man on her wedding anniversary."

He had to go and bring that up. She shot him a glare.

"That's right. I forgot about that," Rory said.

"Oh, shut up, the both of you," Amy snapped, folding her arms.

"Where to next birthday girl?" the Doctor asked.

She wanted to stay mad at him. She really did, but he was giving her that look the one that made her feel like she was the most special person in the entire universe. She smiled, dropping her arms.

"Somewhere fun," she announced.

"Fun?" Rory asked in his _we're going to be running for our lives again, aren't we _voice.

"Somewhere fun," the Doctor repeated as he flipped a lever.

A moment later the time rotor began to move and she had to grab onto the control panel to keep from falling.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**if you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	7. Suspicions

As promised here's the youtube link to my Roselock fanfiction video:

youtube and then watch?v=Z9ewzi6XFKc

It's a bit on the sad side...just so you know. :)

Might work on another one later. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sherlock paced the flat as John typed up his latest blog post. He'd gotten a bit behind what with that bank teller and the waitress at the new fish and chip shop. Now that they were on a new case he wanted to get the last one up.

"Do you have to do that?" John asked, eyeing his flatmate.

"She's up to something," Sherlock replied walking over and flopping in his chair.

He was referring to Rose's refusal to call the police after James had been in her flat. It was odd, but it was her choice, even if John didn't agree with it. His friend didn't see it that way.

"What do you think she's up to?" John asked.

Sherlock clasped his hands together, resting them against his chin.

"I don't know, but refusing to call the police…" he trailed off in thought.

"She said she didn't want them traipsing all over her flat."

He didn't like it, but it was understandable. Someone had already been in her flat once and she probably didn't want anyone else going through her things.

"There was something else."

"What?"

"I'm not sure."

He wished Sherlock would go talk to her. She lived downstairs. It wasn't as if he'd have to go very far for answers.

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"If she was going to tell me she would have done last night."

John began typing on his blog again, knowing there wasn't anything he could say. Sherlock thought she was up to something and there wasn't any way John could change his mind.

"It has to do with James," Sherlock said, interrupting John's writing. "I'm sure of it."

"James?"

"I don't think she wanted to send the police after him."

He broke into her flat. To think that she didn't want to send the police after him was absurd.

"What makes you say that?"

"She became defensive when you attempted to phone them. Pulling the photos down as if she were trying to get rid of the evidence."

Now, not only was she keeping the police from looking for him she was hiding evidence as well? John shook his head. Sherlock was reaching…had to be.

"I think you're reading too much into it. She was upset. She probably pulled them down so she wouldn't have to keep looking at them."

"I don't think so."

Keeping the police off of him, hiding evidence. It sounded like his friend thought she was in league with James, but John didn't believe that.

"You seriously think she was trying to help him…after he broke into her flat?"

"You heard her when she told us about her past. About him. She was defending him. She said that doctor left him behind because he was dangerous, but then she said he's not like that."

That was true, but she cared about him. Rose was like that, which was something Sherlock had a hard time understanding.

"Well, we both know she had feelings for him."

"Feelings," Sherlock scoffed rolling his eyes and then he sat up, his entire demeanor changing. "That's it!"

"What?" John asked, but instead of answering Sherlock stood up, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

John sighed. His friend was always doing that. He turned back to his blog and returned to typing up the case, knowing that he'd be filled in later…at the detective's convenience.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	8. Mycroft's Help

Meeting between Sherlock and the Doctor is two chapters away. :)

* * *

Rose leaned against the desk, as she waited for Mycroft. She needed Dr. Hastings research and she knew he could get it for her because, as Sherlock liked to point out, Mycroft was the British government, which wasn't entirely accurate. A truer statement would be that Mycroft Holmes was beyond the British government since he'd done things that…well, the government wouldn't be entirely happy with, but what they didn't know…

The door opened and the elder Holmes entered the room all expensive suit and straight lace. He glanced from the empty chair to where she stood, leaned back against his desk. His eyes telling her he wasn't entirely pleased they were on the same level.

"Ah, Ms. Tyler. Always a pleasure," he greeted giving her a smile that she returned.

"You can call me Rose. I think we've been over that, yeah?" she asked.

She'd only seen Mycroft twice since she rescued him from Moriarty. Once when he showed up with a case for Sherlock, which the detective hadn't wanted to take…mainly because of his rivalry with his brother, but she managed to talk him into it by commenting that she didn't blame him for turning it down, the case did seem very complicated. To someone like Sherlock's, well, he couldn't resist proving her wrong. The second time had been downtown. One of those accidental run-ins that she was fairly sure wasn't accidental at all.

"Yes…well, perhaps after the wedding?" he teased in that tone that made her wonder if he was teasing.

"You'll come won't you?" she asked, unable to resist.

"Sorry?"

"To the wedding?"

His eyes widened for a moment, making her laugh.

"Very amusing, Ms. Tyler." He was as bad as Queen Victoria. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "How are you and my dear brother getting on these days?"

"You tell me. I know you're still keeping an eye on him."

He leaned back against the desk giving her a smile.

"You seem to be getting on rather well and, to be honest, I find that rather…odd."

"Odd?"

"Yes. I can understand his interest in you. A mysterious woman without a past, alone, with the same thrill for danger, who makes him feel special, but you…compassionate, caring, willing to risk your life not to show off, but to save someone. It doesn't fit."

She knew this was Mycroft's way saying he didn't want his brother to get hurt. John told her about that other woman, Irene Adler, who had used Sherlock in a game of power, a play against Mycroft.

"I'm not her," she said.

"No, you're not, which is why I find the attention you give him quite odd. You know he doesn't care the way other people care."

She didn't want to be having this conversation with Sherlock's brother, but she knew if she wanted his help she had to put up with it.

"But he does care."

"As do you," he replied, gazing at her for a moment before straightening. "But you came here for another reason."

"Yes," she said, taken back by his sudden shift in topic, but grateful for it. "I need you to find anything you can about a Dr. Hastings, particularly any information on his behavior modification research."

"Behavior modification?"

"It's important."

He gave her a concerned quizzical look.

"Once you have the research I'll tell you why I need it," she continued.

"Yes…well…all right," he agreed.

"Thank you."

She left the room before he could start asking questions, questions she didn't want to answer yet. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually, but she was sure the moment she said anything about James he'd be on the phone with his brother which would make things a lot more complicated.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	9. Crashing

One more chapter and then the meeting. Chapters will be getting longer too. :)

* * *

"So, the entire planet's an amusement park?" Amy asked.

"Yes, don't know why I didn't think of it before," the Doctor replied, flipping a lever.

"Don't you think I'm a bit old for an amusement park?"

The problem wasn't really the amusement park or her age it was the look her husband was giving her. That _please, can we go home now? _look. Not that she ever really listened to that look, but he'd been wearing it since the Doctor showed up at their house and…well, she was starting to feel bad…just a bit.

"You said fun and amusement parks are fun," he replied. She still wasn't sure, but then he put his arm around her neck. "Oh, come on, Pond. It'll be fun. I promise."

She laughed.

"All right. Why not?"

"Yes, why not indeed," he beamed and then returned to the control panel.

"It's a safe amusement park though…right?" Rory asked.

"Safe?" the Doctor inquired. "Of course it's safe, Rory. It's an amusement park."

"You know, no man eating dinosaurs or robots with killer death rays."

"Of course it's safe," he repeated without actually answering Rory's question.

"Oh, come on," Amy said, taking her husband's hand. "It'll be fun."

"Yaaay, fun," Rory replied in his _I'd rather do anything than go to an amusement park that may or may not have man eating dinosaurs and robots with killer death rays _voice.

An alarm blared through the TARDIS. It pitched sideways. Amy bounced off the control panel and into the railing. She grabbed it in both hands.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy yelled.

The Doctor held onto the control panel. It sparked. He grabbed the monitor.

"No…what?...no!" the Doctor yelled.

He flipped a lever. She glanced at him. He had his worried face on and that was definitely bad.

"Doctor!" she yelled as the TARDIS pitched the other way.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

Rory was bent over, trying not to throw up. Amy let go of the railing and made it to the control panel as the TARDIS rocked again.

"Doctor, what is it?" she demanded.

"It…it just can't be…it just can't!"

He flipped another switch. The control panel sparked.

"What is it?"

"A crack."

A crack? No, did he mean? But it couldn't be. They'd gotten rid of all of them. Fear crept up her spine.

"Like the one in my bedroom wall?"

"No…well, yes…but not really."

"Where is it?"

"We seem to have fallen through."

The fear gripped her stomach. They fell through?

"What?"

"Oh, great, and now I'm dead…again…right?" Rory asked.

"No, no one's dead, Rory. It's not the same kind of crack," The Doctor replied.

"What kind of crack is it?" she asked.

"It's a crack-" The TARDIS pitched sideways.

Amy grabbed onto the control panel to keep from falling.

"Doctor!" she yelled.

"A crack in the skin of the universe," the Doctor said.

"In the what?" Rory asked.

"Wait. Are you saying we fell out of our universe?" Amy asked.

"Oh, great," Rory remarked.

"Don't worry Rory I've been through one before and I'm still alive…see?" The Doctor spread his arms wide and then had to grab the control panel in the next moment as the TARDIS bucked. "Although that one led to a parallel world and this one…"

"What?" Amy asked in concern. The last time they left their universe they wound up on a living planet that kept itself amused by torturing her and her husband. "This one what?"

"Assume the position," he yelled.

Amy ducked down, hoping her husband was doing the same as the alarm grew louder.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	10. An Argument and a Police Box

Sherlock had been sitting in the chair in Rose's flat for about an hour. As soon as he realized her motivation for not wanting the police called he headed directly for her place, but she was gone. He let himself in and resigned to wait…not something he did very well, but he had to make her see sense one way or the other.

She was covering for James because she cared about him, but what good could that possibly do? She was only putting off the inevitable. He steepled his hands, resting them against his chin. No, there was something else.

Thoughts kept invading his mind. Things he didn't want to think about. The ring on her finger. A Christmas gift from James. A man who was in essence the doctor she loved. Loved? Past or present? He closed his eyes.

James wasn't The Doctor. He was dangerous. Dangerous before and now…Sherlock wasn't sure what he was capable of. Dr. Hastings. The name Moriarty mentioned before he died. He opened his eyes and pulled out his phone.

_Dr. Hastings Behavior Modification Research._

_-SH_

He sent the text to Mycroft. He loathed asking his brother for help, but he needed to know exactly what this clone of The Doctor was capable of and Mycroft was his best choice for gaining the research documents. His phone chimed. He glanced at the message.

_Dr. Hastings is quite popular today._

_-MH_

What did his brother mean by that? Had someone else…his eyes widened…Rose. Would she go to Mycroft for help? Possibly. Why would she want the research? Not to find out how dangerous he was. At least, not by her actions last night. He typed a message to his brother.

_Who?_

_-SH_

He stared at his phone waiting for his brother's reply. It didn't even take a minute.

_Ms. Tyler._

_-MH_

She'd gone to Mycroft for help and she'd purposely kept it from him. His phone rang. He answered.

"When?" he asked.

"No greeting, dear brother?" Mycroft asked.

He didn't have the patience for his brother's games.

"When did she see you?"

"She left…oh, I'd say…no more than twenty minutes ago."

She should be on her way home. Good. As soon as she walked through the door he'd…

"She didn't tell you?" Mycroft continued.

He narrowed his eyes.

"I believe you already know the answer."

"And you were getting on so well, as surprising as that is."

"Is it?" he asked, knowing his brother was baiting him, but unable to stop himself.

He heard a key in the lock and hung up on Mycroft before his brother could answer. He slid his phone back into his pocket as the door opened. He waited while she stepped inside and closed the door. When she turned around her eyes fell on him, widening for only a moment. She was used to the unexpected, something he noticed early on and now knew was from her travels with that doctor.

"I don't remember giving you a key," she said, taking off her coat and then hanging it up.

"I don't require a key," he replied.

She turned around and eyed him.

"Don't you think I have enough people breaking into my flat?"

"About that…I see you haven't changed your mind about phoning the police."

She rolled her eyes inching him closer to yelling at her. Something he was trying to resist because he knew from experience if he yelled at her, tried to force her to change her mind, she'd do the opposite of what he wanted, not necessarily to spite him, but it was a defense she used. He was sure it had something to do with her past, with what she'd gone through, but it still drove him mad.

"No. I told you I don't want them traipsing around my flat and going through my things," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

He resisted the urge to follow her because he was barely keeping himself under control and he wasn't sure if he could maintain his composure once he faced her. So, he waited while she ran the water and then started the kettle.

"I believe we both know the real reason," he said as she walked back into the room and sat down on the sofa.

"And what would that be?"

She was being purposely evasive, not wanting to give anything away.

"You don't want to send the police after him."

She looked away. A clear indication that he was right. His level of control was staring to slip, but he held it in place. She turned back and there was uncertainty in her eyes.

"I…I just want to give him some time."

"To, what? Break into your flat again?"

"It's my flat and my choice!" she snapped, the uncertainty replaced by anger.

And there went his control.

He sat forward, eyes narrowing. "He's already gotten in once, that we know of. What if you're here next time? Have you thought about that?"

"You don't know him!"

He shot out of the chair.

"And neither do you!"

She stood up, glaring at him. At that moment the kettle boiled, she turned and walked into the kitchen. He stalked after her. He wasn't going to let the matter drop.

"He's not the same man you remember, Rose! Your own words after he killed Moriarty," he continued.

"I know what I said, Sherlock," she snapped as she shut off the kettle.

"Then tell me what the hell changed?"

She leaned on the counter. Her shoulders slouching as if in resignation. It was enough to give him pause, but when she looked at him he stopped.

"It's my fault."

Guilt flooded her eyes. He crossed the room wanting to do something. To take that look out of her eyes, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do. This wasn't his area. This whole comforting thing, but in the next moment she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. His arms went around her of their own accord and he rested his cheek on her head.

"It's not your fault." The words came out to comfort her. One of those things ordinary people said, but he tried not to think about that. He felt her tears through his shirt and for a time neither of them spoke.

"If I'd known maybe I could've gotten here earlier. Found him," she said.

"It's useless to worry about what you could've done."

She pulled back. There were tears in her eyes, but anger too.

"Useless?" she snapped.

He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what happened. Why was she upset? He was trying to make her feel better.

"You can't change events that have already happened."

"No, I can't, but maybe I can help him."

"Help him? Why would you-"

"I have to try. There has to be a way to reverse what that doctor did to him."

And that's when he realized why she wanted the research.

"You want to save him," Sherlock deduced.

"Of course I do!" she insisted, striding toward the living room, most likely to distance herself from their row, but he wasn't about to let her do that.

"He's dangerous!" he yelled, following her.

She stopped in the doorway and turned on him.

"If we can reverse-"

"You're not going anywhere near him!"

"And who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped.

He grabbed her arm.

"I won't allow it!" he yelled, glaring into her hazel eyes.

Their argument was interrupted by a strange sound. A sort of whooshing that filled the flat accompanied by a breeze that scattered the papers on her side table. Sherlock watched the blue police box materialize in her front room.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	11. The Meeting of the Two

And here it is! The meeting!

This chapter is written in multiple view points so you can have an idea of what everyone is thinking. Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

The TARDIS pitched and bucked and then…nothing. She just stopped. The Doctor stood up. She not only stopped, everything had gone dark. That was definitely not good. He walked over to the control panel, checking switches and levers.

"Doctor, why's it dark?" Amy asked.

"It's not really dark. We can still see," he replied, offhandedly as he tapped the monitor. Nothing. Definitely not good.

"You know what I mean, Doctor."

"This is really not good."

He raced down the stairs, barely registering Amy following. The TARDIS wasn't dead. Couldn't be. He'd added precautions. After that whole incident with the crack that led him to Pete's World. Although, the crack they fell through this time was different, in a _that can't possibly ever happen _sort of way, but still.

"Doctor! What's wrong? Don't walk away from me!"

"I'm not walking away from you, Amelia."

He pulled the paneling open, checking the wires and crystals. There had to be…Yes! There was power. Not enough to get them home…yet, but the TARDIS must have stored some reserve energy when they fell through.

"You only call me Amelia when you're worried. Tell me what's going on?" she demanded.

"Oh, you clever girl," the Doctor said, stroking the side of the paneling.

"Doctor!"

Yes, Amy. She was worried and wanted an explanation. He turned around, facing an angry ginger. Then gave her a smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Pond. Why do you always assume there's something wrong?"

She folded her arms.

"Maybe because you got that worried look and said _this is really not good_."

Her voice changing as she repeated his words.

"Can we go home now?" Rory called down.

The Doctor took the opportunity to step around Amy and ascend the stairs.

"Home? Why would you want to go home? Don't you realize where we are?" the Doctor asked.

"Somewhere outside our universe?"

"Exactly! Some place we've never been. Where's your thrill for adventure?"

"Must have left that in my other pants," Rory replied.

"To be fair last time we left our universe Rory and I were trapped in the TARDIS with house, if you remember," Amy pointed out.

Oh, yes, there was that, but that was ages ago.

"Come on now. I'm sure this time will be completely different," the Doctor said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, come on Pond," he said wrapping his arm around her neck. "It's an entirely different universe, actually an entirely different reality-"

"Wait. What?" Amy asked. "Reality?"

"Anything could be out there," the Doctor continued, indicating the doors. "There might be swashbuckling Gorillas or giant Geckos or-"

"Man eating plants," Rory added.

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We can't leave without having a little peek, can we?"

"Uh…yeah, actually we can," Rory said.

"Oh, Rory, come on. We're stuck here until the TARDIS charges anyway."

"And how long will that take?"

"Hours, days, I'm not entirely sure." He turned to Amy, knowing she was really the deciding factor. "What do you say, Pond?"

"Giant Geckos?" she asked, smiling in that way that told him he had her interest.

"Could be."

"What're we waiting for?"

"Amy," Rory pleaded. "Giant Geckos!"

"They eat plants."

"No, they eat bugs."

"Fine, they eat bugs. It's not like we're bugs."

"Actually, we'd be about the right size."

She crossed the room and took his hand, giving him that look she reserved for getting her way, which she always got.

"Please?" Amy asked.

Rory sighed.

"Fine."

She squealed with delight and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"If I die I'm going to be very put off."

"Don't worry, husband, I'll protect you from the giant Geckos."

"Ha ha," Rory replied in his _I really hope you're joking _sort of way.

The Doctor watched them for a moment. The Ponds. His best friend and her husband, who was also his friend, but definitely Amy's husband first. He smiled.

"Come along then," the Doctor said, walking to the doors.

"I'm going to grab my jacket," Amy replied.

"Jacket?"

Anything could be on the other side of the door and she wanted to grab her jacket?

"Remember that frozen beach?"

"Yeah, I think I'll grab mine too," Rory said.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting," the Doctor replied.

"We'll meet you out there," Amy called before dashing down the hall with Rory following.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out, looking around.

"A room then," he said, gazing from the walls to the ceiling to everything else. "No swashbuckling Gorillas. A crack in reality. I really was expecting something different, but a flat? It's a bit of a letdown really. Just an ordinary…" his eyes fell on two people standing in the room. A man, dark hair, nice suit. There was a woman, but the man was standing in front of her, almost protectively, and the Doctor couldn't get a good look at her. Well, since the TARDIS had just appeared in their flat it was understandable that the man might be worried.

"Oh, hello. Sorry. Is this your flat? I said ordinary, but really, it's rather nice. Small, cozy, the wallpaper's a bit of an eyesore. Flowers? Really? You don't strike me as a flower sort of person, but then we don't actually know each other do we?" He turned around and looked at the TARDIS. No rubble, broken wall, that was good. "And I didn't crash this time so that's good. Hit the lever-y thing to materialize at-"

When he turned back around he saw her. The girl, but not just a girl. His mouth went dry. It…it couldn't be…she couldn't possibly be…No of course it wasn't her. Someone who looked like her. Someone who looked exactly like her. She was on Pete's World. A parallel earth. Exactly where he left her with his duplicate, well, his previous self's duplicate, living the life he could never have. Of course this wasn't that Rose. Her name probably wasn't even Rose.

"…the…last…minute," he finished, his voice coming out slowly. "I'm the Doctor."

"I know who you are," the man replied, his voice taking on a defensive edge.

Knew who he was? But he couldn't. Unless…no, he dismissed the idea. That wasn't Rose. Not his Rose. Couldn't be. The only other explanation was that there was another Doctor in that universe, but that was as absurd as that girl being Rose.

"Doctor?" the girl who looked like Rose asked. "You changed."

He swallowed, staring at her in shock. It was her. Rose. His Rose. The one he left on Pete's World. How? How had she gotten there? Where was his duplicate and who…the Doctor narrowed his eyes…the hell was this bloke?

Rose moved to step around the man, but he reached out his hand and grabbed her arm, holding her back. The Doctor took a step toward him.

"Let her go," he demanded in a low voice.

"Haven't you done enough to her?" the man asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you will let her go."

"Your lack of understanding hardly surprises me."

At that moment the front door opened, but the Doctor's attention was focused on the man, his mind working out the best course of action to save the woman he left behind.

-0-

John stepped into Rose's flat. He wasn't sure what happened, but his entire flat had shaken as a loud whooshing sound filled the building. He came down to find out if she was alright, but the sight that greeted him was less than all right. The first thing he noticed was the big blue police box, but before he could ask what it was doing in the front room of her flat he saw the confrontation.

Sherlock's hand was clamped onto Rose's arm, keeping her away from a bloke in a strange suit. Something one might expect an aged professor to wear, but this guy was young. The bloke and Sherlock were staring daggers into each other. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it was obvious his friend needed help. He crossed the room toward them.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"John, please talk some sense into him," Rose said.

"Yes," the man replied. "Talk some sense into your friend, would you? Otherwise I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Sherlock scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try," the detective replied.

"You really don't want me to," the man shot, glaring at Sherlock.

"Blimey, would you two-" Rose began.

"I'm not going to ask you again," the man insisted in a way that told John things were about to become very dangerous.

"Good, you'll be going then. I would say it's been a pleasure, but-"

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," the man said, taking a step toward Sherlock.

Obviously Sherlock felt the man was a threat otherwise he wouldn't be trying to keep Rose at a distance. Somehow John had to diffuse the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that," the man said turning to John, his entire demeanor changing. "I'm the Doctor."

He held his hand out, but John just stared at him.

"The Doctor? The _actual _Doctor?"

"Yes…well, technically I'm called The Doctor not The actual Doctor, but that'll do."

But he couldn't be. An alien in a…John glanced at the big blue police box remembering Rose's description. It was. He looked back at the bloke standing in front of him still holding out his hand. He was. John smiled. Then pulled back his fist and punched The Doctor in the face.

"John!" Rose yelled as The Doctor staggered back a few feet.

-0-

Amy stepped out of the TARDIS in time to see some bloke punch the Doctor. She sighed. They'd only been a few minutes and he'd already gotten himself into trouble. Couldn't take him anywhere.

"Oi," she called to the sandy haired bloke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"And who're you?" a dark haired man asked.

She noted the fact that his hand was clamped on the arm of a blonde woman. Had the Doctor been trying to save her? Possibly. He was always getting himself into trouble over women.

"A ginger with an attitude and right now I'm very cross so I suggest someone tells me what's going on," Amy insisted, striding across the room.

"Amy, I can take care of this myself," the Doctor said, rubbing his jaw.

"You know you can't do anything yourself."

"Amelia," the Doctor said, rounding on her. She stopped. This wasn't the Doctor's worried Amelia. This was angry. He was angry. "I said I can take care of this myself."

"Doing a bang up job too. You've already been punched by this bloke. So, what're we doing? Rescuing the girl? You're not going to marry this one too are you?"

"Amelia!" the Doctor shouted.

She realized too late that the situation was a lot different than she assumed as her attempt to diffuse it only made him go from angry to furious.

"I don't," the blonde woman said, pulling her arm out of the dark haired man's grip…Amy really needed to get their names, "…need anyone to rescue me! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Don't be an idiot, Rose!" the dark haired man shot.

"Don't call her an idiot!" the Doctor growled.

Hang on. Amy glanced from the Doctor to the blonde. Did they know each other? But they couldn't. The Doctor said they fell through a crack in the universe, but then he'd been wrong before. Rose? She couldn't remember him ever mentioning that name before.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Rose insisted.

"Would someone tell me what the hell's going on?" Amy demanded.

"For starters I'm Rose Tyler," the woman said, stepping around the men and offering her hand. Although Amy noted that the dark haired bloke watched her. "And you are?"

"Amy Pond," Amy said shaking Rose's hand.

"And I'm Rory, her husband," Rory introduced.

Rose gave him a smile.

"And they are?" Amy asked, indicating the two men.

"Oh," Rose said, turning around. She pointed at the dark haired bloke first. "That's Sherlock Holmes and the one who punched the Doctor is John Watson."

"What?" Amy eyed her. She had to be joking. Rose was smiling, but not in a joking sort of way. "Really?"

"Sherlock Holmes?" Rory asked.

"The Sherlock Holmes?" Amy inquired.

Sherlock straightened his suit, almost in the same manner the Doctor did when he was very impressed with himself, but at the same time he kept his attention focused between Rose and the Doctor.

Amy caught the look in her friend's eyes. The surprised and then worried look that told her there was something bad happening or about to happen.

"I know," Rose said and then laughed. "But it's true."

"Hang on," Dr. Watson said. "How do you two know about us?"

"We've read-" Amy began, but the Doctor cut her off.

"About your cases. In the…um…paper and…" The Doctor trailed off.

"My blog?" Dr. Watson asked.

"Yes. Blog. Exactly."

What was the Doctor up to? He knew perfectly well where they'd read about Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. He must have a reason. Well, she'd get it out of him later.

-0-

Sherlock watched the conversation between the three all the while assessing The Doctor and Mr. and Mrs. Pond. They hadn't read about him and John in the paper or on his friend's blog. The Doctor was lying, but then he expected as much. What he hadn't expected was for the man…man?...well, he looked like a man even if he wasn't. The detective hadn't expected the _man _to be so scatterbrained. Rose called him a genius and he very likely was, but not at all in the same league as Sherlock. His attire alone was laughable.

Mr. and Mrs. Pond were obviously the Doctor's latest traveling companions. Not new. They'd been together for quite some time judging from the woman's attempt to protect him. She hadn't been married very long. A few years perhaps and her husband. He was almost her polar opposite. While she put herself in the middle of the confrontation between John and the Doctor, Mr. Pond trailed behind her with a look of worry etched on his face. Even now his eyes darted back to the…TARDIS as if he'd rather leave.

Sherlock turned his attention back to The Doctor. He changed his demeanor as easily as the detective, as if flipping a switch. There was something about his eyes though. When Sherlock had looked into them during their confrontation he'd seen darkness, which affirmed his belief that the man was dangerous.

He had to keep Rose and the Doctor apart so he couldn't charm his way back into her life. This doctor had already hurt her enough. Sherlock wasn't about to let him do anymore damage. The detective glanced at Rose. She hadn't made a move toward the Doctor and there was uncertainty in her eyes. Best to get the unwanted visitors on their way before that changed.

"Now that you know who we are I'm sure you three have other places to be," Sherlock said.

"You're not leaving already are you?" Rose asked, and that's when the detective realized the terrible mistake he made.

"Of course not," the Doctor replied, giving her a smile that she returned and before Sherlock could stop him he crossed the room and pulled Rose into a hug.

The detective closed the distance between them, his fists clenching, but John caught his arm. He turned on his friend.

"Don't," John said.

"But-" he began.

"I know. I'm the one who punched him, but you can't drag her away from him. That's only going to push her closer."

Sherlock turned his glare on Rose and the Doctor. He knew his friend was right, but that didn't make this any less difficult.

-0-

Rose smiled as the Doctor pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. He was a bit shorter, not much, but he still smelled the same, like the wind before a storm. Her mind took her back to a time when it was just him and her and all of space and time. Back when he wore leather and spoke with a northern accent. Back when he took her hand, the word _together _hanging between them. Then to a time when he wore a different face and he made her laugh. He was mad and impulsive and God she loved him. It was just him and her…until it wasn't. He rested his cheek on her head.

The tears came as she thought about that man. The man she loved. The man she would've died for. The man she nearly died for. He was wild and mad and she would've done anything for him. Had crossed space and time to get back to him, but her dream of forever was shattered when he left her behind on a godforsaken beach in Norway. She hated that beach, all beaches.

"Rose Tyler," he said.

Those words. Her name spoken almost in the same way he used to drew her out of her thoughts. She pulled back, gazing at him through her tears. She loved him. She couldn't deny that, but something inside her changed when he walked away. When he left her on that beach without saying goodbye. The first time she'd been trapped on that world he'd burned up a sun to say goodbye, but he couldn't even manage the word the second time. What he did to her wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

He was smiling. Not the same ecstatic smile he used to wear, but he was happy. Only the feelings churning inside of her weren't exactly happy. Not all of them. Happiness was there, but it was buried under the pain, under the rejection, under the loss and seeing him like that made her angry. Why did he get to be happy? He was the one who walked away. The one who hurt her. _Not to you. _Words spoken when she found out what he'd done to Sarah Jane. _Not to you._ Only he did do it to her. Before she could stop herself she pulled back her hand and slapped him, but not just any slap. She gave him a right good Jackie Tyler slap.

His head snapped to the side as his eyes widened.

"Oi," The Doctor exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Don't act like you don't know," she snapped.

"I-"

"I spent two years trying to get back to you and after I did what the hell did you do? You left me on a bloody beach in Norway on the same parallel world I escaped!"

"But-"

"Don't but me Doctor. I've been waiting years to say this and you're going to hear it! You don't get to walk away this time! Hear me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you remember when we were investigating that school? The Krillitanes? Remember them?" He didn't respond, but the look in his eyes told her he knew exactly what she was talking about. "What did you say to me when I found out what you did to Sarah Jane?" He didn't respond. "What did you say Doctor?"

"I said, no, not to you," he mumbled, but she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," she snapped.

"I said not you!" he yelled. "But I didn't have a choice!"

"You had a choice, Doctor! You always have a choice, but you chose the easy way!"

"Do you think that was easy? Walking away from you? From the woman I…" he trailed off, glancing at Amy.

"From the woman you what Doctor?" He didn't reply. "You haven't changed! You're the same selfish tosser you've always been! Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to say it! I don't even want to hear it from you!"

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

"Rose, I-"

"The woman who loved you had her heart ripped out when you walked away! She died that day, Doctor!"

His face crumbled twisting guilt into her heart like a knife. Maybe it was wrong, but he hurt her and part of her wanted him to know how she felt. She stalked across the room, into her bedroom, and slammed the door. Then she collapsed onto her bed and cried. Her mask was gone, shattered and broken.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	12. Fights

Amy watched the confrontation between the Doctor and Rose. The way his face lit up when he hugged her it was…different than anything she'd ever seen. Amy had seen him with her daughter, his wife, and she knew he cared about her, but the way he was with Rose. It was different. It wasn't just caring. It was love, but not the friendship sort that Amy shared with him. She could see it in his eyes…in the way he changed and it was unsettling.

On one hand he was her best friend and seeing him with the woman he obviously loved made her want to be happy for him, but on the other he was married to her daughter and she had a fierce need to protect River. Then Rose landed a slap. One that made her daughter's slaps look like love taps.

"Who is she?" Rory asked.

"How should I know?" Amy snapped, not at all happy that she didn't know.

"I thought he told you everything."

"Yeah, well, obviously not!"

He put his hands up and backed off a step, knowing how close he was to stepping on a mine. She turned back to the love birds as Rose stalked into her room and slammed the door, but it was the Doctor who gave her pause. The mask he wore so well crumbled and for a moment she saw the tormented man within.

"Doctor?" she asked, tentatively.

He sighed then rubbed his hand across his face and just like that the mask was back.

"Doctor, who is she?" Amy continued.

"Yes, Doctor, why don't you tell your companions who she is…or should I say, who she _was_ to you?" Sherlock asked.

"Leave it," the Doctor growled, glaring at the detective.

"Would you rather I told them?"

"You know nothing."

He stepped closer to Sherlock, that dangerous edge in his voice.

"I know enough. A young impressionable girl saved by a man who travels in space and time. A man who showed her the stars who made her fall in love with him, but wasn't enough of a man to give her what she needed so instead you abandoned her. Left her behind with a copy of yourself because you didn't want to be troubled with the weapon you created."

Hang on. Weapon? What the hell was he talking about? She glanced at the Doctor who was glaring at the detective in a way that told her he might actually do something rash.

"You have no idea what it did to me to leave her!"

"Tell me, how long did it take you to find someone to replace her? A day? A week?"

And that's when the Doctor's fist connected with Sherlock's face.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

In all the time she'd known him he'd never initiated a fight. Not like that. She tried to grab him, but he shoved her back and in the next moment Sherlock landed his own blow.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

The Doctor grabbed Sherlock's lapels and the next thing she knew they were rolling around on the floor like two men in a pub fight. The Doctor had been slapped, punched, but she'd never seen him in an actual fight. What the hell had gotten into him? She thought about pulling him off the detective, but she didn't want to get into the middle of that. John was braver…or stupider, depending on the angle. He tried to get hold of one of them, but he got an elbow to the cheek for his trouble.

"For the love of-" John yelled. "You're acting like a child, Sherlock!"

"Should we stop them?" Rory asked.

"After you, husband," Amy said.

"Um…maybe we should wait."

She watched the Doctor land another punch and then Sherlock had his arm around her friend's neck. She couldn't let this go on. One of them was going to kill the other one. She ran into the kitchen, searching the cupboards. Yes! She grabbed the pitcher, ran the tap, filled it with water and returned in time to watch the Doctor elbow Sherlock in the ribs. She pulled back her hands and tossed the water on the two. They both jumped back, coughing and sputtering.

"Amelia!" the Doctor shouted and then coughed.

"Rose was right. You're idiots! The both of you!"

The Doctor glanced at Sherlock who was standing up and looked very put out at having water tossed on him, but, at least, was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Her friend, on the other hand, never could keep his mouth shut.

"He started it," the Doctor said, standing up and brushing off his suit.

"Um…actually you punched him first," Rory said.

Amy glared at him and then turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"Never! Never have I seen you attack someone like that Doctor! And don't think I don't know what this is about!" she yelled, shoving the pitcher in her husband's hands because it was either that or throw it.

"Amy, I-"

"NO!" she snapped, rounding on the Time Lord with an accusing finger. "Accidentally marrying a famous movie star or some queen of somewhere is one thing, but this," she pointed at the closed bedroom door, "this is different! You know what this would do to her?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean-"

"You're my best friend and I love you, but she's my daughter! Don't make me choose!"

She turned around and stalked back to the TARDIS not caring that there wasn't any power. She had to distance herself from him because she couldn't look at him. Not after that.

She wasn't sure what went on between him and Rose, but he was in love with her and from the sounds of it she loved him too. He broke her heart and sometimes people couldn't come back from that, but there was always a chance. She slammed the door and walked over to the jump seat, practically falling into it from the weight she carried. He was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy, knew he deserved to be, but River was her daughter and if he brought Rose back with them it'd kill her. She'd already been through so much she didn't deserve to lose the one good thing she had.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	13. White Rabbits

John watched Amy walk to the police box and step inside, slamming the door shut, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Her daughter? What would any of this matter to her daughter? He glanced at the Doctor who looked stricken and then at…Rory, that was his name, who seemed stunned and then recovered a moment later, shooting the Doctor a glare.

"She's right you know," Rory snapped and then walked to the police box and entered.

The Doctor just stood there with a look that told John his mind was somewhere else. One look at Sherlock told him he was also trying to work something out, probably the same thing that stumped John. That mention of Amy's daughter.

He was pretty fed up with the lot of them. Rose had been in her room through the entire row and either hadn't heard what was going on or chose to ignore it. He was beginning to worry about her since she was the one in the middle of all of this.

"I'm going to go check on her. If you two decide to kill each other do us all a favor and keep it down," John shot, eyeing both men before striding across the room.

He knocked on her door and thought he heard a muffled _come in_. So, he opened it and poked his head inside. She was sitting on the bed hugging one of her pillows. He'd seen her upset, on the verge of tears twice, but he'd never seen her like this.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

She gave him a teary smile.

"No, s' all right," she replied, her accent thick with emotion.

He stepped inside, closing the door. Then he crossed the room and sat down next to her. She shifted, turning away, but he wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or if it was an unconscious move to distance herself.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she continued.

"Don't give it a thought. I just want to make sure you're all right," which she wasn't, obviously.

"Yeah, I'm…" she sniffled, "I'm fine."

She averted her gaze, staring at the only window in the room.

"You're not fine, Rose."

She was quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought. He wasn't sure if he should leave or say something, but instead he sat there, waiting for her to go on, knowing she would when she was ready.

"God," she sighed, tightening her hold on the pillow. "I hate this. I'm not this person. At least, I haven't been in a long time and now…" she trailed off burying her mouth in the pillow.

"Anyone in your position would react the same way. You've had a shock. Seeing someone you never thought you'd see again. Someone you…" he let the words die because he wasn't sure he wanted to know. She was his friend and he wanted her to be happy, but there was Sherlock and he knew how the detective felt about her even if he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

She looked at him.

"I…I don't know how I feel right now. I mean, when he left me I…" she trailed off looking away.

"You were hurt," he finished.

"More than hurt. He broke my heart, but when I realized who he was, I don't know, I guess for a moment it didn't matter because he was there and then the pain came back. The rejection I felt when he left me and I hated him for what he did to me."

"Do you want me to punch him again? Cause I'm more than happy to have another go."

She laughed, taking his hand.

"No," she said. "You're a good friend, but you really shouldn't have done that."

"You could always give him another slap."

She laughed.

"I think we're done with the slapping and the punching…" she scooted to the edge of the bed and wiped her eyes, "…and the crying. Time to find out exactly what the Doctor's doing here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides this is my flat and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some nine hundred year old alien keep me trapped in my room all night."

"Nine hundred?" John asked as she stood up and crossed the room.

She had to be joking. The fact that he was an alien and had a ship that could travel in space and time was mad enough, but nine hundred years old? He shook his head. It just got madder and madder. He wondered how long it would take before he saw a white rabbit with a pocket watch.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	14. To Set Things Right

Sherlock eyed the Doctor as John crossed the room. Time Lord. Alien. He saw that, but he also saw the man. Seemingly kind and caring, but dangerous, prone to rash choices. There was something between him and Mrs. Pond. Something involving her daughter. _You know what it would do to her. _She was talking about Rose and the way he felt about her, but Sherlock couldn't deduce why that would matter to Mrs. Pond's daughter.

He wanted the Doctor out of his life, out of Rose's life. Hopefully the confrontation with Rose and the slap she landed him…Sherlock couldn't help smiling at the memory…hopefully that would be enough to send him on his way. Only, the Doctor didn't appear to be in any hurry to leave. Perhaps a bit of prodding would send him back to wherever he came from.

"Not the happy reunion you expected?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor eyed him.

"I don't see that it's any concern of yours," the Doctor replied.

"Of course not, but then you did leave her behind."

"I didn't have a choice."

As Rose said, there was always a choice and Sherlock could see the truth of that in the way the Doctor shifted, slight darting of the eyes, little shifts that told the detective not having a choice wasn't accurate.

"You keep saying that, but we both know that's not entirely true," Sherlock said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" the Doctor snapped.

"You could've cleaned up your own mess instead of leaving her to take care of it."

"I couldn't take him with me-"

"Because he was too dangerous. So, you left her to take care of him."

"Because I knew she could. She saved me and I knew she could do the same for him."

"But what did that do to her?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, as if he wasn't entirely sure what the detective meant.

"You not only broke a promise to her, you left her with a copy of yourself."

Sherlock could feel the anger building inside. Usually, he could pull back his emotions, rein them in before they escaped, but he was struggling because when it came to her things were different.

"He isn't a copy. He's me," the Doctor protested.

"He isn't you. He's a clone," Sherlock snapped.

"Human biological meta-crisis. We are the same, well, we were the same until I regenerated. Only he's human."

"To her he wasn't the man she loved. She watched that man walk away."

The Doctor glanced at her closed door and Sherlock could tell that he'd struck a nerve.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone though, could you?" Sherlock continued. "Had to track her down. Disrupt her life when she was starting to settle after everything she's been through."

"I didn't track her down. We fell through a crack," the Doctor explained and then stopped. He eyed Sherlock. "Hang on. How did Rose get here? She shouldn't even be here."

"She jumped through a crack, but how could you have come through the same way she did if you were in a universe parallel to the one she was on?"

"I couldn't have. Unless…" The Doctor eyed the police box. "She must have done it."

"She?"

Sherlock glanced around the room expecting to see a woman standing somewhere. One he hadn't noticed, which, of course, would be impossible since he noticed everything, but there was no one else in the room.

"The TARDIS," the Doctor explained.

The TARDIS? The blue police box?

"Your ship?"

"She's more than a ship."

Hang on. What the hell did that mean?

"More than a ship? What do you mean, more than a ship?"

"She's alive."

"You're ship's alive?"

"Yes."

The Doctor believed it, but whether it was true or not Sherlock decided to let the matter drop because the important part, at the moment, was how the Doctor got there and when he was leaving.

"Why would your…she…do that?"

The Doctor smiled and Sherlock could tell he'd worked something out.

"To set things right, of course."

"Set things right?"

"Rose."

The pieces snapped together and Sherlock realized what the Doctor was saying. He was going to take Rose with him and either drop her back on that parallel world or keep her with him. For a moment the air seemed to have gone from the room. The sensation was strange…unsettling…and then he recovered. He eyed the Time Lord. He wasn't sure what the Doctor planned to do with Rose, but Sherlock wasn't about to let him take her.

"You are _not_ going to take her with you," the detective insisted.

The Doctor gave him a dismissive look.

"She doesn't belong here."

"She didn't belong on that parallel world that you left her on either."

"This is different. This isn't a parallel universe."

Isn't a parallel universe? Of course it was. The Doctor was obviously trying to justify taking her.

"Then what is it?"

"It's-"

"I've had it with you making decisions for me, Doctor," Rose snapped.

Sherlock looked up in time to watch Rose advance on the Time Lord, angry finger poised. He couldn't help smiling at the scene.

"But-"

The Doctor's demeanor changed, almost cowed by the sight of her.

"No! You don't get to decide what I do and where I go!"

"You don't understand," he protested.

"I understand perfectly well! Do you think I wouldn't have figured out where I was? What this place is? I'm not an idiot, Doctor!"

"I never said-"

"It was implied!"

"No, I-"

"The day you walked away you gave up any right to make decisions for me!"

Sherlock's phone chimed, interrupting what was turning out to be an entertaining spectacle. At least, entertaining to the detective. He pulled his phone out and read the ID. Lestrade. Of course.

He stepped away from the row and answered.

"Lestrade, this better be important," he said.

"I think we have a second one," Lestrade replied.

"A second murder?"

"A woman. Blonde. Roughly the same age."

"Strangulation?"

"Looks that way. Can you bring John?"

"Text me the address."

He hung up, pocketing his phone, then returned to the group. Rose and the Doctor were still arguing, but Sherlock knew from experience that arguing with her was always a losing battle.

"There's been another one," Sherlock said, interrupting them.

"Another one?" John asked.

"A second woman?" Rose inquired, completely forgetting her argument. "Do you think…"

Sherlock smiled.

"Possibly. Of course it could be a copy cat or a completely different killing. I won't know for sure until I've seen the body and the scene. So, I don't want to get my hopes up just yet, but, yes, it's definitely a possibility."

The Doctor eyed him.

"It sounds like you hope there's a serial killer out there murdering people."

"John, Rose, with me. You," Sherlock gave the Doctor a disdainful look, "can stay here or leave. It's your choice."

"You're leaving? With him?" The Doctor asked as Sherlock crossed the room and opened the door.

Rose grabbed her coat and slid into it.

"As a matter of fact I am," she replied. "This is what I do, Doctor."

"Then I'm coming too."

"No," Sherlock snapped. "You're not needed."

The Doctor eyed Sherlock.

"We can either stand here and argue for the next hour or you can let me come along. It's your choice," the Doctor replied, throwing Sherlock's words back.

The detective narrowed his eyes. He could see the truth of the man's words and although he wanted the Doctor as far away from Rose as he could manage he couldn't let the crime scene grow any colder than it already was.

"Very well, but don't touch anything," he snapped.

"Lovely," the Doctor said, smiling in a way that made the detective want to punch him again. "I do love a crime scene. Well, I say love, but what I mean is…"

Sherlock tuned him out as he stepped out the door and ascended the stairs.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	15. A Rose

The Doctor climbed out of the cab and followed the trio across the street and into an alley. He called Amy and Rory to let them know where he was after Rose mentioned that they might be worried if they came out of the TARDIS and couldn't find him. She was always good at that sort of thing. The domestic thing. She was the only woman, human or otherwise, that he'd ever considering doing that sort of thing with, but then there was the battle and the meta-crisis and, if he was honest with himself, it had a lot to do with his cowardice, but now, well, now he'd found her.

There was, of course, the detective. Under any other circumstances the Doctor would be excited to meet the fictitious Sherlock Holmes. The consulting detective. The most imaginative, ingenious man ever put to pen, but, at the moment, he was the only thing standing between the Doctor and Rose and that put him in a completely different position. On the wrong side.

There was also Amy and her loyalty to River. Yes, River was his wife…technically and he cared for her, but what his friend didn't know, and couldn't find out, was that he'd already seen her die. River died the day he met her. A day that would be coming soon. Yes, there was a chance that Rose would change things, alter his timeline a bit, but he couldn't let her go again. Besides, the TARDIS obviously wanted him to bring her back otherwise she wouldn't have brought him there in the first place.

The Doctor watched Sherlock begin his examination of the woman's body. He didn't at all like the way Rose hovered near the detective or the way he signaled for her to bend down so he could show her something. They were much too close. The Doctor found himself inching his way over to them, but in the next moment he was waylaid by another man.

"And who're you?" the man asked.

The Time Lord turned around, took in the official looking uniform and the way the man eyed him as if he wasn't sure if he belonged there.

"Oh, Hello," the Doctor said, giving the silver haired man a smile while offering his hand. "I'm the Doctor and you are?"

"Detective Inspector Lestrade," the man said, a bit confused, but shaking the Doctor's hand.

Lestrade. Yes, the inspector who called Sherlock Holmes in on cases.

"Are you really?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," The Doctor beamed. "A real pleasure."

"Um…thank you," Lestrade replied, returning the Doctor's smile. "Are you with him then?" the inspector nodded toward the detective.

"No, actually I'm with her."

"Rose?" Lestrade glanced at her. "A friend of hers then?"

"Yes, old friends."

"Oh, well, she's great isn't she?"

The Doctor smiled. Better than great.

"One of a kind."

"Yes, that's exactly how I'd put it. Been a huge help, not that Sherlock couldn't have worked things out on his own, but she sees things differently."

"Yes, she's always been good at that."

"And she's good for him."

The Doctor glanced from Lestrade to Sherlock and Rose. He knew what the inspector was saying, but he didn't want to think about that. Maybe she was good for the detective, but she wasn't Sherlock's Rose. She was his, had been from the moment he took her hand in the basement of that department store and he wasn't about to give her up…again.

"Yes, well…"

An officer motioned for Lestrade.

"It was nice meeting you," the inspector said as he walked away.

The Doctor turned back to the detective and noticed Sherlock examining something on the woman's wrist. A brand? It was burned into her skin. He inched closer. Yes, definitely a brand.

"Some kind of flower?" the Doctor asked.

The detective gave him a dismissive glance, which was particularly irritating.

"Yes, but we're not sure what sort," Rose said.

The Time Lord gave her a smile that she returned. It wasn't the cheeky grin she used to give him, but after that slap, he rubbed his cheek at the thought, he didn't really expect it. She was smiling though and that was a start.

"I'll check once she's in the morgue. Compare the two," Sherlock replied, more to Rose than anyone else.

"Or," the Doctor said, pulling out his sonic as he bent down, "I could use this."

"I'm perfectly capable of-" Sherlock protested.

"I'm sure," the Doctor replied, taking the woman's wrist and scanning the brand. He looked at the reading. "A rose? That's a bit odd then."

"It obviously holds some meaning for the killer," Sherlock replied, as if the Doctor should've figured that out, which he had, but he ignored the detective because now he was studying the body.

"What did the other woman look like?" he asked.

The detective eyed him for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the Time Lord anything and then decided to, grudgingly, share the information.

"Similar. Blonde hair, same build, the previous victim was two inches shorter, but their facial features are quite similar. The killer has a particular type, but it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"And the manner of death?"

"Strangulation. Same pink fibers that were on the last victim's neck."

"Pink fibers?"

The Doctor examined the woman's neck. Yes, he could see them now. He scanned her neck. Cotton blend. Pink dye.

"The killer obviously used a scarf to strangle her. I assumed it was a weapon of convenience with the first victim, but it appears to be favored by the murderer. It most likely holds a particular meaning."

There was something gnawing at the back of the Doctor's mind, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He, absentmindedly, scratched the back of his head with his sonic. It was right there. He could feel it.

The detective stood up, but the Doctor continued to try to work out what was nagging him. There was something…

"What is it?" Rose asked.

He glanced up. She was giving him that look that told him she knew he was on to something. He hadn't seen that look in a long time. A very long time. He stood up, giving her a smile.

"Not sure, but it'll come to me," he replied. "Always does, eventually."

"Something about that brand on her wrist?"

"The brand?"

"Well, you seemed pretty interested in it."

"Oh, well, I wanted to know what it was."

She glanced at the woman's wrist and something crossed her eyes, not fear, but something else.

"Strange though, don't you think?"

"Strange?"

"A rose? I mean, honestly it's a bit creepy."

"Yes, well…" he glanced at the brand and that's when it hit him. The thing tugging at the back of his mind. His eyes darted over the woman's body, taking in her physical details and then to the woman standing in front of him. Blonde hair, same build, the eyes were different, Rose's hazel and the dead woman's blue, but other than that they were very similar, eerily similar. And the scarf. Pink. Her favorite color.

He glanced at the detective who had been talking to Lestrade, but was now looking at Rose as if he'd figured something out. He must have come to the same conclusion. It was too much of a coincidence to believe that Rose just happened to match the killer's victims, especially with that pink scarf in the mix. Someone was targeting her, killing women who looked like her and eventually he would come for her. Well, the Doctor knew exactly whose fault that was. He stalked toward the Sherlock as the detective made his way toward the doctor both men's eyes locked on each other.

"This is all your fault," the both yelled.

"Me?" again at the same time.

"I wasn't even here," the Doctor defended.

"I'm the one who's been protecting her," Sherlock shouted.

"Protecting her?" the Doctor asked, pausing in his anger. "Protecting her from what?"

"From that psychopath you left her with!"

"Psychopath?" What the hell was Sherlock talking about? He wouldn't leave Rose with a psychopath. Unless… "The meta-crisis?" Could he have snapped? He wouldn't have. No, not with Rose. He would never…guilt welled up inside of him. Could that have happened? Could he have been more dangerous than the Doctor predicted?

"He's not a psychopath!" Rose snapped. "He didn't do this!"

"He's the only one," Sherlock insisted.

"No, I won't believe that! He's not capable of…of this," she said, indicating the dead woman.

"Maybe not before, but he is now."

Before? Before what?

"It's not him!"

"You said it yourself when he killed Moriarty and almost killed us, he's not the man you knew."

Wait. What? The Doctor knew who Moriarty was, Sherlock's rival, but the meta-crisis killed him?

"The meta-crisis killed Moriarty?" the Doctor asked.

"And tried to kill us," Sherlock snapped.

Rose? He tried to kill Rose? No, that…that didn't make any sense. He would never…the Doctor would never so he would never…It just wasn't possible.

"Both of you?"

"Yes, _both _of us," Sherlock confirmed.

"It wasn't his fault!" Rose insisted. "It's that bloody doctor!"

"Doctor? What doctor?" the Time Lord asked.

"Dr. Hastings. He did something to James. Some behavior modification experiment."

"Behavior Modification?" That was bad. Really not good. "Do you know what was done to him?"

"Not yet," Rose said. "I asked Mycroft to find Dr. Hastings research, but I haven't heard anything yet."

"Mycroft?"

"My brother," Sherlock replied.

"Well, then, let's just pay a little visit to this Mycroft, shall we?" the Doctor said, turning to walk out of the alley, but at that moment Sherlock's phone rang.

The Time Lord paused while the detective answered.

"Yes?" Sherlock asked.

A moment's pause and then the detective smile, giving Rose a sideways glance, something the Doctor didn't like in the least.

"Very good."

Sherlock hung up, pocketing his mobile.

"Mycroft's at his office," he said, walking out of the alley. "He's expecting us."

Well, he might be expecting them, but he certainly wasn't expecting the Doctor. The Time Lord followed the trio into a cab.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	16. Research

John climbed out of the cab, after the Doctor. The large building loomed before him, all official offices, Mycroft's being one of the more lavish. He'd been to the man's office a few times and he never looked forward to it.

"What does your brother do?" The Doctor asked.

"A bit of everything," Sherlock replied, in that tone he usually reserved for Mycroft.

John shook his head. If he didn't know better he'd say his friend was jealous, something Sherlock would never admit to, of course.

"Basically, he runs the British government," Rose supplied.

"Runs the government?" the Doctor asked, glancing at the building again.

"Basically."

"Shall we?" Sherlock asked, offering Rose his arm.

She gave the Doctor a sideways glance, but then laced her arm through the detective's. The Doctor glared at their backs as he trailed them up to the building. John couldn't help the smile that formed. He didn't hate the other man, although he wasn't at all happy with the way he treated Rose in the past, but Sherlock was his best friend and what was important to him would always come first.

They passed through the doors and headed for the lift. As they waited, the Doctor glanced around the building, taking things in, similar to Sherlock, but more noticeably, although, John noted, part of his attention was always focused on Rose and the detective.

The Doctor still cared for her, more than cared, that became obvious when he punched Sherlock and then proceeded to fight with him until Amy separated them with a pitcher of water. John's mind turned back to his conversation with Rose. She told him she wasn't sure how she felt about the Doctor. He could tell she still cared for him, but love? He wasn't sure. He hoped that was in the past, hoped for his friend's sake.

Sherlock was closer to Rose than he had been to any other woman, including Irene. At least, if the way he treated her was any indication. John wasn't sure what would happen to his friend if she left.

The doors to the lift slid open and they stepped inside to begin their ascent to Mycroft's floor because, of course, he couldn't simply have an office. This was Mycroft after all.

"So…" the Doctor said, glancing at Rose. Sherlock eyed him. "You got here by falling through a tear in the universe?"

"Not exactly," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't fall through. I jumped."

"Jumped, but why would you do that?"

"People started disappearing, back, you know, on the other world. I was working for Torchwood, started back up with them after…" she trailed off, dismissing the rest of her sentence. "Anyway, my dad called me when he found what he thought might be the source of the disappearances. A crack, the others must have sealed after, but this one hadn't. I used my sonic to get a reading."

"Your Sonic?"

"James made it. When I scanned the crack it started to open. I knew what it was after I looked at the reading and I knew how to close it."

The Doctor's face turned grave.

"That was dangerous, Rose. You couldn't have known what would happen," he chastised.

"No, I didn't, but it was that or let everyone die," she insisted. "I couldn't let that happen."

The Doctor's face brightened and he smiled.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth."

She laughed.

Sherlock had been glancing between the two the entire time, growing more irritated by the second, if that look on his face was any indication. His eyes were narrowed to the point that John was pretty sure he couldn't actually see out of them.

"She wouldn't have had to if your duplicate hadn't created the cracks in the first place," the detective shot.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"The meta-crisis created them?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," Rose said. "He was working on something and there was an explosion. We…I thought he died."

Her eyes flooded with guilt, but before the Doctor could react Sherlock put his free hand over hers, the one holding his arm, catching her eye as he did so.

"You didn't know," he said in a tone John had never heard before. Comforting was the word that came to mind, but it sounded so strange coming from his friend…completely unexpected.

Rose gave him a sad smile. John glanced at the Doctor, his lips drew into a grim line as he glared at Sherlock, but before he could say anything the lift doors slid open and Sherlock stepped out with Rose still on his arm. The Doctor followed with that same murderous look in his eyes.

-0-

Sherlock kept his hand on hers as they walked down the hall. It felt as if that barrier he kept up had slipped, a bit more than normal and she liked this side of him. She could always get him to let her in with a smile or an offer to take his arm, but she was usually the one who initiated it. This time he'd done it on his own.

She knew it had to do with the Doctor. That Sherlock was worried about how she felt and whether she was going to stay or leave when the Time Lord left. At the moment she wasn't entirely sure herself. She cared for Sherlock, more than cared. There was a word she'd kept tucked away. A word she was too afraid to utter because the last time she gave it voice it ended in disaster and she couldn't chance that happening again. Then the Doctor showed up. The man she loved, but did she still love him in the same way? He hurt her, cutting a deep wound into her heart when he walked away. It took a long time for that wound to heal, but the scar was still there. If she went with him could she ever be sure he wouldn't do the same thing again? Maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but what would he do when she turned thirty…forty…when her human lifespan began to show in the lines around her eyes and streaks of grey in her hair?

She knew he loved her. Could see it in his eyes, but in ten or twenty years when looking at her began to remind him that he'd lose her would he decide to walk away again on his own terms instead of waiting for that day? She wanted to trust him, trust that if she went with him he would be content with her forever, but her heart wasn't so sure.

She pushed her thoughts aside as they stepped into Mycroft's office. The elder Holmes stood, leaning against his desk, going over a file. Rose assumed it was the same file they were after. He looked up as they entered.

"Ms. Tyler," he greeted. His eyes darting to the detective's hand, resting over hers. He raised an eyebrow before catching his brother's eye. "Sherlock."

"Mycroft," the detective said.

"It appears we may be on a first name basis soon," the elder Holmes replied, giving Rose a tight smile. An inside joke, one she hoped no one else would catch on to. She returned his smile, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

The Doctor appeared to be sizing Mycroft up. He wasn't very fond of bureaucrats, at least, he hadn't been when she traveled with him.

"John," Mycroft greeted.

"Mycroft," John replied, not with the same disdain Sherlock used.

The elder Holmes' eyes finally fell on the only other person in the room. The Doctor held out his hand, giving Mycroft a tight smile.

"Hello, I'm-"

"The Doctor," Mycroft said, returning his own tight smile, glancing at The Doctor's hand as if he might catch something if he touched it. "Yes, I know."

"You know?" the Doctor asked, dropping his hand.

"I make it my business to know who my brother associates with. I assume you know Ms. Tyler because, like her, you don't appear to exist, although I'm sure The Doctor is merely a title, but I couldn't find anything when I ran a facial recognition search."

"You ran a search on me?"

"Of course, as I said I make it my business to know who my brother associates with." He gave the Doctor another glance and then turned his attention to Sherlock, handing over the folder. "The research as requested."

Rose released his arm as he reached for the folder. She stepped out of the way as the Doctor joined Sherlock, both of them pouring over the research notes.

"He appears to have used electrical impulses," Sherlock said.

"Among other things," the Doctor replied. "See here," he pointed to a section on one of the papers. "Psychological reprogramming."

"I was right."

Right?

"It would appear so."

"Right about what?" Rose asked, looking between them.

She was pretty sure she knew what they were talking about, but she couldn't believe it. They both looked at her, but it was the Doctor who stepped toward her.

"Rose, I…" he rubbed the back of his neck, a sign that he was about to tell her something he knew she didn't want to hear. He used to do it before, something that James did. "I think Sherlock's right about the killer."

"No!" she yelled, taking a step back.

"Rose," Sherlock tried.

She glared at him.

"No! He didn't do this! I…" her voice broke. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. "I don't care what that doctor did to him! He would never…" She could feel herself breaking and at that moment she didn't want either one of them anywhere near her so she did the only thing she could. She turned and ran out of Mycroft's office.

"Rose!" The Doctor and Sherlock called after her, but she didn't stop, didn't even pause. Instead of waiting for the lift she threw open the door to the stairs and ran down them.

She expected Sherlock to believe it. He already thought James was dangerous, but the Doctor. How could he think James was capable of that? Her doctor, the Doctor in his previous regeneration, wouldn't have. She was sure of it. He wasn't the same man. Not anymore.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	17. Chips

John watched Rose run out of the room. He knew she didn't want to believe the man she knew, a man she cared about, could be capable of killing innocent women, but both the Doctor and Sherlock thought he was.

"John, go after her. She shouldn't be on her own until he's caught," Sherlock said.

"Yeah, all right," John said, needing no further prodding.

He ran into the hall as she pulled open the door to the stairs and started down. He chased after her. She was already out of sight around the corner, but her footsteps echoed back to him.

"Rose!" he called.

She either couldn't hear or chose to ignore him. He raced around the corner and down the next set of stairs. She was a lot faster than he gave her credit for. He called her name again, but again received no reply.

He had to catch her before she made it out of the building. Before he lost her in a crowd of people. For all he knew James could be waiting for her to be alone. If those bodies were any indication of what he planned to do to her…John pushed the thought aside. It was too horrible to think about.

As he turned the last corner he caught sight of her and pushed himself to go faster. He reached his hand out grabbing her shoulder as she reached for the door.

"Rose! Stop!" he insisted.

"Don't!" she yelled, swinging around to slap him in her blind fury. He caught her wrist, forcing her to look at him.

"Rose, it's me, John," he said.

Her eyes found his. He could see anger burning under her tears.

"John?"

"Yes, it's me."

Her anger drained and there was nothing left, but guilt and pain. It was enough to overwhelm him.

"John," she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck. "They're wrong. I know they're wrong."

He didn't have any words to comfort her because both Sherlock and the Doctor agreed that James was the most likely suspect, something that he now believed too, but she didn't need to hear that, not at the moment. So, he held her as she cried because that's all he could do.

For the first time he wished Sherlock was wrong. John knew he wasn't, but he wished he was. For her sake. She cared about James and, although, having someone she cared about die was difficult, finding out that person had been turned into a murderous psychopath was worse. Especially when that psychopath wanted to kill her.

After a few minutes she pulled away, wiping her eyes. He watched her mask slip back into place. He was pretty sure she'd learned that trick from the Doctor, now that he'd met him, pretending she was all right when she was as far from it as a person could be.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he replied.

"I just…I expected Sherlock to say those things, but the Doctor…" She shook her head. "The old Doctor would've believed me…would have trusted me, but this one…I…I don't know." She looked away for a minute. He wasn't sure how to answer her so he remained quiet until she looked back. "I think I'm going to go home."

"Mind if I tag along?"

He couldn't let her leave on her own. Even if she wanted to pretend everything was all right he couldn't. She'd been kidnapped under his watch once and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Did Sherlock send you to babysit me?" she asked, suspicion evident in her voice.

He could've made something up, but she had the ability to see through that sort of thing.

"You shouldn't be alone until…" he trailed off not wanting to say _until we catch James_.

She sighed.

"I suppose I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I'll tell you what," he said, opening the door and then following her out, "if you promise to be a good girl and not wonder off I'll buy you some chips on the way home."

She looked at him for a moment and he wasn't sure if his plan to alleviate the situation was going to backfire or not, but then her eyes softened.

"You think you can buy me off that easily?" she asked, taking his arm.

She was trying to sound offended, but the corner of her mouth twitched, indicating there was a smile that only needed a bit more coaxing.

"I know I can buy you off that easily," he said, giving her a smile and she couldn't keep hers hidden any longer.

He hailed a cab. Then opened the door and waited until she climbed in before he slid in next to her. He hoped Sherlock and the Doctor would come to some kind of understanding. James needed to be found and dealt with before he decided to go after Rose.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	18. Human

Sherlock gazed out the window as John hailed a cab and they climbed inside. He could feel the Doctor standing behind him, also watching, but he ignored the man's presence.

He knew she'd be upset, but he hadn't expected the display he witnessed or that look in her eyes. A look of complete disappointment. It wasn't directed at him. It was directed at the Doctor and for some reason that made it worse. It created an ache inside his chest accompanied by a hollow feeling, but unlike any he'd experienced before.

It made him want to run after her. To be the one to comfort her and that alone went against his very nature, but ever since he met her his nature had been changing. She made him more human. Something he still wasn't used to, but was no longer able to fight against.

He kept himself from chasing after her for two reasons. One, he knew she didn't want to see him, not at the moment. She was upset and his presence would only prove to remind her of that. She needed space. And second, as much as he loathed the idea, he needed to talk to the Doctor. Find out about James' weaknesses. Find out how he thought so he could catch him…or kill him…he hadn't made up his mind on that yet.

He turned around and caught the amused look on his elder brother's face.

"I do hope you're not going to ask for my advice concerning matters of the heart," Mycroft teased.

"You know me better than that Mycroft," Sherlock scoffed. "I'd never ask advice from someone who has so little experience in the area."

He tucked the folder under his arm and strode out of the room before his brother could shoot off a reply. He heard the Doctor follow and, from the sound of his footsteps, he wasn't entire happy being left in Sherlock's company. Well, that made two of them. He pushed the button for the lift and waited.

The Doctor shifted next to him, but he purposely kept his eyes on the lift's closed doors.

"So…" The Doctor said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Just you and me then?" the Doctor continued.

Sherlock sighed.

"We have a mutual dislike of each other let's not muddle that up with small talk, besides I loathe small talk. There really is no point to it."

"I want to be stuck with you about as much as you want to be stuck with me. I'm merely trying to make this situation bearable."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine with the situation the way it is."

The doors slid open and Sherlock stepped inside followed by the Doctor.

"The more time I spend with you the less I like you and that doesn't happen very often."

"The feeling is mutual."

The Doctor was quiet for a time and Sherlock hoped that quiet would stretch until they got back to Baker Street, but he should've known better. The man seemed incapable of keeping his mouth shut.

"How did you meet her anyway?" the Doctor asked.

Sherlock sighed.

"She appeared in my flat."

"After she jumped through the crack?"

"Yes."

"And how long ago was that?"

"A…" he eyed the Doctor. None of this was really any of his business. "If you want to know, why don't you ask her yourself instead of questioning her…" he trailed off because he wasn't entirely sure how to finish that sentence.

"Her what?" the Doctor asked, glaring at the detective as if he'd been slapped.

What indeed? There was a word…an ordinary word, but it didn't seem to fit. They were something, but what exactly were they? _Sherlock Holmes in a relationship. _John's words. They were the closest to the truth, but what sort of relationship?

They'd gone out a few times, always initiated by her. They'd kissed a few times, all except the first time initiated by her. Not that he didn't want to kiss her again. He thought about it many, many times, but he kept himself a bit distanced. These feelings she brought out in him were new and still foreign and, if he was honest, a bit frightening.

"Her what?" the Doctor repeated in a low voice.

"As I said I think you should ask her."

"I'm asking you."

"We're…in a relationship," Sherlock replied. The entire sentence sounded strange. Something he never thought he'd actually say.

"You're only going to hurt her and I won't let that happen."

What the hell did he mean by that? They didn't even know each other, not really. Sherlock resisted the urge to punch him…barely.

The lift doors slid open, but he leaned his hand on them to keep them open, wanting to finish this.

"What do you mean by that?" the detective snapped.

"She cares about you. I can see that. I hate it, but I can't deny it. You can't return those feelings."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Actually, I do. You're a self proclaimed sociopath. You're incapable of feeling the way other humans feel. You're using her because she makes you feel special."

"Sounds as if you're projecting," Sherlock shot as he stepped out into the lobby.

"I won't let you hurt her," the Doctor insisted walking next to him.

"What? Like you did?"

"I-"

"I wouldn't do that to her."

"I didn't-"

"Have a choice. Yes. We've been over that."

The Doctor glared at him as they stepped out of the lobby and into the street. Sherlock hailed a cab. After they climbed in and he closed the door the Doctor looked at him.

"Tell me one thing."

He really didn't want to continue this conversation, but he knew the Doctor wouldn't let this go. He seemed incapable of letting anything go, well, anything except the woman he claimed to care so much about.

"Fine, I'll answer one question if you'll remain silent for the rest of the ride."

"Why?"

"Why?" Sherlock asked, not understanding the question.

"Why her? You're a self proclaimed sociopath. If I'm to believe that you've actually developed feelings for her, an ability to care, then tell me why her?"

Why? There were a select few people he cared about. John on the top of the list and then Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade, but his feelings for Rose were different. Deeper. He tried to fight them, but he hadn't been able to. She brought out feelings he never knew he had, unbidden, as if he had no control over it, which he didn't. Her very presence made him feel…

"Human. She makes me feel human," he replied.

The Doctor's eyes widened then his face became unreadable. He fell into silence then and remained that way for the rest of the trip, but Sherlock felt the man's eyes glance toward him every once in a while. The detective looked out the window and contemplated how much his life had changed in such a short time. He tried not to think about what would happen if he lost her, if she left, because he knew the answer. He'd fall and this time there would be no ability to fake his death because deep in the recesses of his heart he would die.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**if you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	19. Thoughts

Rose stepped into the fish and chip shop with John, trying to keep the mood between them light, but it was difficult. The Doctor's appearance had brought up a slew of emotions, things she thought she'd put past her over the few years it had been since that day at Bad Wolf Bay. Only, it seemed, she hadn't dealt with them, only buried her feelings as the Doctor buried his.

Then there was James. Her guilt over not knowing. Her need to fix things, to make things right with him. She didn't believe he was responsible for killing those women. It wasn't simply not wanting to believe, it was different. A feeling that it was someone else. Only, no one would listen to her.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as they drew up to the counter. A dark haired woman, mid twenties, flashed John a smile from behind the counter. He returned it. Rose glanced at her nametag. Jules. She gave the woman her own smile.

"Two orders of chips," John said.

"For here or to go," Jules asked.

"For here," Rose said.

She didn't want to go back to her flat just yet. Not with everyone there. She was sure the Doctor or Sherlock or both of them would want to talk to her and she needed a bit of time before that happened.

"Hi, Rose."

She glanced to her right. Tom stood next to her, leaning on a mop. He was a bit gangly, early twenties, and about as uncoordinated as they come. She met him when the shop first opened. He usually worked in the back because he was one of those shy types. Didn't really get on with other people, which tended to be because of his scar. A jagged stretch of pink that ran under his right eye. She didn't give it much notice, but he seemed to always be conscious of it.

"Hi, Tom. Working the front today?" she asked.

"Just a bit of cleaning up. Jerry didn't show up for work," Tom said.

"That's good. Good that you're out here, not that Jerry didn't show up."

"Yeah," he shifted giving her an embarrassed smile, "well, you know how people are."

She knew he was talking about his scar. She'd seen people point it out. It's why he tended to work in the back.

"Just ignore them. Bunch of idiots that they are."

"Who's this then?" Tom asked, turning his attention to John. "Another boyfriend?"

He gave her a teasing smile. She laughed.

"No, this is John. He's a friend."

Tom offered his hand.

"I'm Tom."

John took his hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you," John said.

"Well, I better get back to work." He turned and then seemed to think better and glanced back. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too," Rose said, giving him a smile as he walked away.

Jules handed John their order. Then he led Rose over to one of the booths.

"He seems to like you," John said as they sat down.

She laughed.

"He's just being polite," she said, then picked up a chip and blew on it before popping it in her mouth.

"That's a bit more than politeness."

She glanced at Tom as he mopped the floor.

"He's nice. I wish more people could see that."

"What happened to him?"

She turned back to John, grabbing another chip.

"I'm not sure. He said it happened when he was a kid, but I didn't press him. It's probably hard to talk about."

"I'm surprised Sherlock didn't deduce what happened."

Sherlock? She wasn't sure what John was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"When they met."

"They haven't met, at least, not that I know of."

John gave her a confused look.

"I assumed they had when Tom asked if I was another boyfriend."

"Oh," she laughed. "No, he usually works in the back. Tom asked me about him once. Probably saw us come in together."

John gave her a teasing smile.

"I told you he likes you."

"I think I have enough trouble in that department right now. Let's not go adding to it."

They were quiet for a time, but one glance at John told her he had something on his mind and she was pretty sure she knew what that was. She focused her attention out the window, hoping to put him off, but knowing that it wouldn't work forever.

Her thoughts turned back to the two men she cared about. The Doctor. A man she said forever to. Time Lord. Alien. But still a man. He saved her life and then she traveled with him for two years and during that time he changed her, made her see things differently and she fell in love with him. He was her world, even after they were separated. She spent every waking hour trying to get back to him. When he left her she was heartbroken.

Deep down she knew he was trying to do the right thing. That was the Doctor. Always doing what was right, even if it was wrong, which, to her, it was. She didn't want a duplicate…a copy…she wanted him. According to the Doctor they were the same, but she couldn't see that because the man she loved walked away.

He was trying to set them both free. Give her the life he thought she needed and saving himself from watching her age, _wither and die, _his words. She also knew it hurt him as much as it hurt her. She saw that in his eyes that day on the beach.

Then there was Sherlock. A man so unlike the Doctor in many ways, but similar in others. A man who hid his feelings behind a shield of calculating intelligence. He lived his life being different. _I don't feel the same as other people feel. _Only, he did feel and she could bring that out in him.

He challenged her. Showing her the world through his eyes. Things were different with him than they were with the Doctor and, after everything she'd gone through he made her feel alive again.

There were other things to deal with at the moment. James and the murders, but she knew the day was coming when she'd have to make a choice and she didn't look forward to that day because one way or the other someone she cared for was going to be hurt and she would be the one responsible for causing the pain.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	20. Apologize

Had a wonderful storm come through and take out the internet for the whole area. Yay! (that was sarcasm...in case it didn't come through) Couldn't post anything, couldn't check my email...how did people get along before the internet? Good news! I wrote chapters...quite a few...will be posting them randomly throughout the day, night, tomorrow...I did say a quite a few. :D

* * *

Amy stepped into the console room with her husband next to her as the Doctor entered the TARDIS. She had plenty of time to think while he was gone and although she still wasn't happy about the situation with Rose she needed to talk to the Doctor, find out what was going on. What he planned, though she was pretty sure she knew what that was.

"Could you go find my pink hair band?" she asked, turning to Rory.

"Pink hair band?" he inquired, as if he had no idea what she was talking about, which he probably didn't because she didn't own one, but she needed to occupy him while she talked to the Doctor.

"Yes, pink hair band."

"You don't own a pink hair band."

"Of course I do. I wore it last week, don't you remember?"

"Um…" he didn't, she could see that, but he wasn't about to admit that he didn't notice she was wearing it. "…right. I remember now."

"Could you find it for me?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Okay."

He hurried back down the corridor to their room. That would keep him busy for about an hour. The Doctor was slumped over the inactive control panel. She crossed the room toward him.

"Doctor, we need to talk," she said.

"Not now, Amelia," he snapped.

He was angry, but she had her own bag of angry. Only, she was trying not to open it.

"I know I yelled at you earlier and I'm not sorry for it because I'm right. You know what it would do to her." He sighed. "But I'm willing to listen because maybe there's another solution."

He rounded on her.

"Another solution? There are only two solutions!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm your friend and I want to find out what's going on. Help if I can."

He turned back and sighed into the console and she took that as a que to continue.

"You're in love with her," a statement, not a question because she knew. Had seen it in his eyes.

"Yes," he admitted, almost too low for Amy to hear.

"But you've never mentioned her."

"I couldn't. Talking about Rose it…it hurt too much." His voice cracked, startling her. Amy drew closer, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Who was she…to you, I mean."

"Rose Tyler saved me. After the Time War. After what I had to do. It nearly destroyed me. Would have if it wasn't for her." Amy remembered when he told her what he had to do to end the war. Destroy his own people and countless other species. It was his darkest moment. "I hated myself after that, but she saw something in me, a spark of humanity and she blew that spark into a flame. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be the man I am."

Rose not only saved him she changed him. Helped him see who he really was. Why did he leave her? He loved her like Amy loved Rory, maybe more so. She could never leave her husband. How could the Doctor leave Rose?

"Then why did you leave her behind?"

He got that far off look and she could see pain in his eyes. The pain he usually masked and it broke her heart.

"There was a battle. The Daleks were trying to destroy all of reality. During the battle my meta-crisis was created."

"Meta-crisis?"

"Human biological meta-crisis. In my previous regeneration I lost my hand in a sword fight. During the battle, Donna, one of my companions, touched my hand. Her DNA combined with mine and, basically, the meta-crisis grew out of my hand. He was, in essence, me, looked the same, thought the same, had all of my memories up until the point of his creation. Only, because Donna's human he was also human."

"So, a clone of you?"

"Not really, but that'll work if it's easier for you to understand."

She ignored his comment because she knew he was upset.

"So, you left Rose with him?"

"He needed someone to take care of him."

That was the Doctor. Always thinking about everyone else.

"Why didn't you take him with you?"

"I couldn't. He ended the battle and because of what he did I couldn't trust him."

Ended the battle? There was more to it than that. He'd been in battles, hell, she'd been right next to him in some.

"What did he do?"

"He destroyed them. The Daleks. All of them."

Okay, but what was so bad about that? The Doctor always tried to settle things peacefully, always giving his enemies a choice, but when they didn't take it he wasn't above fighting them.

"But, I mean, they were trying to destroy all of reality."

"It was genocide, Amy. And he wasn't sorry. He would've done it again."

Then he wasn't like the Doctor. Her Doctor might've killed them if he didn't have a choice, but he would've been ridden with guilt, guilt he would've hid, but it would've been there. Now she understood why the Doctor felt he was dangerous.

"And you left her with him?"

"Because I thought she could save him, like she saved me. She found me after I did the same thing and she helped me…and...I needed her to be safe. She almost died again and it would've been my fault."

So, he gave her up to help them, both of them.

"But you loved her."

"Yes, and with him she could have a life, a safe human life, because he was in essence me, only human."

He was trying to do the right thing, even if he was an idiot. She wasn't sure if she ought to slap him in the back of the head or hug him.

"No wonder she's mad at you."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her that stupid confused look. He had no idea.

"She didn't want human you. She was in love with you, you. Mad man in a box you."

"But he was me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not to her." He still had that stupid confused look on his face. He would be completely lost without Amy. "The first thing you have to do is apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For being an idiot."

"But I was-"

She waved her hand.

"It doesn't matter. You were an idiot and idiots ought to apologize. Ask Rory." She smiled. "And don't go into one of your lengthy speeches about why you did it. None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that you were an idiot and you're sorry."

"There are other things going on right now, Amy."

"There are always other things. Things get in the way, remember? Well, not this time and I'm not letting you put this off." She grabbing his shoulders and shoved him toward the door. "Now go apologize!"

"But what about River?"

"You weren't worried about her before, but now that you've got to apologize to Rose it's what about River? I don't think so."

"But you said-"

"That you shouldn't do that to her, but maybe there's a way around that."

"What way?"

"No, not now, later. You. Go. Now. Don't make me hide your bowties."

He walked to the door and stepped out. She knew that would get him. After finding out what Rose had done for him, who she was to him, Amy couldn't let him leave without some kind of closure. She knew she might well have put them on the path of reconciliation. That was always a chance, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	21. Apologies and Arguments

The Doctor sat on the stairs just inside the door waiting for Rose to return to her flat. He wanted to get to her before the consulting detective waylaid her. At the moment, Sherlock was busy poring over that file. The Doctor learned everything he needed to know on his initial inspection of the research documents.

Dr. Hastings altered the meta-crisis' personality, but he had no idea what he'd actually done. What he'd unleashed. The meta-crisis was human, but with a Time Lord mind. The Doctor's mind. By altering his personality, by changing him, Dr. Hastings turned the meta-crisis into the darkest parts of the Doctor. The love he felt for Rose had been warped and twisted, which was most likely why he was targeting her. Unless someone intervened he wouldn't stop until he'd accomplished his goal.

The door opened and Rose entered followed by John. The Doctor stood up. He glanced at the other man and then focused his attention on her.

"Do you have a minute? I think we ought to talk," he said.

John gave Rose a protective glance, but she put her hand on his arm.

"It's all right. You go ahead." John shot the Doctor a warning look and then continued down the hall to her flat. "Let's…um…go for a walk, yeah?" she asked opening the door.

He stepped out and she followed. Then she took his arm and he allowed her to lead him down the street. The feel of her arm around his took him back, back before everything became complicated. When it was just him and her and all of space and time. Before the beast in the pit. The creature that planted the first seeds of doubt in the back of his mind. _The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon. _And she did, at least, according to the records. Rose Tyler died that day at Canary Wharf.

She wasn't really dead, but he'd lost her. Ripped away to a parallel world. He could've gotten her back. Tore a hole in the universe, but that would've collapsed both universes, not that he hadn't thought about it because she wasn't just another companion. She was the woman who saved him, the woman he was in love with. He tried to fight those feelings growing inside of him back in his ninth regeneration, but when she came back to the game station to save him all those years ago he couldn't deny how he felt and when he regenerated he became a man who could love her. Only, she was human so he kept that secret tucked away, making sure that although they were close they never crossed that line, a line he wouldn't be able to come back from.

He almost told her that day on Bad Wolf Bay. The day he burned up a sun to say goodbye. Almost told her because it was his last chance and then the power faded and it was too late. He thought that was the worst day of his life. It nearly destroyed him, but there was a far worse day coming for him. The day she returned and once again they found themselves on the godforsaken beach.

After almost losing her a second time to another battle he knew there was only one way to keep her safe and the meta-crisis was his way to do that. He needed her and she needed to live a human life. A safe human life. So, he held back those words because he knew the meta-crisis would say them and he had. Seeing her kiss him practically ripped his hearts from his chest and that was why he walked away. He couldn't watch them together, it was too painful. So, he left with Donna and he lost her too, but he knew that was coming. Knew from the moment he saw the meta-crisis.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as Rose led him into a park. He sat down next to her on a bench.

When he left her he thought he was doing the right thing, but now he knew how wrong he'd been.

"You wanted to talk, yeah?" she asked.

The slight breeze ruffled her blonde hair. She was older than she had been that day. Only a few years, but he could see it. Her eyes were different too. There was more pain and guilt and he knew he was responsible for some, if not all of it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry?"

"For everything." She gave him a suspicious look, something he'd never seen directed at him, at least, not by her. "For deciding what was best for you. For leaving him with you when he was my responsibility. And for walking away, for leaving you behind. I never wanted to do that to you. When I said not to you, I meant it, but then you almost died again and it would've been my fault. I just-"

She put her hand on his, stopping his rant.

"You thought you were doing the right thing, yeah?"

She gave him a smile that he returned. Her hand was warm on his. The feeling almost intimate. He gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Yes, at the time I did."

"But now you don't think it was right?"

"No, I don't."

"Because of what happened to James?"

James? The meta-crisis.

"No, not because of him." He glanced away, thinking about everything he'd been through since he walked away. "I…I've been through a lot since that day. I'm not the same man I was then."

She was quiet for a time. Thinking over what he said, but her hand was still on his and he took that as a good sign. She was right. He shouldn't make decisions for her. That's how they got into this mess in the first place. He wanted her to go with him, but in the end it had to be her choice.

"I'm not the same person I was either," she said, breaking the silence between them. "I've been through my own battles and they…changed me." He wanted to ask what she'd been through, but he knew now wasn't the time for that. "I won't blindly follow you, Doctor. I can't be that person again."

"I wouldn't want you to. Rose I…" he swallowed. There were three words. Words he'd held back, but now it was time to voice them. "I-"

"What are you going to do?" she asked, cutting him off.

He blinked. Pulled out of the moment by her question.

"About what?"

"James, Doctor, what are you going to do about him?"

The meta-crisis. The last thing on his mind at the moment, but she was worried about him. That was so like her. Rose never could leave a friend behind.

"He…well, I have to find him first."

"And then?"

"And then stop him."

She pulled her hand off his, making the air around them a bit colder. She knew what he was getting at and she wasn't happy about it, but he didn't have a choice.

"Stop him?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"How?"

He couldn't leave the meta-crisis, not as he was and he was too dangerous to take aboard the TARDIS. If the TARDIS was operable he could trap the meta-crisis in suspended animation, as he'd done to The Family, but that wasn't an option at the moment, which left only one choice, a choice he knew Rose wasn't going to like.

"I can't allow him to go on," he replied.

"You can't!" she snapped, eyes blazing.

He knew she'd be upset, but he'd rather have her angry and alive then…he pushed the thought aside before it took root.

"I won't let him kill you. He's dangerous, Rose, you have no idea-"

"No, Doctor! I won't let you!"

"Do you think this is easy for me? If there was another way I'd take it, but the TARDIS is still repairing and I'm not going to wait around until he comes for you!"

She glared at him for a moment and then the anger in her eyes ebbed.

"There is another way."

Another way? He couldn't see one, but then she did have a way of picking up on things that he couldn't.

"What?" he asked.

"You could fix him," she suggested.

"Fix him?"

"I know you could do it." She took his hands, her eyes filled with hope, something else he hadn't seen in a long time. "Get into his mind, repair what that doctor did to him. Change him back."

He sighed. Yes, he'd thought about that, but there were complications. As much as he wanted to fan those flames of hope he wouldn't lie to her. Not to her.

"I could. You're right, but I won't."

She dropped his hands, anger replacing hope.

"Why the hell not?"

He glanced at her. Startled by her words.

"He tried to kill you and he's killed others. If I changed him back I don't think he could live with what he's done."

"You can't know that," she snapped.

"Yes, I can, because he's me."

"He didn't kill those women. I know he didn't."

"You don't want to believe he's capable of that, but Rose I've seen the research papers. I know what Dr. Hastings did to him."

"You're right. You have changed. The old Doctor would've believed me. Trusted me. You aren't him, not anymore!"

She shot up and stalked out of the park. He let her go because he knew there wasn't anything he could say to change her mind. She always wanted to see the best in people, believe they could be saved, but he didn't have the luxury of believing that. Not after everything he'd been through. And not at the risk of losing her.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	22. What He was Waiting For

He watched her through the binoculars from his vantage point inside his parked car. He had no idea who the bloke was. Probably some friend. She was good at that. Making friends, making people think they could trust her and then one mistake and she turned her back.

He couldn't believe his luck when he found out she was there, trapped on that world with him. Not his original world and definitely not what he was aiming for with that experiment. Something had gone wrong. There was a blinding light and then he was falling. He landed hard on a street, middle of the night. At first he thought he'd simply been displaced. Not from one point in time to another, which is what he'd been aiming for, but across town only when he made it back home he found out that it wasn't his home. Someone else lived there.

It took him a while to realize what must have happened. Where he was. Not his world, but another. A parallel world. This was all her fault. If she hadn't turned her back on him he wouldn't have started the experiment in the first place. She was the one to blame, making him believe she actually cared when the only person she ever cared about was that bloody Doctor. No one else measured up in her eyes, but she let him believe he did right up until the point where she pulled the rug out from under him. She would pay for everything she'd done to him.

She stood up, yelling at the bloke she was with and then she did the one thing he'd been waiting for, because now he was ready, she walked away. On her own. Out of the park. He glanced at the bloke, sitting on the bench, lost in thought. He wasn't going anywhere. Good.

He dropped the binoculars as she walked out of the park and started down the street toward him. Only she didn't know, had no idea he was waiting for her, for this opportunity. She drew closer. He grabbed the door handle, waiting. When she reached the point where she was too close to get away he opened the door and stepped out quickly, reaching into the pocket of his trousers to take hold of the needle hidden inside.

"Hello, Rose," he greeted.

She froze. Her eyes widening, in that completely unexpected way. He stepped toward her. She was still too stunned to react.

"Haven't seen you in ages," he continued, drawing up just close enough.

"How did you…?" but the rest of the question died as he pulled his hand out and plunged the needle into her arm. "Doctor!" and then her body slumped.

He grabbed her as she collapsed. Doctor? In all the time he'd kept watch on her he hadn't seen the Doctor once. That was something to worry about later. He pulled her to the car, opened the back door, and tossed her inside.

* * *

"Doctor!"

Her voice reached him. Rose! He let her…no…he let her walk away on her own. He hadn't even thought…He shot off the bench and ran out of the park. If the meta-crisis took her he'd never forgive himself. He raced out in time to see a car pull away. The driver…What? How? How could it be him?

He didn't even belong there. Why would he take Rose? He chased after the car, but it was no use. He stopped, staring after the car as it disappeared around the corner. Gone. She was gone and it was his fault. And now, he had no idea how he was going to find her.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	23. Wives and Confrontations

John handed Amy and Rory a cup of tea and then sat down at the table with his own. Sherlock was lost in thought in the other room while Rose and the Doctor were off having a chat, which left him, Amy and Rory to their own devices.

"Thanks," Amy said. "For the tea."

"Yeah, it's nice to sit around, like, you know, normal folk," Rory said.

"You don't get to sit around much?" John asked.

Amy laughed.

"The Doctor really isn't one for sitting around. Running for your life on the other hand, he's got that covered in spades," she said.

"Why do you travel with him then? Sounds a bit dangerous."

"You don't know the half of it," Rory replied.

"Well, it's not all running for our lives. It's seeing something you never thought you'd see. Some distant planet or meeting someone who was just a name in a history book. There was one time the Doctor took me to meet Vincent Van Gogh."

John paused, cup to lips, catching her eye. He lowered the cup.

"You met Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Yep," she smiled.

"What? I mean, what was he like?"

"Bit flirty."

Her husband sat his cup down.

"Hang on," Rory cut in. "You never said he flirted with you."

She gave him a completely innocent look. One that John didn't even buy and he hardly knew her.

"Didn't I?"

"Um…no, think I'd remember that."

"Oh, well, don't get like that. It was all one sided…well, mostly."

Rory narrowed his eyes.

"Mostly?"

"You can't blame me. I forgot about you? Remember? You didn't exist?"

"Still-"

She took her husband's hand, giving him a smile.

"Oh, come on husband, you know you're the only man for me."

John watched the display, not entirely sure what was going on. Didn't exist? What the hell did that mean?

"Yeah, well, all right," Rory conceded.

John's mind kept turning back to that odd thing she mentioned when they first arrived. That bit about her daughter.

"So…um…you two have a daughter?"

Amy dropped Rory's hand and flashed John a smile, bit of a motherly smile.

"River, yeah," Amy said.

"Where is she…I mean, if you don't mind my asking," John said.

"I'm not really sure," he gave Amy a quizzical look and she continued. "She pops in when she wants to see us."

"Pops in?"

"She's a time traveler, like the Doctor."

Time traveler? But she couldn't have been very old. Four maybe, six if they were young when she was born."

"Time traveler?"

"Last time we saw her was…what? A few weeks ago," Amy asked, turning to Rory.

"For your birthday. She was upset with the Doctor for not showing up, then she called him an idiot man, you know, like she does and then she left," Rory added.

She didn't sound like a child, but she had to be.

"She must have found him, which is probably why he wasn't as late as usual."

"Before that it was the day after her anniversary, remember? You both talked for…what was it? Two hours."

Hang on. Anniversary?

"You're just upset because we shooed you out of the house."

"I was watching something."

"Some things a girl doesn't want her dad to know."

All right, that definitely didn't sound like a child, teenager maybe, but not a little girl.

"What…" Rory shook his head. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"See?"

"Hang on," John interrupted. "Anniversary? Your daughter's anniversary?"

"Hers and the Doctor's," Amy said, turning to him.

What?

"Sorry…what?" John asked.

It sounded like she was saying…but she couldn't be. That would be…there were so many things wrong with what that would be.

"Their wedding anniversary."

The gears in John's mind screeched to a halt. It…that…what the hell?

"They're married?"

"Yep," Amy said, giving him a smile.

"The Doctor and your daughter?"

"Yep."

That was…so many things wrong with that.

"And…I mean…you're all right with that?"

"It took some getting used to, especially that whole mother-in-law bit, but she's happy and after everything she's been through she deserves that."

He shook his head. How could she be all right with that?

"But your daughter…I mean, she can't be more than-"

Amy laughed, cutting him off.

"She's not a little girl, though I'm not entirely sure how old she is," she turned to her husband, "Mid-twenties, you think?"

"Maybe…she was in her early twenties before she changed. You know, back when we called her Mels."

"Mid-twenties, that sounds right."

"Hang on…what the hell are you two going on about?" John asked, mid-twenties, there was no way. _Time traveler._ The words came back to him.

"Sorry," Amy said. "It's a bit confusing. I know. I lived it and it still confuses me sometimes. Rory more so, but he's Rory."

"Hey, I am sitting right here," Rory shot.

"You know I love your stupid face," she said, giving him a quick peck. She turned back to John. "When I was pregnant with River I was taken by a group called the Silence. They wanted our daughter."

"Why?"

"Because she was different. Rory and I were on the TARDIS on our wedding night, if you know what I mean?" she raised her eyebrows.

John needed no further explanation in that area.

"Ah, got it."

"Anyway because of that her DNA was different. After I had her they did things, changed her more."

Changed her? Why would they take Amy's baby and change her…something to do with her DNA obviously, but he couldn't figure out why someone would do that.

"What did they want her for?"

"A weapon. They wanted to use her to kill the Doctor."

Hang on. They took her child to turn her into a weapon? That was the most horrible thing he'd ever heard.

"They took your child to use her to kill the Doctor?"

"Yes, that was their intention, but River, well, she's always been strong willed. Gets that from her me."

That was horrible. Obviously she got her daughter back, but still, to lose her, even for a time, was awful.

"You got her back though."

"No, well, not like you think. She found us when she was little, only we were young too, about the same age. We grew up with our daughter without realizing who she was."

That…well, that was beyond strange. So they lost their daughter, but they grew up with her. He couldn't wrap his mind around the concept.

"So, she escaped and found you?"

"No, they let her go, but not fully. They allowed her to be on her own, but they were always there, programming her. She tried to kill the Doctor the first time she met him, but then she saved him."

He still couldn't get over the idea that the Doctor was married. He didn't act like it, at least, he didn't around Rose.

"Even though she tried to kill him he still married her?"

"That was after the second time."

River tried to kill him twice?

"There was a second time?"

"She refused to kill him that time, but she almost collapsed the entire universe by doing that. I did mention she's a bit stubborn?"

John shook his head. It was almost too much. Basically the Doctor was married to their daughter, who wasn't a child and she tried to kill him, twice. And this was the man Rose loved? John wondered how much she knew about the Doctor, about who he was now.

The door opened and the Doctor entered the flat, looking…well…stricken. Amy seemed to have noticed because she was on her feet, crossing the room in the next moment.

"Doctor, what happened? What is it?" Amy asked, concern evident in her voice.

That's when John noticed what was missing. The Doctor had come through the door…alone. Where the hell was Rose? Had he left her alone?

"Where is she?" John asked, standing up and striding into the living room.

"She…" the Doctor began in a broken voice, "She's gone."

"Gone?" John asked in disbelief.

Their conversation pulled Sherlock from his thoughts. The detective stood up, looking murderous as he faced the Doctor.

"What the hell happened?" Sherlock yelled.

"I'll get her back," The Doctor promised.

"No, you've done enough!"

The Doctor's face fell. John might've felt sorry for him if he wasn't as upset as Sherlock.

"I…there wasn't anything I could do."

His eyes misted over. Amy was at his side in the next moment.

"Nothing you could do? Really? You have no injuries, your clothes are in immaculate condition! Tell me, Doctor, did you simply stand there while she was taken or did you help James abduct her?" Sherlock shot.

Amy's eyes turned fierce.

"You have no right talking to him like that," she yelled, hands on hips.

Sherlock turned his withering glare on her.

"I have every right!"

She returned her own fiery glare.

"It wasn't the meta-crisis," The Doctor said, but his eyes were hard and his voice cold as he stared at the detective.

Every eye in the room turned to him.

"Who?" Sherlock demanded.

"It was someone I never thought I'd see again."

"What do you mean, someone you never thought you'd see again?" John asked.

The Doctor began pacing.

"Rose and I met him on our travels. She wanted to bring him along. I wasn't so sure, but that was mainly because of the way she looked at him. Not that it matters now-"

"Who is he?" Sherlock cut in, irritation apparent in his voice.

The Doctor stopped, eyeing the detective.

"Adam. His name's Adam."

Sherlock grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he crossed the room to the door.

"Sherlock," John called. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled the door open and hurried out. John ran after him. He could hear the Doctor, Amy, and Rory on his heels, but he was more intent on finding out exactly what his friend was up to. He'd gotten the look that told John he'd figured something out. Sherlock wasn't going to go chasing after a serial killer on his own, at least, not if John had anything to do with it.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	24. Revenge

James watched the abduction. Adam. Now that was interesting. How had he gotten there? Couldn't have come through the same way Rose had because he wasn't on the same world. The next word out of Rose's mouth ceased his contemplation.

A name. At first he thought he must have heard her wrong and then the bloke she'd been talking to in the park shot off the bench. The Doctor? James watched him race out of the park and chase after the car. It was him. Had to be, but he was different. Must have regenerated.

James' lips spread into a wide grin, one reminiscent of days gone by, but it was a different sort of joy he felt. If there was one person he blamed more than Rose, one he wanted revenge against more than her, it was the Doctor. The Time Lord who destroyed any chance he had at a life.

The man who created and abandoned him in the same day. Oh, this was rich, beyond his wildest dreams. His plan shifted. The pieces sliding into a new puzzle with a much different picture. Rose was the way to create that picture. To get his ultimate revenge. Hurt the Doctor in a way he'd never be able to come back from. Destroy him. Utterly and completely.

Oh, yes, he would get his revenge against the Time Lord and when he was finished the Doctor would be begging for death, but James wouldn't give him what he wanted. Oh, no, because if the Time Lord was there that meant the TARDIS was there. He could use her. Once the Doctor was begging for death James would use the TARDIS to suspend him in time. The Doctor would live forever with his torment and no one could save him.

First, there was a small matter to deal with. Adam would be easy to find. All those cameras Mycroft controlled, ones Moriarty hacked into in the past. They were easy enough for James to gain control of. He flipped through the images until he located the car. Now, all he had to do was wait. Adam would take her to wherever he planned on keeping her and James would be watching. He'd show up, deal with Adam, take Rose and phase one would begin. A gleeful smile lit up his face. Oh, yes, this was going to be brilliant!

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	25. Whatever It Takes

As soon as the cab stopped next to the hospital Sherlock opened the door and climbed out, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the other four occupants as possible. John, The Doctor, and Mrs. Pond questioned him the entire ride there. He hadn't answered any of them because he'd been busy texting the whole time, but that didn't stop their incessant barrage.

His entire being was focused on a name. As soon as The Doctor mentioned that name, a name he was already familiar with, he immediately thought of Molly. Adam, the man she'd been seeing, but had recently broken things off with because…well, he hadn't actually asked why. Merely noted that she was no longer with him.

He climbed the stairs and entered the building with all four of them on his heels. He tried not to let his mind wonder to Rose and what she might be going through because he knew if he allowed those thoughts, even for a moment, the anger would consume him. Anger that, at the moment, would be directed toward one of the men following him. He couldn't believe the Doctor had the gall to promise he'd get Rose back. As if Sherlock needed his help. The man stood by while she was taken. As far as Sherlock was concerned he was less than worthless.

"Sherlock, what's this all about?" John asked, but he ignored his friend.

Instead, he opened the door and headed down the stairs, not wanting to stand around waiting for the lift while questions were thrown at him. At the moment, Molly was one of two leads, and, if he was right, she might very well be the quickest way to locate Rose.

He threw open the door at the bottom of the stairs and stalked down the hall. The fluorescents flickered overhead, but he paid them less mind than he paid to the four people following him. The hallway seemed to stretch longer than it ever had, probably due to his need to reach the end. Reach the one person with answers.

"What part of the hospital is this?" Amy asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I think we're headed to the morgue," Rory replied.

"The morgue? Why would he rush out of her flat to come here?"

"No idea."

He wished they would've stayed behind. He had absolutely no need for any of them. Well, perhaps John, but the others were more of a hindrance than anything else. He finally reached the end of the hall and a moment later stepped into the morgue. Molly was sitting on one of the stools, gazing into a microscope, but upon entering she looked up.

"Sherlock," she said, giving him a smile before noticing the group of people trailing him. "Um…do you need something?"

"Adam," Sherlock said as he strode across the room toward Molly.

"Adam?" she asked in confusion.

"I need his address, Molly."

"Address?"

"Yes, his home, you know where he lives don't you?"

"Well, yes, of course. It's just-" she began, uncertainly.

"It's important. I need it. Will you give it to me?"

"Sherlock," John cut in, in a low voice. "I doubt it's the same-"

Sherlock eyed his friend.

"It's too much of a coincidence. A man named Adam from Rose's past. The same name as the man Molly's been seeing. A man she broke things off with right before the murders began-"

"Murders?" Molly asked.

"Will you give me his address?" Sherlock asked, turning his gaze on Molly. She still wasn't sure so he gave her a smile, softening his eyes as he did so. "Please?"

She returned his smile, a clear indication that he'd gotten through to her.

"Um…yes, of course," she said, grabbing a pen and writing it down.

John leaned close to him, that half angry half disbelieving look on his face.

"You could've called Lestrade instead of questioning her," his friend chastised.

"I did contact Lestrade. He's running a search, but, as you well know, the police are limited and we don't have time to spare."

Molly handed him the paper with the address.

"Thank you, Molly," he said, then turned and walked back through the door. As he started down the hall the Doctor drew up next to him. Sherlock glanced at the man's insistent look before rolling his eyes and returning his gaze to the end of the hall.

"What are you up to?" the Doctor asked.

Sherlock ignored him.

"You have a plan. I know you do. Care to share it with the rest of us?" he continued.

"No," Sherlock replied, shortly.

"We could help. I could help."

He knew exactly what he was going to do. He didn't need any help, lest of all the Doctor's. It was his fault she was in Adam's hands in the first place.

"I neither want nor require your assistance," Sherlock shot back.

He reached the end of the hall, grabbing the door handle, but the Doctor put his hand on the door, keeping it closed. He eyed the detective, furiously. That darkness Sherlock noticed earlier barely held back, but the detective held his gaze with his own demons threatening to break free.

"Can't you put your petty feelings aside long enough to find her?"

"This isn't about _feelings_," Sherlock snapped, spitting out the word as if it was poisonous. "It's about time. You might be willing to take the time for explanations, Doctor, but every second Rose is with Adam is one second closer to her death."

"Adam isn't going to kill her. I'm not entirely sure why he took her or how he wound up here in the first place, but-"

Did he really not see? Sherlock gazed into his eyes. No, he didn't.

"According to Rose you're a genius. Obviously her view is flawed."

"Sorry?"

"Adam is the murderer, not James. If I'd known more than one of your…mistakes had found its way to my London I would've put the pieces together sooner."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, taking his hand from the door. Sherlock took his chance and opened the door, stepping through, and ascending the stairs.

"But Adam was just a stupid kid-" the Doctor argued, trailing him up the stairs.

"He's not a kid anymore," Sherlock cut in.

"How can you be so sure?"

Sherlock sighed. There really wasn't time for this. He pulled open the door and started across the lobby. If he had to explain he certainly wasn't going to stop to do so.

"Strangulation is an intimate form of murder. The killer had to be close, close enough to watch his victim die. We both know that James is more than capable of murder, but there were pieces that didn't fit. It took time for the first victim to die. Seven to eight minutes. There were clear indications of hesitation by the killer, as if killing was new to him. There was no hesitation when James killed Moriarty. His hands didn't shake, leading me to believe he's killed before. Memories, I'm assuming, you both share."

He glanced at the Doctor. The man betrayed to emotion, but he didn't refute the accusation. Sherlock knew from Rose's explanation that the Doctor had in fact killed millions.

"The second victim," the detective continued, "died faster. The killer was more sure of himself. A clear escalation. Between the two murders there was a note left at Rose's flat. To taunt her. The note could've only been left by James. It was meant to scare her and, although, the note claimed he was watching her it was not violent in nature, not like the murders, which didn't fit. Murderers don't deescalate. The only reason I believed James was responsible was because I was under the impression that he was the only one here from her past. The only one who could've known about Henrik's and her favorite color." They reached the sidewalk. Sherlock hailed a cab. "As I said, Doctor, I'm not willing to risk one second more than necessary." A cab pulled up and Sherlock opened the door, eyeing the Doctor as the others climbed inside. "I will find her and I'll save her, even if that means I have to put a bullet through Adam's head because I'll do whatever it takes."

"As will I, Holmes," the Doctor said, climbing into the cab.

Sherlock slid in next to him and closed the door. He gave the address to the driver before focusing his attention out the window. He knew the Doctor was right, even if he wouldn't admit it. With both of them working together they stood a better chance of saving her. Sherlock would do anything to get her back and if that meant working with the Doctor then so be it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	26. Adam

Rose opened her eyes, she felt groggy and there was an ache in the side of her head. Not as if she'd been hit. It was something else…something…and then it came back to her. She'd been drugged, taken, but not by James. It was…

Adam! What the hell was he even doing there? How had he gotten there? The last time she saw him was when the Doctor dropped him back home after he almost let that creature get the TARDIS key on Satellite Five. He went behind their backs and got that thing put in his head. Then he proceeded to send future knowledge to his answering machine back home.

She was lying on something hard and very uncomfortable. The metal dug into her back. She sat up and that's when she realized her hands were bound. She examined the rope. She might be able to pull the knot apart with her teeth, but it would take a while.

The rope wasn't just around her hands it trailed to the frame she was sitting on, tied to end that was bolted to the floor. A bed. Well, it had been once. She glanced around the room. Someone torched the place, but the walls were made of brick so the structure was sound. There was a charred mess in the middle of the room that might've been a table and a couple chairs at one time. There was a chair resting against the far wall near the only door. It was plastic. New.

She had no idea where she was. An old hospital was her first guess, but the room seemed wrong. A prison? Maybe, but again it seemed off for that. The door opened and Adam stepped inside.

"You're awake. Lovely," he said, picking up the chair and crossing the room toward her.

He was different. Not the same man she remembered. Older, a few years at least. His eyes were a bit sunken and there were purple groves, as if he hadn't sleep much.

"Why are you doing this, Adam?" she asked.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," he said, setting the chair down and then turning it around so when he sat down he was facing her and resting his arms on the back of the chair.

"It's hard to be happy to see someone who shoved a needle into your arm and then tied you up."

"That's just a precaution," he dismissed.

"A precaution?"

"You're not exactly the innocent girl you once were, are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you. Seen what you can do. Although, I didn't see the Doctor. Now that did take me by surprise."

So, he'd been watching her. Why? If he was trapped here and trying to find a way back he could've approached her. Asked. That's not what he did. He kidnapped her, leading her to believe that a way back wasn't what he was after.

"The Doctor?" she asked.

"That can wait. First," he leaned forward, "tell me how you got here?"

She wanted to find out exactly what he was planning on doing with her, but she had an idea…a frightening idea. Maybe, if she could keep him talking she could figure a way out of this. There was also the Doctor and Sherlock, but she couldn't be sure they knew who had her. They were focused on James and if the Doctor hadn't seen Adam take her then they wouldn't be looking for him.

"I jumped through a crack in the skin of the universe. How about you?"

"Well, that is something. I suppose I got here the same way, but mine was purely an accident. You see, after you left me with this thing in my head my mum walked in. She saw it, another accident, and, well, she didn't take it very well. She wanted to drag me to doctors. Hoping some plastic surgeon somewhere could fix it, she, of course, didn't believe my story about traveling in space and time, probably thought I was mad, a side effect from whatever surgery I had undergone. I knew I couldn't see a doctor because if any of them saw it I'd be one for the medical science books. Eventually I had to leave. Hide from my own mother and everyone else.

"I only had one choice. I'd worked for Van Statten so I'd been disassembling and repairing enough alien technology to understand the science behind it, although locating and obtaining the proper equipment wasn't exactly easy. It took years, five of them, but I finally had a rudimentary time travel device built. It was bulky and unpredictable, but I had to get back to that place to have this thing removed. It's the only way I'd ever have a life again. Only, something went wrong and well, here we are."

He was ranting and she could tell there was something off about him. He wasn't the same person she remembered. She knew she was in a very dangerous situation. She had to try to talk her way out, if she could.

"Look, Adam, I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd have to-" she began.

"Save your I'm sorrys for someone who might actually believe you," he snapped.

"But I am."

He laughed. That half manic, mad sort of laughter that made fear creep up her spine.

"Admit it. You didn't think twice about me."

"I…" she trailed off because she hadn't.

"That's what I thought."

He blamed her, but it wasn't her fault. He made a choice. She knew she couldn't appeal to him, not like that. He was too far gone for appeals.

"You can't put all the blame on me," she snapped. "You chose to do that to yourself."

"It was a mistake, Rose!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "Haven't you ever made a mistake?" Then he scoffed. "No, of course not, you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Adam! I've made my own mistakes!"

The Doctor thought she used him once, the day she tried to save her dad. He thought that was the whole reason she came with him, but it'd been a spur of the moment decision. It was a betrayal of his trust, even if she hadn't planned it and it had shaken their friendship, if only for a short time.

"But he forgave you."

What she did was different than what Adam did. She tried to save someone she cared about. Adam, on the other hand, tried to use future knowledge to get ahead, for selfish reasons and that was something the Doctor couldn't forgive and neither could she.

"I-" she began.

"That's what you do," he cut in. "You make people trust you, believe you, do whatever you want and then you turn your back on them."

"I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do! That's what you did to me. Asked me to come with you and then one little mistake and you dropped me back home, but with this," he pointed to his forehead. "My life was over after that! You left me with less than nothing!"

"What's this about then? You wanted to bring me here to tell me how much I screwed up your life?"

He smiled.

"Oh, no, that's only part of it."

"And what's the other part?" she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

The Adam who traveled with her wasn't like this. He was different. Could leaving him like that really have changed him that much? She didn't want to believe that he was capable of what she was thinking, but she wanted to believe that James was even less and they were the only two who knew about Henrik's.

"All in good time. First thing's first. I want to know about the Doctor."

"You already know about him."

"That he's an alien, Time Lord, that he travels in space and time in the TARDIS, but what I want to know is…how do I kill him?"

Wait. What?

"Kill him? Why would you want to kill him?"

"He's responsible too. Not as much as you are. After all he didn't want me there in the first place. Made no qualms about letting me know, but he's also responsible for ruining my life."

He wanted to know how to kill the Doctor. Well, she wasn't about to help him. She might not agree with the Time Lord and she might not be very happy that he'd changed so much, but she wouldn't betray him.

"I won't tell you anything," she snapped.

"Oh, you'll tell me. I guarantee that," he said, giving her another smile.

He turned and walked out of the room. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him anything. If he thought…a strange hissing sound filled the room. She looked around to try to locate where the sound was coming from. Some kind of gas began pouring through the vent, filling the room. She coughed. What the hell was he doing? Her eyes closed. She forced them open, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep that up. She tried to stand. Her body felt heavy. The room swam and a moment later she was out.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	27. The Spider

Ready for the twist? Here it comes...

* * *

The woman glared at the Doctor through the camera feed as he climbed into a cab. He was harder to kill than a cockroach. Her plan had been perfect. Absolutely flawless, but he survived. He always managed to survive, but not this time. It had taken the energy of a continuum crystal, something she had to destroy an entire planet to acquire, but it was worth it.

She pulled out all the stops for this one because this time it wasn't merely her job, it was her life, it was personal because when he managed to worm his way out of her last attempt she'd almost been executed for her failure. She wasn't about to chance that happening, which was why she'd spent ten years sifting through his secrets, looking for the few bits that when put together would lead to his destruction.

Locating all the players was the first step. Travel between parallel worlds was risky and she had to be careful. Not that she cared about destroying another universe, but she couldn't chance alerting him. Couldn't be found out until it was too late for anyone to save him. Locate and watch. Find their weaknesses and use them.

Then there were the breadcrumbs she had to leave. Making sure to keep everyone on the right trail until they were all led to the goal. Her goal. First there was the doctor, not the one she was watching, but the other one. Locating a doctor who didn't mind working outside the system, outside the law, someone who might find psychological reprogramming interesting. Not that he would actually have anything to do with the meta-crisis' reprogramming, but she needed a front and Dr. Hastings was perfect for that.

The meta-crisis was first. She knew he'd never be satisfied merely being human. Not with all those memories. So, she gave him a way out, but not from her. He would've known something was going on so she stayed in the background. Used someone else to give him his way out. Hid the plans where she knew he'd discover them.

He started his experiment, but she knew it wouldn't do exactly what he wanted. Something he wouldn't know until it was too late. She wrapped enough truth around it to make it believable. A bit of what she'd done to the child.

He didn't tell the girl, but she knew he wouldn't. A surprise. Only, he was the one surprised when the experiment backfired and he was pulled through the rip, coming out near the hospital, exactly where she wanted him.

Adam was next. A diversion she could use later, but she knew he could very well become a loose cannon and she wouldn't have that again. So, she brought him aboard. Altered his implant. He would be her puppet, staying out of the game until he was needed without ever realizing what he was doing. Altering him warped his mind, but she really wasn't concerned with that. It wasn't as if he'd ever see the end of the game anyway.

Rose, the girl the Doctor was still in love with, was next. She was the one the woman had to wait on because Rose was the honey in the trap. The one thing that would draw them all in and hold them there until it was too late. If she was taken right away she'd realize what happened to the meta-crisis and she'd look for him, which would make the plan fall apart. The woman couldn't chance that. So, she waited. Three months. Five. Eight. Creating the rips. Holding the last one open long enough for the girl to jump through.

The girl came out exactly where she wanted. She knew Rose's sudden appearance would intrigue the fictional detective enough to make him interested. Keeping the girl where she needed her to be.

The Doctor was last. Pulling the TARDIS out of the time vortex and through the final rip nearly drained the continuum crystal, but once all the players were on the board she really didn't need it anymore.

Now it was only a matter of moving the pieces in the right direction. She picked up the communicator.

"It's time. Give him the idea."

"Yes, ma'am," a man replied, probably one of the doctors keeping him sedated.

Keeping him under proved to be more difficult than she anticipated. He was human like Amy, but unlike the child's mother his mind was more powerful. Not as easily manipulated, but it could be manipulated.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	28. Preparations

James walked down the stairs to the basement flat. He pulled out his sonic and paused. Staring at the device. The sonic that I made? He shook his head. Of course he made it where else would it have come from? He remembered making it last month after Rose and Sherlock escaped that warehouse.

He did that sometimes. Forgot things, but he always remembered. He pointed his sonic at the door handle and pushed down the button. It warbled, a bit different from the original, but the TARDIS hadn't made this one. He turned the handle and stepped inside.

Everyone was gone, searching for Rose. His eyes fell on the TARDIS and he smiled. Not his TARDIS, but even after everything there was still a fondness, a small sliver of yesterday trapped in his heart. Something, not even Dr. Hastings, had been able to remove and, as it turned out, that was a very good thing because he could still access it. Use it.

He crossed the room noting that the power was down inside the TARDIS, another good thing because if she was operational he doubted she'd let him in. There was always a possibility since he and the Doctor shared genetic markers, but he preferred sure things not possibilities.

The door opened easily and he stepped inside. It was dark, but still light enough to see. The inside had changed as much as the Doctor. Was that a dart board? The Time Lord looked younger, but the console room appeared to be a cross between teenager and bachelor pad.

He crossed the room and headed down the corridor. As entertaining as poking fun at the Doctor was he didn't have much time. There were things he needed, but he had to get to Rose before Adam killed her. That would ruin his plan.

He headed into the wardrobe room first. Searching for the outfit through the racks of clothes. He pulled out one of two brown pinstriped suits, there had been three which meant the Doctor ruined one of them regenerating. _Not the coat, not the coat, not the…_Oh, yes! At least he wasn't wearing it at the time. James changed into the suit and pulled the familiar, long coat on.

He gazed at himself in the full length mirror. The Doctor's tenth regeneration shared back at him. Revolting. There was nothing for it. He had to play his part. It was the only way he could be sure she'd do what he needed her to do.

Now, the med bay. To make sure she believed him. He raced into the room and over to the cabinet containing the vials he was after. The medical liquid was similar to Sodium Pentothal. It would take away her resolve and make her more willing to believe whatever he told her, which was what he needed her to do. He grabbed four of the vials, stuffing them in his pocket and then retrieved a medical injector.

Now, he had everything he needed to put his plan into motion. Everything except Rose, but that would be resolved within the hour. He headed out of the TARDIS to begin step one.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	29. Behind the Curtain

Amy sat in the cab next to Rory across from the Doctor while Sherlock and John were outside talking to the woman Adam claimed was his mum, at least, that's what he told Molly. The detective was trying to find out where Adam might have gone. The Doctor had been quiet ever since he climbed in the cab at the hospital and that didn't sit well with her. When it came to the Doctor, quiet was always a bad sign.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes. Fine," he mumbled in that way that told her he wasn't really listening.

"Doctor," Amy demanded.

His eyes snapped to her.

"What?" he growled, irritated that she'd pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Don't give me that. I can see there's something wrong. What is it?" she asked, folding her arms and giving him her _don't make me hide your bowties _look.

He sighed.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The cracks." She eyed him. "It's odd and not normal odd like winding up on a spaceship full of dinosaurs, but strange odd like tiny boxes falling from the sky with nothing inside. As if this was somehow planned."

"Planned? What do you mean? What was planned?"

"Four cracks. Well, more than four, but we'll say four because those are the only ones that seem to count. First James, then Rose, then Adam, then us. Two in one universe and two in another all leading to this place. This time, well general time. Why? And better yet who's behind it?"

"You think someone planned this?"

"Or something."

Something? What did he mean by that?

"But…I thought James was working on an experiment that went wrong."

"He very likely was, but was that what caused the cracks or was there another cause? If there's one thing I've learned it's that with this much coincidence there's usually someone…or something behind the curtain."

"Who could do that? Create cracks in two different universes that all led to the same place?" she asked.

"There are a few possibilities."

A few? It sounded nearly impossible to her.

"And they are?"

"For another time," he replied as the door opened.

John climbed in first, followed by Sherlock. Amy wanted to continue questioning the Doctor, but one look told her he didn't want to discuss his concerns in front of the other two.

"Where to now?" the Doctor asked.

"We have the address where she's being held," Sherlock replied.

They knew where Rose was?

"You got that from Adam's mother?

"No, that lead didn't pan out, but I sent Mycroft a message about her abduction before we arrived at the hospital. He searched all the cameras and followed the car's progress until it arrived at its destination."

His brother was able to search the camera footage that fast? The police weren't even that quick. The TARDIS was, but that was the TARDIS. She would've been quicker actually.

"We need a plan," the Doctor said.

"I already told you my plan," Sherlock replied.

The Doctor's face became grave.

"One that doesn't involve shooting Adam on sight."

Wait. What? That was Sherlock's plan? Then again, if Adam was responsible for killing all those women maybe that wasn't exactly bad, but the Doctor wouldn't go for it.

"It's the quickest way to get her out of there," the detective said.

"At least let me try to reason with him first," the Doctor replied.

"Do you have a gun?"

"I don't carry weapons."

"You want to go in there, unarmed, and reason with him?"

"Yes."

That was the worst idea Amy ever heard…and that was saying something because the Doctor had come up with some pretty mad ideas before.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Doctor," Amy insisted.

"It'll be fine," he replied, giving her his fake smile, the one that told her he had no idea what was going to happen, but he was telling her what she wanted to hear.

"Doctor," she tried.

"Come on, Pond. I know what I'm doing."

Translation, he had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to do it anyway. She sighed. There was no talking him out of it.

"It's your head," Sherlock shrugged. "I'll give you three minutes."

"Three?"

"And then John and I are coming in."

"What about us?" Amy asked.

"Are you armed?" Sherlock asked.

"No."

"Then you two can wait outside."

No, no way. They weren't going to have all the fun while she and Rory waited outside.

"Really? You want us to wait…outside?" Rory asked.

"But-" Amy began.

"Amelia," the Doctor warned.

"This once I think we ought to do what they want," her husband said.

She folded her arms, drawing her eyebrows together.

"Fine," she snapped, glaring out the window.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	30. The Rescue

"Wakey, wakey."

The voice seemed to be coming from beyond the fog bank. Rose tried to focus on it, but her mind was clouded. A sharp _slap _to her cheek cleared the fog. Her eyes snapped open. She was sitting up and Adam's face was hovering inches from hers. She tried to lift her hand to grab him, slap him, something, but she couldn't lift her hand.

She glanced down. Her hands were tied, one on either side of her, to the metal bedsprings. She was sitting on the frame. Trying, unsuccessfully to move her legs told her that they too were tied in place.

"Nice of you to join me," Adam continued.

"What the hell is this?" she growled.

"Can't have you moving around," he said, standing up. She caught sight of the pink scarf in his hand, "while I question you."

Her stomach dropped as fear clutched at the back of her neck, like cold fingers. _Pink fibers. The killer obviously used a scarf to strangle her. _Sherlock's words floated through her mind, the fear she felt took a firmer hold jumpstarting her heartbeat.

"Why," her voice came out hoarse, she swallowed and found that her mouth had gone dry. "Why are you doing this?"

"That gas must have muddled your head. We've already been over that."

She closed her eyes and sighed. There had to be something she could do. Some way out of this. There was always a way, but she was having a hard time thinking as panic began to set in. _Please, please find me. _Her silent plea wasn't just for the Doctor. It was for Sherlock, for John, Amy, Rory, anyone who could find her.

"We can avoid all this if you'll just tell me what I want to know."

She looked at him as he bent down in front of her, fingering the scarf.

"How do I kill the Doctor?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll never tell you that!" she snapped.

Adam smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replied as he lifted the scarf.

**-0-**

The nervous energy in the back of the cab was enough to drive John up the wall. Between the Doctor rubbing his face or running his hand through his hair every couple seconds when he wasn't glancing out one of the windows and Sherlock tapping his knees or clasping his hands John could feel his own nervous ticks manifesting.

"How much longer?" Sherlock called.

"About twenty minutes," the driver replied.

"Make that ten and I'll double the fair."

The cab sped up. John gazed out the windshield, trying not to think about how long Rose had been in Adam's hands. About what might be happening to her or what might have already happened.

She was his friend. One of the only real friends he'd made besides Sherlock. She wasn't his best friend, like the detective, but they were close. There was something about her that made people want to let her in and now...he pushed the thoughts aside. He couldn't go down that road.

Then there was Sherlock. Rose was the only woman he'd gotten that close to. The only woman John could see him building a life with. If she died it would kill his friend. Not physically, at least, he hoped Sherlock wouldn't go that far, but emotionally he'd regress. He'd die and then John would lose him too.

**-0-**

Rose's lungs burned. Her hands fought against the ropes binding her with their need to claw at the fabric constricting her throat. Breathe! She had to breathe! A tear escaped her eye, sliding down her cheek, but she barely noticed. Then he relaxed his hold on the scarf.

She drew in a ragged breath and coughed before drawing in another. The room swam in and out of her vision as tiny black dots danced around her. She was going to die. Right there in that burned out room. The realization hit her like a speeding car.

No one knew where she was. The Doctor, Sherlock, all of them were focused on one person and that person wasn't Adam. There would be no last minute rescue. No genius detective stepping through the door. No bumbling Doctor with his goofy grin. She was going to die.

"How do I kill him?" Adam asked for what must have been the third time, well, third time since he started strangling her.

He was going to kill her anyway. Didn't matter if she said anything or not. Not that she would've told him about the Doctor. She wouldn't do that, not even to save her own life, but that wasn't even an option. Well, if she was going to die might as well get it over with.

She smiled.

"You know, you're wrong," she rasped through her sore throat.

"Wrong about what?"

"I did think about you after we dropped you back home. The Doctor and I both thought about you. Although, it was more like had a laugh about you." He glared at her. "About how you'd have to hide for the rest of your life, how you'd never be able to go out in public, have a girlfriend, not that you could get one before-"

She was cut off as Adam wrapped the scarf around her neck again and began choking her. She looked into his eyes, wild with anger and madness. He would kill her this time and then it would be over. A calmness settled over her as her lungs began to burn and then…a strange hissing noise filled the room. One she recognized. Adam couldn't hear over his own fury as he choked her with the scarf, but she heard it.

Adam's eyes grew heavy. He blinked. Shook his head.

"What the…" he trailed off, his hands losing their hold on the scarf.

She coughed. Drawing in a ragged breath, but with the air came the gas and her eyes began to put up their own losing battle. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was a question. If Adam's in here then who turned on the gas?

**-0-**

The cab drew to a stop outside a building that appeared to have been abandoned for years. The windows were boarded up, overgrown weeds sprouted from cracks in the foundation. The building looked like it might topple at any moment, but Amy paid that little mind as they raced up to the door that was hanging very askew.

Sherlock reached it first, pulling the door open, at least, she was pretty sure that was his intention. Instead, the door fell in the direction he was pulling and plunged off the porch, landing with a thud on the surrounding cement. The detective dashed inside followed by John, the Doctor, Amy and finally Rory, who tugged on her arm.

"We're supposed to wait outside," he hissed.

"Then wait outside," she replied.

"But you're supposed to wait outside with me."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"Amelia," the Doctor snapped.

She looked up in time to avoid colliding with him. The Time Lord had stopped in the middle of the room.

"What?" she asked, completely innocent like.

"I told you to wait outside."

She rolled her eyes and then caught his furious look.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know."

"Where did they go?" she asked, hoping to distract the Doctor.

He turned around. Sherlock and John's footsteps were growing fainter and they were no longer in the room. The Time Lord ran toward the fading sound. She smiled running after him.

"Don't think this means we're finished discussing your inability to listen to me," the Doctor shot over his shoulder.

"You can talk all you want. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen," Amy replied.

He tossed her a glare so she gave him a smile. A door opened in the distance.

"What do you think this place is…or was?" Rory asked.

They rounded the next corner and followed the Doctor up to an open door. Stairs descended into darkness.

"Old hospital. Closed in the early," he ran his hand along the wooden doorframe, "late 1920's."

"Hospital?" Rory asked.

The Doctor started down the stairs. Amy followed with Rory trailing.

"For the criminally insane," The Doctor said.

"Sorry…what?"

"Didn't you see the sign?"

"Sign? What sign?"

"It was outside. Really, Rory, you should pay more attention."

"Are we seriously walking down the stairs into the dark basement of a hospital for the criminally insane?" Rory asked.

"I know," Amy laughed. "Great, right?"

"Um…no, not exactly what I was thinking."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the mad ghosts."

"Not funny."

"Oh, what's that?" Amy asked, pointing off in the distance.

Rory jumped bumping into her. She laughed.

"Really, Amy, not funny," he snapped.

"Would you two hurry up?" the Doctor asked.

She was having so much fun messing with Rory she almost forgot why they were there. She hurried the rest of the way down the stairs. The Doctor was at the bottom with his sonic held out like a torch.

She followed him across the room, through an open doorway and down a long corridor. There were doors off to the sides, but he paid them little attention. Another open door yawned at them from the end of the corridor. As they drew closer she could hear movement inside.

"Sherlock?" the Doctor called.

"In here," the detective replied.

The Doctor stepped inside. She followed. There was a charred mess in the middle of the room that looked like it might've been a table and chairs and one time. An old bed frame was bolted to the floor and lying next to the bed frame was a man. John was bent over him checking his pulse.

"He's dead," John announced.

"Dead?" the Doctor asked.

He crossed the room and scanned the man's body with his sonic. Then he looked at the reading.

"Oh…well…that's…odd," the Doctor said.

"Odd?" Sherlock asked.

"It's…well…all of his vital organs shut down. No…" he scanned the man's head then looked at the readings again. "They were shut down."

"What do you mean, they were shut down?" John asked.

Which was exactly what Amy was wondering.

"There's a chip in his implant."

"Implant?" Sherlock asked.

"Adam had an implant installed when he traveled with me. That's the whole reason I dropped him back home, but that's not the point. Someone put a chip in his implant, not only that it appears his implant was altered."

That bloke had someone install some kind of implant in his head? Why would he do that? And why would that make the Doctor want to drop him off? She decided those questions could wait because…she gazed around the room…Hang on. Where was Rose?

"Altered to do what exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"He was being controlled," the Doctor replied.

"By whom?"

"That's a good question. One I don't have an answer for."

Seriously? Was she the only one who noticed someone was missing?

"That's all well and good," Amy said, "but where is she?"

Sherlock and the Doctor looked at her. Couple of genius idiots those two.

"We came here to save Rose. So, where is she?"

"I…" the Doctor gazed around the room, his face taking on that _this is really not good _look. "I don't know."

Sherlock walked over to the bed frame and began to examine something. The Doctor joined him. Amy followed. Ropes, two of them tied to the bedsprings and two to the bottom of the frame. She must've been tied down.

"She was cut lose," the detective said. "It wasn't him." He motioned toward the body.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"He's clutching the scarf he strangled those women with. Most likely, he was using it on Rose when whoever rescued her interrupted them. Only, they didn't fight. No signs of an altercation," the detective answered in a voice that was very clinically unattached.

It was the same way the Doctor spoke when he became angry. That calm angry. The scary angry.

"Then what happened?" she asked, hoping to diffuse his anger by distracting him, but not entirely sure that would work. He wasn't the Doctor.

"From the smell I'd say sleeping gas."

"Sleeping gas?"

"Not the type used for surgeries. Most likely, something Adam mixed himself."

The Doctor sniffed the air.

"You're right," the Time Lord agreed.

"Of course I'm right," Sherlock replied with a bit of smugness, some of that anger leaving his voice.

"Probably administered through the vents."

"Obviously."

Oh, obviously. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Now, we…" the Doctor trailed off, his eyes catching sight of something near the door.

She turned to find out what he was looking at. There was something written on the wall, but she couldn't quite make it out. The Doctor crossed the room and she followed. The sonic lit the area and she could see it, but she couldn't read it because it was written in…

"Is that Gallifreyan?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he bent down and ran his hand over the words. Sherlock must have noticed because he joined them.

"What is that?" the detective asked.

"Gallifreyan," The Doctor replied. "The lost language of the Time Lords."

"Then…James has her," Sherlock deduced.

Oh, he was good. Got that from finding out what language was written on the wall.

"I'm afraid so."

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

"Versailles Royal Court."

"Versailles?" Sherlock asked.

"Do you think he took her there?" John inquired.

"No, it's a reference," the Doctor said.

"A reference to what?" Sherlock asked.

"He means to trap me."

Hang on. What?

"Trap you?" Amy inquired.

"How can you be so sure?" John asked.

"I saved Madame de Pompadour in Versailles royal court, but to do so I trapped myself. Or, at least, I thought I did."

"Madame de Pompadour? Seventeen hundreds France Madame de Pompadour?"

"Yes, that's the one." The Doctor stood up and headed for the door.

"Hang on. Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Might as well wait back with the TARDIS."

What the hell did he think he was doing?

"You're just going to leave?" Sherlock asked.

"There isn't anything we can do until the meta-crisis contacts me."

"We should be looking for him."

"Rose is safe."

"Safe? She's with your psychopath clone!"

"He won't hurt her because she's the bait. I'm the one he's after."

With that the Doctor walked back down the hall. Amy gave John and Sherlock a glance. They weren't happy, not at all. Then she followed after the Doctor with Rory trailing. She could understand their frustration. If Rory had been taken she wouldn't want to wait around either, but the Doctor was right. There was nothing they could do until that meta-crisis contacted them.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	31. Step One: Make Her Believe

"Rose."

A voice. She could hear it, almost feel it, drawing her out of the darkness.

"Rose."

It was him. It was…her eyes snapped open. She sat up, too quickly, the room spun. She grabbed the sides of her head, squeezing her eyes shut as her stomach rolled.

"Are you all right?"

James. It was James, but he didn't sound crazy. He sounded…different. Like he used to, but not. He almost sounded like…. She opened her eyes. The room swam in and out of focus. Not like when she was being choked. It was something else. She felt…slightly woozy, like she had at Christmas. The only Christmas James spent with her when they were at her mum's party and her dad told her there was rum in the eggnog, after she drank three cups.

She tried to focus. Slowly, the room became clearer, but it was still a bit fuzzy. She almost laughed and then stopped herself. _What the hell's wrong with me? _The gas. Maybe, but it hadn't done that the first time.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

She looked at him and…wait…was he wearing…? Brown pinstriped suit, long coat. Why was he dressed like that? Like the Doctor…the old Doctor? His eyes…she couldn't quite focus on them, but he really did look concerned.

"James, why? Why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

"James? Who's James?" he asked and he seemed confused, as if he didn't know who she was talking about, but he had to.

"You're James," she said, moving to pat his shoulder, but almost sliding off the…whatever she was sitting on.

He grabbed her, gingerly not forcefully, as if he was worried about her actually hurting herself.

"Whoa, careful, you're still woozy from whatever they gave you."

Wait. What? They? Who was he…then she remembered the gas. Adam!

"Where's Adam?"

"Adam?" Again as if he had no idea who she was talking about.

"Adam, the bloke with the," she pointed at her head and leaned over too much, almost toppling to the floor. He took her shoulders and righted her then kept them there as if he thought she might fall, which she might. "…thing in his head. The…" she snapped her fingers searching for the word, "implant. Remember?"

"Adam," and then he seemed to remember, "Oh, pretty boy? That one?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"We dropped him home, remember?"

"No, after, he came back, kidnapped me, tried to kill me," she picked up her left hand, but the rope burns she expected to see weren't there, "Wait, no, that's not right. My wrist." She showed him.

"Yes, it's a very nice wrist," he said, as if he had no idea what she was trying to show him.

"No, he tied me to the bedsprings and then the choked me with a pink scarf."

"Rose, you're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense, Doctor, you're just not paying attention." Wait. Doctor? No that was wrong. He wasn't the Doctor he was James. She shook her head, which turned out to be a very bad idea because the room swam again. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Then opened them and focused on him. "Why are you dressed like that?" she snapped, irritated that he'd caused her to forget who he was.

He was doing it on purpose. Had to be. Only, she wasn't sure what he was up to. Why he was doing it. He blinked, in that previous Doctor _ I have no idea what you're talking about _way. Then he looked at his clothes and back to her.

"I always dress like this."

"No, the Doctor…the other Doctor dressed like that. You don't like pinstriped suits, remember?"

"The other Doctor? What other Doctor?"

"The other one. The one who looks like you only he's not you, he's the other Doctor. The before Doctor."

"Rose, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's a before Doctor?"

"You know, before the Doctor regenerated and became that tall bloke with the floppy hair."

"I haven't regenerated. I'm still the same. See?"

He gave her that smile and her entire mind threatened to snap. He wasn't the Doctor. He was James. He looked like the Doctor, but then so did James. Of course, James didn't wear pinstriped suits, especially brown pinstriped suits, but he was wearing one now. Then there was the coat, but it had to be a lookalike, not the same one.

"No, you're not the Doctor!" she snapped, trying to push him away, but she was too unbalanced to manage it. "You're James! The Doctor's psychopathic clone! I don't know why the hell you're doing this to me or why you saved me from Adam, but you're not the Doctor! You'll never be the Doctor!"

He looked stricken. The same look the old Doctor got when he realized the TARDIS had fallen into the pit back on that space station that was orbiting a black hole.

"Oh, Rose, what have they done to you?" he asked and there was such concern in his voice that Rose almost believed him…almost.

"Stop," she cried, unable to handle his game anymore. "Please, just stop."

She lifted her hand to wipe her eyes, not the one she showed him, but the other and that's when she noticed something taped to the back of her hand. No, not just taped. It was a needle, like one for an IV.

"I'll fix it. Whatever they did to you I'll fix it. I swear."

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, brandishing her hand.

"Oh," he said, "Sorry, I didn't have a lot of time when I pulled you out of there."

He reached for it as if he was going to remove it, but she pulled her hand back, pulling the needle out herself and then tossing it on the floor. She eyed him.

"Pulled me out of where? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The hospital."

"Hospital? What hospital?"

"We don't need to go over this now. You should rest."

"Rest?" she laughed, a bit more high pitched than she intended. He gave her another concerned look and she wanted to slap that look off his face. The wooziness was wearing off and she wasn't sure if that was from being so upset or if whatever drug he gave her was leaving her system because it was him. James. He was messing with her for some reason. Some sick twisted reason and she wasn't about to let him continue acting like the man she lost. The man she'd never see again. She'd see the Doctor again, if she survived whatever game James was playing, but she'd never see that Doctor again. The one who would always be her Doctor. "You think I'm just going to lay back and go to sleep while you play whatever twisted game this is. Well, that's not going to happen!"

"This isn't a game, Rose," he said, the concern still creasing his brow. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

He let go of her, reaching into his pocket. She took her chance to stand up and she swayed as the room swam again.

"Rose, no, don't get up."

She leaned back on the…bed…that's what it was…and had no choice, but to sit back down. He pulled out his sonic…wait. Sonic? Where did he get that? James didn't have one. Or, at least, he hadn't had one, but then he could've made one.

He scanned her and then looked at the reading his brow creasing a bit more.

"They've been inside your mind." he said, in that very Doctor like manner.

He was James though. She knew that. Was completely sure about that.

"Inside my mind?" she asked, wondering what sort of story he was going to make up for that.

He gazed at her, resting his hands on her shoulders, and his eyes misted over.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

Her stomach tightened. _He's James. Not the Doctor. James. _She was almost completely sure.

"What do you mean, find me sooner?"

She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder where his hand was, but before she could turn her head her eyelid became heavy.

"Rose? Rose!" the Doctor…no, not the Doctor…James yelled right before she passed out.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	32. Not Waiting

Amy remained quiet the entire trip back to Rose's flat. Sherlock and John stayed at that building waiting on the detective's brother so they could deal with the cleanup of Adam's body because, as John put it, they couldn't very well let someone with a futuristic implant wind up in the city morgue.

Adam seemed to be the furthest thing from the Doctor's mind. Amy watched him during the cab ride. He had that look, the lost in thought, but there was a plan forming sort of look. Back in that room he said all they could do was wait, but she knew better. He was going to do something and, most likely, that something would be very dangerous.

When they returned to the flat she sent Rory off to make tea while she followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. She closed the door and trailed him across the console room.

"So, we're just going to wait then?" she asked in her _I know you're up to something _voice.

"Wait? Of course I'm not going to sit around and wait, Pond. When have you ever known me to simply sit and wait?"

He reached the stairs that led under the floor of the control room, where he usually tinkered with things until the TARDIS became irritated enough to shock him.

"But that's what you told Sherlock and John," she said, following him down the stairs.

"That's just what I told them."

"So, you lied to them?" she asked, folding her arms.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and eyed her.

"I didn't lie."

"So, you really are going to wait?"

"No I…" She raised her brow. "I was trying to…" She caught his eye. "Fine. I lied. Happy, Pond?"

"I'm sure you had a good reason I just want to know what it is."

He turned around and walked over to the casing where, she assumed, the engine-y thing, at least that's what he'd call it, was located.

"Yes, exactly," he replied, taking out his sonic and pointing it at the casing he'd removed when they first got there.

"And that reason is?"

"This is something I've got to do on my own."

"Why?"

"Because I do."

"Why?"

He sighed, eyeing her.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated, how?"

"I…" he trailed off and then turned back to the casing, something he did when he was avoiding talking about whatever she wanted to know.

That's when it hit her. The reason. At least, what she thought was the reason, but she was fairly sure she was right.

"You know how to find her, don't you?"

He pulled the casing off, ignoring her.

"And you want to be the one to do it. To save her. On your own," she continued.

He reached his hand into the wires hanging inside the engine-y thing, still ignoring her, and pulled out that same crystal or one that looked like it. It was glowing a bit more than it had been.

"There you are," he said, as if he was talking to a baby.

"Doctor," she insisted, trying to get his attention.

Instead of answering her he blew on the crystal. It brightened…a lot.

"What did you do?" she asked, her previous question completely forgotten.

"Recharged it," he said.

Wait. Recharged it. So, they'd been there all that time, stuck there, and they really weren't stuck there?

"You could've done that the whole time?"

"Well, yes…technically."

"Technically? TECHNICALLY? I thought we might be stuck here for good and you could've fixed the TARDIS all this time?"

"We wouldn't have been stuck here for good. I told you she was charging."

"But you could've done that," she motioned to the crystal, "and she would've been fixed." Then she stopped, realizing that he hadn't done it so that meant there was a very good reason why he hadn't done it. "How, exactly, did you charge that crystal?"

"I might've…" the last bit was mumbled under his breath.

"Might've what?" she asked, folding her arms and eyeing him.

"Might've, you know…" another mumble and that look, the one that told her he'd definitely done something she'd think was stupid or dangerous or both, probably both.

"Doctor!"

"I…just…gave it ten years of my life," he replied and then quickly turned his attention to the engine-y thing as he replaced the crystal.

"Sorry…what?"

Ten years? He just lost ten years of his life to charge that crystal? Why the hell would he do that?

"It's fine, Pond. Really. Now, I've just got to…" he pulled out another crystal. "…do that four more times."

"Four? But you're going to lose fifty years of your life!"

She reached for his hand, but he ducked out of her way.

"I'm over a thousand years old, Pond. Fifty years is nothing."

He blew on the second crystal. She stepped toward him intent on stopping the idiot.

"It's fifty years!"

He stared her down and his face took on that look, not the scary one, but the one that told her he was going to do this and he wasn't going to allow her to stop him. She folded her arms giving him her _I'm not at all happy with you _look.

"The only way I'm going to find her is to charge up the TARDIS."

"But it's charging on its own."

"Not fast enough."

He blew on another crystal and then replaced it. She didn't like what he was doing. Wasn't at all happy about it, but she knew why he was doing it. With the TARDIS charged he could locate James and save Rose.

"There," he said, replacing the last one.

The lights brightened and the TARDIS noises she'd gotten so used to over the years, the ones that told her the TARDIS was working, returned.

"So, it's charged now."

"She needs a bit more time…to adjust, but I should be able to search for him soon. I just need to," he ran up the stairs and over to the console, "make a few adjustments."

She followed him.

"How long?"

"An hour maybe, maybe less," he replied offhandedly as he flipped a few levers and then pulled down the monitor, gazing at something. "If that tea's finished I could use a cup."

"Tea?"

"Free radicals. Tea's very good for that," he caught her eye, "Charging those crystals took a lot out of me."

Well, that made sense, although she was a bit skeptical about his motives, but he had just given fifty years of his life to charge those crystals so maybe he really did need…free radicals? Is that what he said?

"All right," she said, walking toward the door, "but if you take the TARDIS to go after her on your own I'll throw all your bowties out the next time we're in the time vortex."

He didn't look up from his examination of the console, but she knew he heard her. She stepped out, closing the door behind. He was up to something. She could feel it, but he wasn't going to tell her what it was.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	33. Deception or Is It?

"Rose!" Someone was shaking her. "Rose!"

She felt groggy. As if she overslept or maybe hadn't slept enough. She wasn't sure because her mind felt fuzzy. Another shake.

"Rose!"

She recognized the voice. The man yelling her name. It was the…no! Her eyes snapped open. James! It was James, dressed as the old Doctor. He stopped shaking her and she pulled away.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"Nothing. You blacked out," he said sounding concerned and maybe just a bit frightened.

Why was he doing this to her? Acting like the old Doctor? She couldn't handle much more of this. It was torture. The worst sort of torture.

"You did something! I know you did!"

"Rose," he said softly, reaching for her, but she scooted back. "Please." She searched his eyes for something…she wasn't sure what…something that would tell her what was going on, but all she saw was concern. Although…there was something different. "I…I just want to help you. Please, let me help you."

"Don't touch me!"

His shoulders sagged and his eyes grew sad.

"If that's what you want then I won't. I won't touch you."

He was still sitting on the bed, but he pulled away. She stayed where she was, trying to figure out why he was doing this. What was the point of torturing her? Maybe that's all he wanted. Maybe this was her punishment.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, not angry just…well…a bit scared.

"I want to help you," he said.

"No, I mean this," she indicated his outfit, "the clothes, the act, all of it. Are you trying to punish me for not helping you, for not finding you?"

"Punish you? Why would I punish you?"

"Because I didn't find you before that doctor got hold of you. You were taken through that crack and I didn't know. If I'd thought…if I'd known…"

"Rose," he said, reaching for her hand, but she pulled back and he stopped, dropping his own hand. "There was never any crack. You're not being punished. I'm the Doctor, please, you have to believe me."

"You're not the Doctor," her voice came out low, afraid.

He wasn't the Doctor. Couldn't be. He was James and this was all some elaborate game meant to torment her. It wasn't true. Couldn't possibly be true.

He caught her gaze and his eyes were trouble, troubled and so very sad and she tried not to let it get to her, not to care, but it was nearly impossible because in that moment he seemed so much like the old Doctor.

"I was going to wait to tell you what happened, but I can't help you like this."

Wait to tell her what happened? What the hell did that mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the dimension cannon?"

"Yeah."

Of course she remembered the dimension cannon. She'd been working on it for two years as a way to get back to the Doctor, but it didn't work and then the stars started to go out, one by one, and suddenly it started working. She used it to get back to him, to warn him, but also to return to him. Then there were the Daleks, the battle aboard the Crucible, and the meta-crisis. It was the happiest and worst day of her life.

"And that street where we saw each other, where I was shot by that Dalek. You remember that?"

"You weren't shot. The Doctor was shot," she pointed out and his eyes took on that concerned look again.

James shared those memories with the Doctor because he was created after that, but even so, he seemed so much like the Time Lord at the moment with all those little quirks.

"What do you remember after that? After I was shot?"

"You know what happened after that. You have the same memories as the Doctor."

"I want you to tell me what you remember."

Why? What was the point? He knew what happened the same as her. She drew her hands around her chest wishing he'd just leave her alone, but he was waiting. She took a breath, not wanting to relive those memories, but maybe if she did he'd leave her alone, for a while at least.

"Jack showed up and killed the Dalek and Donna was there. We helped the Doctor into the TARDIS and he regenerated. Well, kind of, he didn't change because he poured his remaining regeneration energy into his hand, the one that was cut off in that sword fight on Christmas eve."

"And then?"

She sighed.

"And then I told him why I was there, about the stars going out and that's when the Daleks took us aboard the Crucible. Donna was trapped in the TARDIS and they tried to destroy them, Donna and the TARDIS, but before they could she touched his hand and you grew out of it."

She grew quiet, hoping he wasn't going to make her continue. The last part was the worst and she didn't want to go over that, not with him. He was there, he knew what happened next.

"So, you think I'm the meta-crisis?"

She looked at him. He seemed concerned and…puzzled? A bit.

"You know you are," she snapped, glaring at him.

"And I what? Kidnapped you?"

"Saved me from Adam who was trying to kill me, but yeah, kidnapped me after that."

"So I could punish you?"

"Punish, torture, torment, that pretty much sums it up."

Her anger was returning and she was pretty close to slapping him, worse than the slap she gave the Doctor.

"Because I fell through a crack and I'm assuming it wasn't an ordinary crack."

He knew exactly what kind of crack it was! He fell through it! What the hell was he playing at?

"A rip in the skin of the universe! Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I'm just trying to understand." She glared at him. "I know you're upset, but I really am just trying to make sense of things, of what you remember."

He knew perfectly well…wait. What the hell did he mean, what she remembered?

"What do you mean _what I remember_? You were there!"

"Yes, in your mind I was."

Hang on. What?

"What do you mean in my mind?"

"All your memories, everything you remember after I was shot, it's not real."

Not…no, that wasn't true, couldn't be true! She drew her knees up closer, fear creeping up her spine. She knew what happened! She remembered what happened!

"What?" her voice came out so quiet she wasn't sure if he heard her.

"You were taken. I've spent almost two years looking for you."

Almost two years? The entire time since the Crucible?

"No," she shook her head. "I don't believe you! That's not true! I remember what happened!"

"That is what happened, Rose. I…" his voice broke, startling her, "I remember seeing you at the other end of that dark street. I ran toward you and then I was shot. As I fell I saw you running toward me and Jack appeared, like you remember, killed the Dalek, but then I saw you…you had almost reached me when you were teleported."

"No," she said in a small voice, the strength of her argument draining because he looked so sincere, so worried and guilt ridden and there were tear forming in his eyes, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I tried to tell them, Jack and Donna, but I already started to regenerate. They took me into the TARDIS and I did regenerate, exactly the way you explained, which is strange. You weren't there so you shouldn't know unless…no, but no one can see inside the TARDIS that's impossible." She watched him argue with himself, trying to wrap her mind around the possibility. Could he be telling the truth? Could he actually be the Doctor? Part of her wanted to believe it, but she was afraid because if it wasn't true, if he was James, she wasn't sure she could survive that kind of pain, the pain she'd feel when she found out it was a lie.

"Rose," he said, startling her by grabbing her shoulders and gazing into her eyes as if he was searching for something. "Do you remember anything like that? Being teleported? Seeing anyone?"

"No," she said, still scared and a bit confused as her mind struggled to understand what was happening.

"You have to try, Rose. Really concentrate. They might've given you false memories, but the real ones are still there. You should be able to access them."

"I…" she trailed off, not entirely sure how she was supposed to do that. She remembered what she remembered. She couldn't remember something that didn't happen or…was he telling the truth?

"Please, try, you have to try," he begged with that look, the one that was filled with such concern. "Close your eyes." She still wasn't sure, but she closed her eyes. "Now, just try to remember, remember what really happened."

There was a sharp pain in her shoulder, not the same one as before, and she was falling, falling into darkness.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	34. Playing the Hero

As soon as Amy closed the door the Doctor pulled out his sonic and locked it. She was going to be upset and when he got back…if he got back…he was in for the fury of a ginger, but this was his best option. The only one that would, most likely, keep everyone alive, but she wouldn't understand. Wouldn't see that. So, he had to deceive her.

He entered the coordinates and flipped the lever-y thing to start the Time Rotor. He'd kept that bit to himself. The coordinates and the date. It'd been on the wall with the words, but he didn't tell them, couldn't tell them because they'd insist on going with him.

The meta-crisis was dangerous, more than dangerous and he was the Doctor's responsibility. The Time Lord had left him with Rose, to save her from her death, the death that the beast in the pit spoke of, but in so doing he might very well have caused her death and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with that. He had to fix this, save her.

The TARDIS began to dematerialize, taking him wherever the coordinates were set for. He didn't add the date yet. He needed to check out the area first, note the surroundings and, if he was very luck, catch James off guard and stop him before he set the trap.

**-0-**

Amy stepped into the kitchen and pulled a cup from one of the cupboards.

"What're you doing?"Rory asked.

"What's it look like? I'm making tea," she replied, still irritated with the Doctor over what he did.

"I was going to bring you a cup."

She wouldn't even be thinking about tea at the moment, wouldn't be making it if it wasn't for the Doctor. There was something going on with him. He was keeping something from her, but she didn't know what that something was.

"It's not for me. It's for the Doctor. Something about free radicals."

"Sorry…what?"

At that moment the flat filled with the familiar wheezing sound that told her the Doctor was doing exactly what she told him not to do.

"Oh, no you don't!" Amy yelled, forgetting the tea to race back into the living room.

The light at the top of the TARDIS was flashing and the ship was starting to dematerialize. She ran up to the doors and tried to open them, but they were locked. He locked her out! She was going to kill him!

"Doctor! Doctor, let me in!" she yelled.

"Hang on. The TARDIS works?" Rory asked from behind her.

She stepped back, knowing there wasn't anything she could do. He was leaving to save Rose and she couldn't stop him or help him.

"He fixed it," Amy remarked, offhandedly, as the TARDIS vanished.

"How come nobody tells me anything?"

"Sorry, but I was more worried about making sure he didn't do anything stupid."

"So, what's he doing?"

She folded her arms, giving Rory her _what do you think he's doing _look.

"Something stupid."

Oh, she was going to kill him! The moment he got back she was going to slap his stupid alien face! If he didn't get himself killed running off to play the hero on his own.

**-0-**

Sherlock opened the door and stepped into Rose's flat. He needed to talk to the Doctor. Try to work out where James might be, where he might've taken her. James knew Moriarty, was working with him before he killed Sherlock's rival and it was quite possible that he might be using one or more of the buildings Moriarty had access to. Unfortunately, that covered a lot of places.

Mr. And Mrs. Pond were standing in the living room looking at…the spot the TARDIS had occupied. Gone. It was gone! Where the hell was it and…his eyes flew over the room…where was the Doctor?

"Where is he?" Sherlock demanded, crossing the room.

The door shut and he assumed that was John, coming in behind him, but he was more interested in what was going on. Where the Doctor had gone. Mr. And Mrs. Pond turned at the sound of his voice.

"Off playing the hero," Mrs. Pond snapped.

She was angry, obviously with the Doctor, but that wasn't Sherlock's concern. _Off playing the hero? _He'd gone after Rose. He knew where she was. How long? His mind raced back to the old hospital. The words on the wall. _Versailles Royal Court. _There was more to it than that, but the Doctor had kept the important information to himself. That was the only explanation. Probably why he left so quickly.

"Did he say where she was?" Sherlock asked.

"No," she said and then seemed to catch the look in his eyes because she dropped her arms. "He fixed the TARDIS and then sent me out for a cup of tea saying it would take about an hour for her to adjust, but after I left he locked the doors and just took off." She turned back to the empty space. "I'm going to kill him."

_Not if I kill him first. _He'd gone on his own to save her and after all that talk about the two of them having a higher likelihood of rescuing her, bringing her back safely. Sherlock had to admit that in the Doctor's position he would've done the same thing, but that didn't make the Time Lord's actions any less stupid.

He walked over and flopped down in the chair. He might forgive the Doctor if the man actually managed to bring her back, but if he didn't return, if something happened, they'd have no idea where he was, where she was. By going off on his own without letting anyone know where he was going he might, very likely, have condemned Rose to death or worse.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	35. A Good Plan

James proceeded to make a cup of tea while he waited for the alarm on his watch to beep, indicating that another twenty minutes had passed and it was time to wake her. He hated waiting. Doing nothing. It drove him mad, but he didn't have a choice, at least, not if he wanted to succeed and he wanted that more than anything. The Doctor's destruction.

Rose needed to rest, not too much, just a bit. Too much and she'd regain her strength and it'd be easier for her to reason, to think, and he didn't want that. She had to stay off balance. The sedative helped, not the one he put her to sleep with, but the other. The one that dulled her sense of reason, made her want to believe him.

She was coming along, a bit slower than he hoped, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy, nothing was ever easy with her. He poured the water into his cup thinking about how strange it was, looking at her and feeling…nothing, except contempt. He'd loved her, had been deeply in love with her, but that was back before Dr. Hastings.

They were there though. The memories. He could draw them up. Replay them. That's how he was able to pull this off, make her believe, delve into those feelings that he once had, only, when he did it there was no attachment to her. It was as if he was feeling what someone else felt.

He smiled. She was close to breaking, wouldn't be long now, all he had to do was keep going forward with his plan. A bit of rest, then the sedative, then part of the story, then rest, the sedative, more of the story. Eventually, she'd begin to believe him. Trust him. That's what he needed, her trust. She would do anything for the Doctor always believing that he knew what he was doing. That whatever he asked her to do, no matter how mad it seemed, was the right thing to do.

He smiled as he thought about the way she looked at that needle he'd put in her hand. That was nice touch, if he did say so himself. That little bit of believability. She still didn't trust him, but it'd taken her by surprise. That and the fact that he'd healed her rope burns with his sonic, although he didn't remember adding that setting, but it was there so he must have. She recovered from her surprise, but then she called him by the Time Lord's title. A slip. It would be the first of many.

The second time he gave her a bit of the story. She didn't want to believe him, but he'd seen it. Her belief in what was real wavering, just slightly, just enough to make her doubt, not him, but herself, her own memories. She just needed a bit more pushing, a bit more coaxing and she'd plunge over the edge.

By the time he was finished she'd have no doubt he was the man he claimed to be and the Doctor, the actual Doctor, well, the next time she laid eyes on him she'd see him, not as the man she loved, but as the man from her nightmares. Nightmares James was more than happy to provide. His watch beeped and he sat his tea down, heading back into the bedroom. Time for the next round.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	36. The Detective's Help

The TARDIS materialized at the coordinates the Doctor had set. A building. Old. Single story, but tall for a single story. He walked to the door and opened it, poking his head out to make sure…a shot rang out, hitting the door just shy of his face. What the hell? He ducked back inside, trying to peer out. Another shot and he slammed the door shut.

The meta-crisis? Possibly. If it was he'd been expecting the Doctor to show up early. This was bad…really not good. He raced back to the control panel, running a quick search for life forms. Humans. Two of them. The TARDIS had materialized in a room, an open hall stretched across from her and the two men were in the hall both armed with handguns.

Neither one of them was the meta-crisis. They were human, but didn't share any genetic markers with the Doctor. So, he must have hired them to lay in wait just in case. That destroyed the Time Lord's plan. He couldn't check out the area, at least not in person. He widened his scan. No explosives, nothing that seemed to indicate a trap had been set. He must not have had time to do that yet, which could be very bad, especially if his time was being spent with Rose.

He shoved those thoughts aside before they grew. He couldn't think about what might be happening to her, what she might be going through, he'd become useless if he did, worse than useless. No, he had to find James, locate where she was or make the meta-crisis tell him and he wouldn't be able to do that on his own. He sighed.

He couldn't take Amy and Rory because if he had to force the information out of the meta-crisis, well, neither one of them would be happy with what he might have to do. That left Sherlock and John. He couldn't bring both of them, that would be too suspicious. One. He had to get one of them out of the flat. Sherlock was his best choice. John was a medical doctor and might also be inclined to frown on what he had to do, but Sherlock, he cared about her too and he said he was willing to do anything to save her.

First the Doctor had to find the meta-crisis. He began running a search, looking for anyone who shared his genetic markers, checking the surrounding area first and then widening the search. As he waited the minutes seemed to stretch on forever, then the TARDIS found him. Instead of locking on to the meta-crisis the Doctor entered coordinates. Baker Street, but not inside her flat, outside, across the street. Then he flipped the lever-y thing and the Time Rotor began to move.

It only took a few moments for the TARDIS to dematerialize and then begin to materialize on Baker Street. There was no need of the Time Vortex when she was traveling from one place to another in the same time. The Doctor looked up Sherlock's number and then picked up the phone and put the call through. The detective answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Sherlock said, irritation apparent in his voice.

"Sherlock, it's the Doctor-"

"Where the hell are you?"

That was bad, definitely not good. He was about to let everyone know who he was talking to and the Doctor couldn't have that.

"Listen, I'm sure you're upset, but don't let anyone know you're talking to me. I found her and I need your help, but just your help."

Silence greeted him for a moment and he wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision and then he heard voices in the background. John and Amy.

"I don't care if you've been tied up with a bank robbery, Lestrade, I told you it was important. I need those addresses," Sherlock snapped, obviously covering for his slip.

"I'm outside, landed the TARDIS across the street. Can you get out of her flat alone?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe so."

"Try to hurry."

He hung up. Then walked to the door and peered out. He could see the building across the street. Hopefully the detective would come up with a good cover story so no one would get suspicious. He glanced at his watch and then glanced at it again a minute later. When he looked up the detective was stepping out of the building. He eyed the police box and then walked across the street. The Doctor opened the door as he drew near.

The detective stepped inside and the Doctor closed the door, hurrying over to the control panel. Rose had been with James for quite a while and he didn't want to waste one more second.

"I know it's a lot to take in," the Doctor said talking about the inside of the TARDIS, which was something that people usually found upsetting, "bigger on the inside and all that, but we don't have much time for explanations. Tiny box, huge room inside. It's basically-"

"It's brilliant," Sherlock said. "Another dimension, isn't it?"

The Doctor looked up as the detective crossed the room toward him.

"What?"

"It's the only explanation that makes sense." The Doctor gave him a _not at all happy _smile, flipping a lever. "Now, what's this about? I assumed you located her when you left."

"No, not her. There were-"

"Coordinates that James left on that wall along with the message," Sherlock finished.

The Doctor gave him another tight smile as the Time Lord tried to remember just why he thought he needed Sherlock's help.

"Coordinates and a date," he corrected.

"And I assume you've already gone there?"

"Yes, not at the date, which is three days from now, but I went there early to check things out only there were people waiting for me."

"We already knew he was planning a trap."

"That wasn't the trap, just two men armed with guns."

"No, that doesn't seem like much of a trap," Sherlock mused.

"Which is why I ran a search to locate the meta-crisis," the Doctor said.

"And you found him?"

"Yes."

"And Rose?"

"I only located the meta-crisis because we share genetic markers."

"So, you don't know if she's with him."

"No, and if she isn't-"

"You want me to help you make him tell us."

"Exactly," the Doctor said, catching Sherlock's eye. "Are you okay with that?"

"Perfectly," the detective replied, darkly.

"Then," the Doctor locked onto James, "let's go."

He flipped a lever and the Time Rotor began to move. He glanced at Sherlock watching it and then they both grabbed the control panel as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	37. The Lie

Rose drew her knees up to her chest. He woke her up after, according to him, she passed out again, which was a side effect from being kept in a coma for nearly two years. At least, that was the story he told her.

Someone had taken her right before the Crucible and kept her in a coma for nearly two years, implanting false memories, but why? Why would someone do that? What was the point?

There was something off about the man sitting next to her on the bed, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but he seemed so sincere, so worried. James. He was James…wasn't he? An inkling of doubt crept over her. What if he wasn't? What if the man sitting next to her was the Doctor, but not just the Doctor, her Doctor? What if he had spent nearly two years trying to find her? And now he had her back only she didn't believe him, didn't trust him.

She knew how hurt she'd be if she was in his place. If she had searched for the Doctor, her Doctor and finally found him only to have him think she was someone else. It would break her heart.

She felt herself wanting to believe him, wanting to trust him, but there was something…some nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her she shouldn't. Told her there was something wrong, not just with his story, but with him. Something off. Only, she wasn't sure if that feeling was real or if that was the fear talking. Fear that this might not be real, but if her memories were false then maybe that feeling was false as well.

She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. What should she believe? She knew what she wanted to believe. That he was the Doctor, her Doctor. That he hadn't dropped her back on that beach and walked away because he'd never do that. _Not to you. _That he kept his word. That the only reason she wasn't with him was because someone took her. That now he'd found her and they could be together…forever.

"Why?" she asked.

He gave her a confused look.

"Why what?" he inquired.

"Why would someone take me and then keep me in a coma for nearly two years? It doesn't make sense."

"The man who took you…he's an enemy…" he got that far off look, as if he was remembering something, the same look the Doctor used to get, or still got, or got at that moment because he was the Doctor. She shook her head. "Probably my oldest and most deadly enemy." He turned back to her. "My best guess is that he was planning on using you."

"Using me how?"

"You thought I was the meta-crisis," he said. She still thought he was, was pretty sure he was, "and you thought I kidnapped you." He had kidnapped her…hadn't he? "To punish you, which tells me that something happened to cause the meta-crisis to snap. If you thought I was the meta-crisis and dangerous and a threat to your life…" he trailed off.

"You think I'd kill him?" You…she meant to say you because he was the meta-crisis. Keeping them separate was becoming too hard, her mind felt muddled, overwhelmed.

"Maybe not yet, but if I'd left you there, if he had you just a bit longer-"

"I wouldn't have killed…" she interrupted, trailing off because she almost said _him_ again.

"Given the right circumstances and the proper amount of time one person could make another do just about anything, believe just about anything."

"I…" her voice broke as her eyes filled with tears, but she shook her head. "I wouldn't have…I know…" her voice broke again. It wasn't true…couldn't possibly be true, but…he took her hands, tears brimming his own eyes.

"Oh, Rose," he said, his voice filled with guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner, but I promise I'm never going to leave you."

Her last little bit of resolve began to crumble and she almost hugged him, almost ignored the nagging doubt in the back of her mind because he seemed so much like the Doctor, her Doctor, but a wheezing sound came from the other room, a sort of whooshing, wheezing sound and she knew what that sound was. It grew louder by the second and the Doctor's…no James'…James' face grew grave as he turned his attention to the open doorway.

"He's here."

"He?" Rose asked, but she knew, knew there was only one thing in any universe that made that sound. The TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor had come to rescue her.

James, because she was sure he was James now, had to be because the TARDIS was materializing in the other room and there was only one person who could fly the TARDIS, James startled her by leaning forward and cupping her face in his hands.

"Rose," he said, gazing into her eyes with that serious _I'm about to tell you something that scares me so it'll definitely scare you _previous Doctor look. "I need to tell you something and I know you don't trust me yet, still aren't sure, but I can't wait for that, not now, and this is important. I need you to listen very carefully. Okay?" She nodded, even though she knew he was James, knew because of the TARDIS.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	38. Saving Her

To be honest, the inside of the police box…the TARDIS…was unsettling. Sherlock knew what it was, another dimension, something Rose explained to him, but he didn't tell the Doctor that, kept the source of his findings to himself. But knowing something and experiencing it were two entirely different creatures. He wasn't about to give the Time Lord the satisfaction of knowing he was unnerved, unsettled, especially since the Doctor had come to him for help.

The ship began making that strange wheezing that it had made before it started moving and the engine, at least he assumed the moving parts behind the cylindrical glass casing were part of the engine, began to slow down. They must be landing or materializing or whatever it was the ship did to get from one place to the other.

The Doctor stood up, straightening his suit, giving Sherlock the need to straighten his own suit. He wasn't wearing his coat, forgot it in his haste to find Rose, to save her.

"I'll go out first," the Doctor said, walking toward the door. "That should give you the element of surprise."

"And I wait," Sherlock deduced.

"Yes, I'll try to draw his attention away from the TARDIS. When I do you come out."

Sherlock pulled the gun from his waistband.

"I'll be ready."

The Doctor eyed his gun.

"We need him alive."

What did he take Sherlock for, an idiot? He knew they needed James alive. It was the only way they'd find out where Rose was, unless she was there. If she was, well, they had no need of the clone and she would be much safer if he wasn't around to try this again.

"I realize that. He can't very well tell us where she is if he's dead."

"As long as you know," the Doctor said, giving the gun a disproving glance before he opened the door and stepped out.

**-0-**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS knowing full well that the element of surprise was not his. Not with the noise the TARDIS made. The meta-crisis was there, standing in the doorway of what he assumed was a bedroom, but Rose wasn't there, at least, not in his field of vision.

"Where is she?" the Doctor demanded.

Fear mingling with anger at the sight of the man who'd taken her. The man who might've done…no, no he couldn't think about that. His anger would win out and he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"Safe…for now," the meta-crisis said.

The Doctor took a step away from the TARDIS, but stopped when the meta-crisis pulled out a gun.

"You carry a gun now?"

That was bad. Really not good. Not that he hadn't anticipated it, but with the state of the meta-crisis' mind a gun was a very not good thing to add into the mix.

"I think you'll find I've changed quite a bit since you abandoned me."

Wait. What?

"Abandoned you?" the Doctor asked.

"What else would you call marooning me on a parallel world?" The meta-crisis snapped.

"I gave you a chance at a life."

"Yeah, a life you chose for me."

The meta-crisis blamed him, well, that was fine. Hopefully that kept him from doing anything to Rose.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?" the meta-crisis laughed, a bit manic, reminding the Doctor of another man who'd been driven mad, one that had stepped into the Time Lock and burned with everyone else on Gallifrey. "You thought I'd be happy marooned on a parallel world with a life you chose for me?"

"You had her," the Doctor snapped.

He'd given the meta-crisis the one person he cared about above all others. His other half. The woman he was in love with. The woman they were both in love with because the meta-crisis shared his feelings.

"I never had her. She was always yours."

"She kissed you!"

"But you didn't stick around to see what happened after, did you? No, I had to watch her run after the TARDIS. I had to see that devastated look in her eyes that told me I wasn't the one. I'd never be the one. Not that it matters now. I couldn't care less about her, about what she wants or doesn't want."

"You can't mean that."

"Oh, I do. She's a means to an end. You're end."

The Doctor had been slowly moving away from the TARDIS as the meta-crisis talked. He was almost far enough for Sherlock to take the other man by surprise.

"Because of what that doctor did to you," the Time Lord said.

"What he did to me? He freed me. That's what he did," the meta-crisis replied.

"Freed you?"

"All that guilt that you feel, I felt that, even though they were your memories they still haunted me. The Time War, everyone you killed, but not anymore. As you can see I no longer have an aversion to guns or killing. It's really quite liberating."

The Doctor took another step and he could see through the doorway behind the meta-crisis. Could see Rose lying on the bed. His chest tightened in fear. Dead? No…no, no, no, no! She couldn't be! If they were too late, if the meta-crisis…

"What did you do to her?" the Doctor demanded, anger won out. If he had a gun in that moment he would've shot the meta-crisis.

The man glanced over his shoulder, smiling. The Doctor's hands balled into fists, shaking with rage.

"What does it matter?"

"What did you do?" the Doctor yelled, stepping toward him, but the meta-crisis raised the gun, cocking it.

"I don't want to kill you…yet, but I will if I have to."

At that moment the TARDIS door opened and Sherlock stepped out.

**-0-**

Sherlock had been watching James from his vantage point behind the door, cracked just enough for him to see the clone. He'd been listening to the Doctor and James talk, but when the Time Lord asked what the clone did to her fear crept up his spine, but it was the anger that took over. He gripped his gun and stepped out, pointing it at James.

"Drop it," Sherlock demanded.

Of course the clone didn't drop his gun, mad people rarely did. Instead he swung around, but the detective fired off a shot before James had a chance. The bullet struck the clone in the heart. He fell back, firing off a shot as the muscles in his hand contracted, but it was a random shot, missing both the Doctor and the detective.

The Time Lord raced through the open bedroom door. Sherlock followed, but when he stepped inside he nearly collapsed from the sight. Overwhelmed by the panic that took hold. She was lying on the bed. Was she dead? Had James killed her? Were they too late?

The Doctor scanned her with his screwdriver. Sherlock crossed the room toward her. If she was dead…If James killed her…a hollowness settled inside of him, an emptiness.

"She's alive," the Doctor said. "He gave her a sedative, but other than that she's unharmed. No injuries."

No physical injuries, but they wouldn't know what she'd gone through at the hands of that clone until she woke. Sherlock gazed down at her feeling a weight lift from his heart. She was alive that's all that mattered.

"We need to get her into the…" the Doctor trailed off.

Sherlock glanced at him. He was looking at something near the doorway. The detective turned and…what the hell? The clone seemed to have…well…melted was the best way to put it.

"What?" Sherlock questioned, not really a question, but his mind was trying to work out how that was possible.

"That's…" The Doctor raced over to the clone, held his sonic over the body…or what was left of it, and held down the button. Then he looked at the readings. "Really not good, but…no…it…it can't be."

"What is it?" Sherlock demanded.

"It's…he's…but how can he be? That's…"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up, seeming to realize where he was. He caught Sherlock's eye.

"He's Flesh."

What? Flesh? What the hell was that?

"Flesh? What the hell does that mean?"

"Fully programmable matter. It's used to replicate a living organism."

So, James was what? A clone of a clone?

"So, the clone-"

"Wasn't the clone. Someone replicated him."

That didn't make any sense. Why would someone replicate him?

"Who?"

"I don't know, but this," he indicated the melted remains, "shouldn't even be here, not in this universe. It doesn't make any sense," he said as he stood up, "unless…Oh!"

The look on the Doctor's face told the detective that he'd worked something out.

"What?" Sherlock demanded.

"I'm slow…I'm so slow," the Doctor said, slapping his forehead. "Don't you see?"

Sherlock hated to admit it, but he had no idea what the Doctor was talking about.

"See what?"

"Four cracks, four rips in the universe, two in mine, two in hers, all leading to the same place, the same time. Couldn't have been accidents, not that many, it's too much of a coincidence."

"You think someone orchestrated all of them?"

"Someone or something pulling levers behind a curtain. Yes."

It made sense. The Doctor was right it couldn't be a coincidence.

"And that same person replicated James," Sherlock deduced.

"Exactly. We need to find out who," the Doctor said, racing back into the TARDIS.

Sherlock didn't follow. Instead, he walked over to the bed and carefully picked up Rose, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to the Time Lord's ship. Someone brought them there, all of them, and whoever it was, was behind everything and most of that involved torturing and kidnapping the only woman he ever loved. When Sherlock found out who was responsible a bullet to the heart would be the least of their worries.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	39. Three Days

The Doctor's destruction was at hand. Just a few more days and he'd be out of her life, everyone's lives, for good. She wasn't sure how it would play out in the end, could never be sure about that, but there were only two scenarios. Either he'd be dead or he'd be trapped with the memory of what happened, what was about to happen, wishing for his own death, begging for his own death, for the rest of time. She liked that idea the most, but she'd settle for his death.

He thwarted her last attempt to kill him, even though she made sure he would have to be there, made sure it was fixed point. He got around that, was there, but protected. Safe inside the Teselecta. That's why she was there, making sure her plan succeeded.

The door to her office slid open and one of the doctors stepped inside.

"He's awake," the man said.

The Flesh had been destroyed. It was the only reason he'd wake up. She anticipated that. Knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. The Doctor would know now, about the Flesh, not about her, not yet. She'd taken precautions, but it would be best to double check. She couldn't have the Time Lord finding out, not until it was too late to stop the inevitable. She stood up.

"Is he still in the harness?" she asked.

"Yes, he's strapped in."

"Good. Put him back under and get another one made. When it's ready teleport it to the penthouse, but make sure someone cleans up the mess first," she instructed, crossing the room.

"Yes, ma'am," the man replied and then hurried down the hall.

She walked in the other direction, to the control room. Her ship was cloaked, but he had the TARDIS so best to make sure he couldn't locate them. The last thing she needed was to be found before the final act. Three more days, that's all she needed, three more days until the Doctor's destruction.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	40. Consequences

The Doctor scanned the skies. A ship. There had to be a ship. He tried not to think about what happened the last time he'd been deceived by Flesh and what happened after with Amy and River. It couldn't be her. There was no way. No, possible…The door opened and Sherlock entered carrying Rose.

"Take her to the sick bay," the Doctor said, motioning to the corridor. "Upstairs then left and left again. Lay her on the bed, I'll be there as soon as I finish running this scan."

Sherlock crossed the control room and entered the corridor without replying. He was worried. The Doctor could see that, but he had to run the scan first and then…well, then he'd have to make sure. The meta-crisis had been flesh and that meant there was a chance she was too. A chance she was still missing.

He checked the scan. Nothing? No, no that wasn't right. Couldn't be right. Unless…he ran another scan. This one over the planet, looking for alien technology. Anything out of place. Anything that shouldn't be there. He took a breath as he waited, running his hand over his face. Someone…someone was responsible. Someone had orchestrated everything, like moving pieces on a board.

The scan came back with nothing. Nothing? That couldn't be right. The Flesh hadn't appeared out of nowhere, well, unless he was Flesh when he came through the crack, but the Doctor doubted that. Whoever was responsible must be cloaked, hiding, knowing he'd run a scan. If they were hiding and they were good, which they obviously were, he wouldn't be able to find them. He'd have to wait and he hated waiting. He slammed his fist into the console and the TARDIS sent him a shock.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, rubbing his hand.

He sighed, running his hand over his face again. He couldn't find them. Well, there was only one thing left to do. He crossed the room to the corridor and began the walk to sick bay. He had to check, had to make sure. He pulled out his sonic as he started up the stairs, looking for the setting, the one he used on Amy, well, not Amy, the Flesh Amy.

He entered the sick bay. Rose was lying on the bed, Sherlock was standing over her, holding her hand. He paused, reconsidering. Maybe he shouldn't check yet, maybe he should wait. No, waiting wouldn't do any good.

"Move away from her," the Doctor said, brandishing his sonic.

Sherlock looked at him, then at the screwdriver and the way he was holding it, pointing it at them.

"What are you doing?" the detective demanded, anger flashing through his eyes.

"I need to do this."

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, stepping in front of her protectively.

"I need to do this and you need to stand away!" the Doctor ordered.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing!"

"The meta-crisis was Flesh. I have to check."

Sherlock glanced at Rose.

"You think…you think she is too," the detective deduced.

"Yes, now I need you to move."

Reluctantly, Sherlock backed away, never taking his eyes off of her. The Doctor pointed his sonic and held down the button to block the signal. The sonic warbled and…nothing happened. He tried again. Again nothing.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, I…I blocked the signal," the Doctor said, looking at his sonic to make sure he got the setting right. Yes, he did.

"Does that mean she's not Flesh?"

The Doctor looked at her. Rose. She really was Rose. He crossed the room toward her.

"Yes…I mean, no, no she's not Flesh. She really is Rose."

"Good," Sherlock said, relieved, as he returned to her side.

"Yes, but I mean, I don't understand. Why would the meta-crisis be Flesh and not her?"

"Did your scan turn up anything?"

"No, their ship must be cloaked."

"Ship?"

"Flesh is future technology."

"Then they have a ship like yours?"

"No, no one has a ship like mine."

"But if it's future technology that means they can travel in time."

"Yes, but not with a ship like mine. They're using some other means of time travel."

"There are other ways to travel in time?"

"Of course there are," the Doctor replied walking over to one of the drawers and retrieving a bottle of fluid and then looking around for a medical gun.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Counteracting the sedatives she was given."

He pulled open a drawer, but there wasn't a medical gun in it. He swore put one in there. He opened another drawer. There! He grabbed the gun and loaded the bottle of fluid.

"Don't you think she should rest?"

"Yes, but we need to find out what she knows," the Doctor said, stepping over to the other side of the bed.

"You're going to wake her to question her?"

The Doctor eyed him.

"Isn't that what you'd do?"

"I…" Sherlock trailed off.

**-0-**

Sherlock growled under his breath. Yes, it was exactly what he'd do, but she wasn't some witness. She'd already been through so much. He sighed. The Doctor was right. They needed to find out what she knew, especially with someone else behind her kidnapping. They needed to be ready if the person responsible tried again.

The Doctor reached for her arm and then paused, glancing at the detective.

"I need you to wait outside," the Time Lord said.

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked.

There was no way in hell he was going to wait out in the corridor while the Doctor woke her and then proceeded to question her.

"We both know she's been through a lot and I think it would be easier on her if there was only one of us in the room with her."

"And that has to be you?"

"I've been down this road before. I know what I'm looking for. Can you say the same?"

Sherlock glared at the Doctor, but he knew the answer.

"No." He turned on his heels and strode out of the room, but paused at the doorway, "If you harm her-"

"I would never do that," the Doctor shot.

"I don't mean physically. Her mental state-"

"I realize that, but this has to be done."

Sherlock stepped into the corridor and to the right, leaning against the wall. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with the Doctor. It wasn't because the man had feelings for her, it was the way he'd brandished his screwdriver like a weapon, pointing it at her. In that moment he'd seen darkness in the Doctor's eyes. Sherlock had his own demons, but nothing…nothing compared to the darkness in that man.

**-0-**

The Doctor lifted her arm, pressing the medical gun against her skin. He didn't want to do this. Didn't want to cause her more pain than she already experienced, but it was the only way to keep her safe. He took a breath and pulled the trigger. He turned around and sat the gun on the counter behind him. When he turned back her eyes fluttered open. She gazed around the room as if she was trying to figure out where she was.

"Rose," he said, gently, not wanting to startle her.

Her eyes snapped to him. She sat up in one fluid motion, her eyes filling with fear and she screamed.

"Rose, it's me," he said, reaching for her to calm her down, but she pulled away.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

The Doctor backed up as the woman he loved looked at him in a way he'd never seen before…as if he was some nightmarish monster. Both of his hearts broke and he was frozen by the fear in her eyes.

**-0-**

As soon as Sherlock heard her scream he was through the door. The Doctor was reaching for her and she screamed at him, making him back up. The detective warned the man about her mental state. They had no idea what she'd gone through. She might be strong, but every mind had a breaking point. He took a step toward her and then paused, not wanting to push her closer to the edge.

"Rose," he said, gently.

She looked at him. He could see the fear in her eyes, but then they changed, fear, but also disbelief.

"Sherlock?" she asked, as if she wasn't sure he was really there.

"Yes, I'm here."

She turned back, looking at the Doctor.

"D-Doctor?"

He seemed to have recovered, but there was something in his eyes…pain.

"Yes," the Time Lord said, taking a step toward her, but she shied away from him.

"No," she said, standing up on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't…not right now."

The Doctor looked stricken, but he merely nodded and then walked out of the sick bay, giving her a wide berth.

"I'll take us back to your flat," he replied as he stepped out the door.

Sherlock watched her as she leaned on the bed and seemed to be trying to pull herself together. It took all of his willpower not to run to her, pull her into his arms because he wasn't sure how she'd react to that and he didn't want to frighten her.

"Do you want me to leave too?" the detective asked.

"No," she said, her shoulders sagging and her voice so low he barely heard her.

She wasn't pulling herself together, she was falling. He crossed the room and reached for her. She turned around, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried, wishing he could take her pain away.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	41. Can't Leave Yet

Amy sat at the table too angry and worried to drink the tea Rory made for her. She was more worried than angry, but as soon as she heard the TARDIS materializing in the front room anger trumped worry and she was on her feet running for the ship. When it solidified she threw open the door and stalked into the control room.

"Doctor, what the hell…" she trailed off when she caught sight of him, slumped over the console.

Her stomach dropped. Had he been too late to save Rose? What would that do to him? The closer she got the more worried she became. He looked devastated.

"Doctor?" she asked when she was close enough to reach out.

He turned away and she knew that was a bad sign. He was closing off, shutting his emotions down, but she couldn't let him do that. A sound drew her attention to the corridor. Sherlock and Rose walked into the control room. She was alive…then…Amy glanced at the Doctor who watched them…what happened? The detective had his arm around her. Her eyes were red from crying and she didn't even glance at the Doctor as they walked through the room.

Amy looked at the Doctor, he watched them until they disappeared out the door. She could see pain and guilt in his eyes. What could've happened?

"Doctor?" she tried again, but he walked away, rubbing his face and then began to fiddle with the console. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how. Slowly she made her way over to him. "Are we leaving?" she asked.

She didn't want to leave things the way they were. She had wanted him to make amends with Rose, but she had no idea what went on during the woman's rescue.

"Leaving?" he asked, as if it was the strangest thing he'd heard. "No, no we can't leave. Not yet."

"Did something happen?"

She could see that something had, but she wasn't sure if he'd tell her, at least, if he'd tell her what went on between him and Rose. He glanced at her and she could see there was something, but he was hesitating, as if he wasn't sure he should tell her.

"You can tell me, Doctor."

"Do you remember that factory we visited? The one where the workers were using Flesh copies of themselves."

She froze. Yes, that was a day she'd never forget. It was the day the Doctor stopped the signal to the Flesh copy of her and she woke up strapped down to a table about to give birth.

"Yes."

"When we found Rose, Sherlock shot the meta-crisis, but instead of dying he melted."

She thought about those piles of discarded Flesh in the factory. The way they'd melted into each other.

"What…what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means there's someone else out there. Someone who orchestrated this whole thing and I can't leave until I find them and put an end to their game."

"You…" Amy swallowed, afraid to voice the question in her mind, but she had to, had to know. "You don't think it's her, do you?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I don't know, but she's done this before."

Amy closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. The woman who stole her child. The woman she killed in an alternate time line, but didn't kill because once the Doctor faked his death and everything went back to the way it was supposed to be that timeline never existed.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Wait," the Doctor replied.

"Wait? That's it?"

He usually had, well, not a plan, but a thing…it was like a plan with more grey. At least, that's what he said.

"Nothing I can do. I ran a search, but I couldn't find anything, which means they're cloaked in a way that makes it impossible for the TARDIS to locate them."

She didn't want to wait. She wanted to find them, put an end to things before this turned into another Demon's Run. Only, she knew the Doctor was right. If they couldn't find the person responsible all they could do was wait until whoever it was made their next move.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are most welcome. :)**


	42. Be There

Sherlock led her out of the TARDIS, but as soon as they stepped into her front room John shot off the sofa.

"Sherlock, what the bloody-"

The detective stopped him with one look. Rose wasn't in any state to be in the middle of a row and he wouldn't allow anyone to add to her discomfort. Not something he worried over before, but she wasn't just anyone.

She'd be all right, he knew that, because she was strong, stronger than she thought, but she needed time, distance from everyone, and he'd make sure she had that.

He led her across the room, opened the door to her bedroom, and helped her inside. He sat her on her bed, feeling her pulse as he did so. Steady. That was good, but her eyes were haunted and he didn't like that, didn't want to think about what might've happened to her, what she might've gone through, but he needed to know. He couldn't help her if he didn't know.

He crouched down in front of her so he was level with her. She was staring ahead at nothing and the pain in her eyes that haunted look, tore at his heart. He reached up, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear wanting to fix this, to take it away, but knowing that it would take time for her to heal.

"Would you like anything?" he asked.

"Tea," she mumbled, but it was more of an auto response.

He put his hand over hers, giving it a squeeze, but she didn't look at him.

"I'll be right back."

He stood up and left her room. As soon as he closed the door John was next to him, following him across the room and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" his friend asked.

Sherlock sighed. He was more worried about her than going over the details with John, but he knew his friend wouldn't let this go until he found out what happened.

"We located the clone. I shot him-"

"What?" John interrupted. "You shot him? Why?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he felt the kettle, making sure the water was still hot. It was.

"He had a gun, although I would've shot him anyway. She wouldn't be safe as long as he was alive, only, things didn't go as planned."

"What do mean?"

The detective pulled a cup out of the cupboard next to the refrigerator.

"He wasn't the clone."

John eyed him in surprise.

"Sorry…what? You killed someone else?"

"Yes, and no," Sherlock replied, offhandedly, while he poured the water into her cup.

"What the hell does that mean?" John demanded.

"I shot the clone, at least, I thought he was the clone, but he melted."

"Hang on. Melted?"

"According to the Doctor he was Flesh."

"Flesh? What the hell is that?"

"Matter that can be used to replicate a life form."

He added the tea to her cup.

"What?"

"In essence, he was a clone of the clone."

"That…what? Someone cloned the Doctor's clone?"

"Basically."

"Why the hell would anyone do that? I mean, that doesn't even make sense."

"It seems the Doctor has run across this before."

"When?"

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't…Hang on. You mean _you _didn't ask?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. That's what he just said, why was John having such a hard time with it? Yes, it was important, but there were other things, other priorities more important at the time.

"I…was distracted."

"Dis…" John glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. Distracted." Sherlock ignored his friend as he added milk to her tea. "So…is she all right?"

"No, she's not and I don't know what to do," he admitted as he returned the milk to the refrigerator.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. I want to ask, but I'm not sure…"

John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"She'll tell you when she's ready."

"But…" he turned to his friend. "What do I do?"

He didn't do these things. These ordinary things. He was so far out of his element that he felt like he was drowning. He wanted to help her, but he had no idea how to go about it. Didn't want to do the wrong thing, say the wrong thing and make matters worse for her.

"Be there for her," John replied.

What the hell did that mean?

"How?"

"Sit with her. Let her talk if she wants to. If she doesn't just be there. Don't ask about what happened. When she's ready she'll tell you, until then just let her know you're there."

He picked up her tea and carried it back to her room. Sit with her, let her talk, but only if she wanted to, don't ask about what happened, let her tell him, but only when she was ready. It sounded too complicated. He wasn't sure if he could pull it off, but he opened the door and stepped into her room, closing it behind him so no one else would come wondering in to bother her.

She was sitting exactly how he left her. He sat her tea on the side table next to her and then sat down on the other side of her. He felt uncomfortable, not at all in his element, but he wouldn't leave her on her own, not in the state she was in.

"Thank you," she said, a bit delayed, as if she just realized he'd come in.

Before he knew what he was doing he reached over and took her hand in his. She turned to him, falling into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were still damp, but she wasn't crying. He doubted she had anything left.

"Are you all right?" he asked and then chastised himself in the next moment.

Stupid, stupid question.

"I'm…I'm fine," she replied in that way that told him she was anything, but fine.

"No, you're not," he said, stroking her hair as he leaned his cheek on her head. "But you will be."

"How can you be so sure? I'm not even sure."

"Because you're clever, and strong, even if you are a bit cheeky," he teased.

She chuckled, but it was sad sort of sound. The silence stretched, but not between them. He closed his eyes with his cheek against her hair. Just being there with her.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes.

"You don't need to be sorry. Not with me. Not ever."

"It's just…I know you don't do this, don't…" she trailed off.

He knew she was talking about the ordinary thing. The sitting together, comforting thing.

"You were kidnapped by the clone of an alien who travels in space and time. I'd hardly call that ordinary."

"You know what I mean," she said, making him draw his head back as she leaned hers up to gaze at him.

He looked into her hazel eyes, not as haunted, but still full of pain and something else, something he recognized, something he recently named, but just to himself.

"Perhaps I didn't realize the value of ordinary things," he replied.

A knock on her bedroom door drew their attention, but before either one of them could grant the person entrance the door opened and John poked his head in and then froze.

"I…um…I…" he stammered.

Rose drew away from Sherlock, not hastily, but as if she realized they'd almost crossed a line. He released her, reluctantly, glaring at his friend.

"Yes?" the detective snapped.

"I..um…was going to grab some takeout. Thought I'd ask if either of you…well, if Rose wanted anything in particular." John said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment," she replied.

"You should eat," Sherlock said.

She glanced at him and then back to John.

"Fish and chips then, I suppose, if you don't mind."

"No, don't mind at all. I'll…um…I'll just go then," he replied before stepping out and closing the door.

Silence stretched between them again, but this one not as comfortable, maybe because she pulled away, maybe for another reason. He couldn't say.

"You should rest," he said, breaking the silence as he stood up.

She shook her head.

"No. I…I'm not tired," she replied, but he could see that was lie.

There was dark circles under her eyes, but in them he could see fear. What the hell had that clone done to her? He crouched down in front of her, catching her eye.

"Yes, you are. You need to rest."

"What if…what if I wake up and I'm back there, with him?"

Her mental state was more fragile than he thought. If Sherlock ever saw James again he wouldn't hesitate to kill him for what he did to her.

He brushed her cheek, cupping her face in his hand.

"I'll be right outside, in the next room. I'm not going anywhere. When you wake up I'll still be here."

She still looked hesitant, but he stood and pulled the blankets back. She scooted under the covers and he tucked her in, brushing her cheek with his finger. She closed her eyes and then he turned, crossing the room to the door. He wasn't sure if she'd actually sleep, but he hoped she would. It was the only way she could regain her strength and begin to heal.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome or pie or both. :)**


	43. Temporal Anomaly

James opened his eyes and sat up. He gazed around the room. Penthouse. He was in the penthouse, but…no, he shouldn't be there. Shouldn't even be…alive. His last memory was of the consulting detective shooting him. He looked at his chest, no blood, no bullet hole. How was that possible? Unless…he jumped to his feet and raced into the bathroom.

No, nothing changed. He was still him. Still the meta-crisis. Or was he? Well, he hadn't regenerated and that's how Time Lords healed, but maybe…maybe he wasn't as human as the Doctor claimed.

"Rule one," he said to his reflection, "The Doctor lies."

It had been him after all, the Time Lord who created him, the same man who abandoned him, who told him that he was human. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was like Jack and that's why he was left behind. He knew how the Doctor felt about temporal anomalies. Maybe that's what he was.

"Oh, yes, that changes things."

Well, not his plan to destroy the Doctor. He was going ahead with that, but his plan for the TARDIS. If he had enough Time Lord DNA she would have to listen to him, have to let him pilot her and then…well, all of space and time, but not to help, not like the Doctor. Oh, there were so many things he could do, so many possibilities.

But first thing's first. Take care of the Doctor then he could decide what he'd do for the rest of his life, which, if surviving a bullet to the heart was any indication, would be quite a long life.

Rose would be gone. The Time Lord and the detective would've taken her, but that was easily rectified. There were preparations to make first. He gave the Doctor the place and time, only the Time Lord believed that was where he was keeping Rose, but that's not what the coordinates and date were about. That was where one of them would die. Didn't matter which one. The Doctor would either be dead or destroyed.

James smiled. Not long now. Three days. That's all the time the Time Lord had left and then it would be over. James would have his revenge and a new life, a very long life.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome...and chocolate. :)**


	44. What the Doctor Won't

Amy was sitting on the couch when Sherlock stepped out of Rose's room. He didn't seem to notice her as he walked over and flopped down in the chair across from her. He was lost in thought, same way the Doctor got, but she had questions. Had been waiting for him to come out, even sent Rory off with John to pick up takeout so she'd have time to talk to the detective if he came out while they were gone.

She eyed him as he clasped his hands together with that far off look on his face.

"How is she?" Amy asked.

He didn't look at her.

"As well as can be expected after being kidnapped and…" the detective trailed off, making her wonder what the and implied.

"Resting then?"

"I believe so."

Probably not. She was probably only pretending to rest, at least, that's what Amy did after she'd been kidnapped and the Doctor and Rory saved her, but then she'd lost her child as well. Although, that didn't mean what Rose went through was any less traumatic.

"The Doctor…" Amy sighed, sitting forward. She knew he'd have questions if she opened the door on this, but she needed to know. Had to make sure. "The Doctor told me you shot him, the…meta-crisis."

That far off look vanished and Sherlock eyed her, as if he was reading her. His gaze was intense, but she returned it.

"Yes."

"And that he…melted."

"The Doctor called him Flesh. Fully program-"

"I…I know what it is."

Sherlock sat forward, the intensity in his eyes growing.

"What do you know about it?"

"A few years ago I was taken, like Rose, by a woman who wanted something from me. She put a Flesh copy of me in my place. She kept me for a long time."

The detective's eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure something out.

"How long?"

"Seven months, eight, nine…I'm not entirely sure, but somewhere along those lines. And that whole time I really thought I was there, on the TARDIS with the Doctor and my husband, but then I went into labor and the Doctor figured it out, that I wasn't really there."

"Sorry? You went into labor?"

"Yes, that…that's what she wanted. My baby. My child."

"This was what you were telling John, about a woman taking your child, changing her into a weapon to kill the Doctor."

"Yes."

"And…" his eyes widened as if he worked something out. "You believe it's the same person. This woman who took you is the one behind Rose's kidnapping and bringing all of you here."

"Her name's Kovarian. Madam Kovarian. If it is her, she's dangerous, very dangerous. She didn't succeed in killing the Doctor, though that was more River's doing than anyone else, but she did succeed in taking my child."

"You believe she might succeed here too."

He was good, she had to give him that.

"Yes, I think so."

"What reason do you have for telling me?"

"Because I think you could beat her."

Sherlock steepled his fingers, gazing at her as if he was judging the truth of her words.

"Me? What about the Doctor?"

And now they were to the heart of it. The reason she wanted to talk to him.

"The Doctor is best friend and I love him, but he plays fair and she doesn't. She won't hesitate to get rid of anyone in her way. She'll kill or manipulate her way into getting what she wants." She knew the Doctor wouldn't approve, but she also knew what would happen to him if Rose died. She wasn't sure he could come back from that, not even with her help. She nodded toward the closed bedroom door. "What will you do to protect her?"

"Anything."

She could see the truth of that in his eyes.

"The only way to do that is to stop Kovarian."

He eyed her, drawing his brows together.

"You mean kill her."

Amy held his gaze.

"Yes."

He sat back, smiling.

"Mrs. Pond, you surprise me."

"My name's Amy not Mrs. Pond." She looked down for a moment remembering something, something that tore at the wound inside of her that still hadn't healed, might never heal. "When you have something stolen from you, something that is so much a part of you, it…changes you." She caught his eye. "I killed her once." His eyes widened. "Kovarian. The Doctor doesn't know, but I did. It was in an alternate time line and when that time line was fixed everything that happened, un-happened, as if it never happened at all. I'm not saying it was right, but I can see how much you care about Rose and if you can, I'm telling you, stop her because if you don't she'll take what matters most and she'll use it for her own ends."

"Like she did to your daughter?"

"River's my daughter and I love her, but my baby's gone. Madam Kovarian saw to that and even though it's been years it still hurts. I don't want to see that happen to anyone else, which is why I'm telling you what the Doctor won't."

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	45. He Should Leave

Sherlock was lost in thought, piecing things together so he could work out and put an end to this game. Kovarian. The woman who kidnapped Mrs. Pond and stole her child. There was every possibility that she was the same person who orchestrated not only Rose's kidnapping, but her appearance in his flat, James' appearance, Adam's, and the Doctor's. Actually, it was more than a possibility. She used Flesh before and it was being used again. She used kidnapping before and it was being used again. The more he thought about it, the more pieces fit together.

If it was Kovarian, what was her goal? Her end game? The first time it'd been to kill the Doctor, but he survived, which meant, this must be a second attempt. The clone, he shared the Doctor's memories, was, according to the Time Lord, the same person. He would be quite valuable to someone who wanted to kill the Doctor. Then there was Rose, the woman the Time Lord was in love with. As much as Sherlock hated thinking about that it played into the puzzle. She was important. What would the Doctor do to save her? The detective knew what he'd do, but he couldn't be sure the Time Lord would do the same. He said he'd do anything to save her, but was there a line to that, and if so, where was it drawn?

Kovarian would use Rose to kill the Doctor, if he was there, so that left one option.

"He has to leave," Sherlock said, coming out of his thoughts.

Mrs. Pond was gone. He blinked, looking around the empty room. Everyone was gone. She'd just been sitting on the sofa. They'd just been talking. He glanced at the clock on the wall. No, they'd been talking six hours ago.

He stood up and crossed the room to the TARDIS. Then he opened the door and stepped inside. The vast control room stretched out before him, giving him that unsettling feeling. He didn't like the Doctor's ship, didn't like it in the least. He knew why it was the way it was. How it was larger on the inside, but it made him feel small and that feeling didn't sit well with him.

Sherlock crossed the room. The Doctor didn't appear to be there. A noise reached the detective and then another. Welding, that's what it sounded like, but it was coming from…he glanced at the glass floor. The Doctor was under the floor working on the ship. He was sitting in some sort of swinging harness. The detective crossed to the stairs and walked down.

"Doctor," he said, when he drew level with the Time Lord.

The Doctor stopped working and slid his goggles up.

"Yes," the Time Lord said.

"You need to leave."

The Doctor gave him a confused look.

"Sorry?"

"This whole thing has been orchestrated to trap you, to kill you."

"And?"

So, he knew? Knew this whole time and he stayed? Did he care at all that Rose's life was in danger because of him?

"And as long as you're here she'll be in danger."

"And you think my leaving will fix that?"

If he wasn't there Kovarian couldn't use anyone against him. Rose would be safe. Couldn't he see that?

"I believe there's a good chance. Yes."

"And if it doesn't?"

"If you leave whoever's after you will have no reason to stay."

"Look, if I thought leaving would keep her safe I would, but I can't be sure they'll follow me."

Why wouldn't they?

"There's a good chance," Sherlock said.

"A chance, yes, but there's also a chance they'll stay," the Doctor replied.

"I'll take that chance."

"Maybe you will, but I won't. You can't fight them on your own."

"Sorry?"

He glared at the man. Did the Time Lord think he was incapable of taking care of her? He might be human, but he wasn't an ordinary human and he would do whatever was necessary to keep her safe.

"They pulled the TARDIS out of the Time Vortex and through a rip in the universe, a rip that they created. Whoever's behind this has power and they're not afraid to use it. If I leave what's to say they won't pull me back, what's more, what's to say they'll let me leave?"

The Doctor was right. Kovarian might not let him leave and if he did get away she might pull him right back. That would buy them some time, but that's not what Sherlock was after. He wanted to put an end to this.

"Mrs. Pond is under the impression that whoever's behind this is the same woman who kidnapped her and stole her child."

That darkness crept back into the Doctor's eyes.

"I think she's right."

"As do I. There are too many similarities."

"If it is her we'll find out soon enough," the Doctor said, turning back to his work.

Sherlock walked away, up the stairs and across the control room. He hoped the Doctor was right because when she showed herself he'd be ready. When she did he'd put an end to her games forever.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all by brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	46. Better

Rose opened her eyes. Dressing table, mirror, her robe was draped over the back. She was in her room, in her flat, on Baker Street. She closed her eyes and let out a grateful sigh. She was back, not with James, home. She opened her eyes and sat up. She felt better, rested. Sherlock was right. She needed sleep after everything she'd gone through, after everything James had put her through.

She hadn't slept right away after he left. She got up, rearranged her drawers, straightened the shoes in her closet, but finally she was just too tired to do anything else. So, she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and then she climbed back under the covers. She'd been so afraid that she would fall asleep here and wake up in that room with James, but she was still home.

She wasn't okay, not entirely. What he did to her…hurt. Making her think he was the Doctor, her Doctor. Telling her that the man who took her was the man she believed to be the Doctor, then having that taken away when she saw Sherlock, realized he was real because if he was real then everything else was a lie. A horrible lie concocted by James.

She still didn't understand why. Maybe it was just to torture her. Just to give her what she wanted and then take it away. Either way he wasn't the man she'd known, that man was dead, gone. Sherlock and the Doctor were right. Whatever Dr. Hastings did to him, changed him. A knock at the door drew her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, wondering who it could be.

Sherlock stepped in the room carrying a…breakfast tray? He gave her a smile as he closed the door. He was worried, had to be, that was completely uncharacteristic of him. It made her want to reassure him that she was all right, or, at least, pretend she was for his sake.

"He cooks?" she asked, giving him a teasing smile.

"I think you'll find I have many hidden talents," he replied as he sat the tray over her lap.

She caught the widening of his eyes as he realized his words might be taken in the wrong context. She laughed and then looked at what he brought her. Two boiled eggs, toast, a bowl of fruit, tea, and some biscuits.

"It looks brilliant," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He stood there a bit awkwardly, not at all like he'd been last night…it had been night hadn't it? She shook her head. Didn't matter. She patted the bed near her legs on the other side of the tray.

"Sit down," she requested.

He sat down, watching her. She knew he was looking for signs that she was still stressed, but she wasn't going to give him any. She picked up a biscuit and took a bite.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better. You were right. All I needed was a bit of rest," she lied, well, it wasn't entirely a lie. She did feel better, but she wasn't over what happened, probably wouldn't be for a while.

"You've asked me not to keep things from you and I would ask for you to do the same."

She sighed.

"I'm am better," she said, but he caught her eye. "I feel better…at least, better than I did last night, but…"

"You're not all right," he deduced.

"No, not really and I don't want to be like this."

"Like what?"

"This person who has to be taken care of. I'm not this person. I don't want to be this person."

"Rose," he said, taking her hand." She looked at him. "You're not weak. Everyone has a breaking point and last night you reached yours. That doesn't make you weak. None of this is your fault. Last night after we found you the Doctor scanned you with his screwdriver and he found sedatives in your system."

"Sedatives?"

"James drugged you. That's why you believed him."

She thought about what James said to her about one person making another believe anything.

"That must be the circumstances he was talking about."

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked, catching her eye.

"James said, given enough time and the right circumstances one person could make another believe anything…do anything." She looked away, but she didn't pull her hand back. "He…he told me he was the Doctor. That everything I thought happened were memories someone else implanted in my mind. I didn't believe him at first and even up until the end I doubted him, but…I don't know…maybe I wanted to believe him, believe that the Doctor hadn't left me on that godforsaken beach," she explained.

She didn't want to hurt Sherlock, but she didn't want to keep things from him. He surprised her by squeezing her hand, as if he was reassuring her that he was there. She looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault," he said.

She wasn't sure if he was talking about the beach or James, maybe both. She pulled him close and hugged him. Grateful that he was there, that he was real. He wrapped his arms around her and she stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling safe for the first time since she'd been taken.

"I just don't understand why he did it," she said, as she sat back.

"We may never know his reasoning."

She caught his eye.

"Did you…did you kill him?"

The thought didn't upset her as much as it had before, but she wanted to know. She knew Sherlock was capable of it, not in the same way as James, the detective would do it to protect her, to keep her safe, but that didn't mean it was okay.

"I shot him, but…" he trailed off and she knew there was more to it.

"But?"

"He wasn't James."

"What?"

"He was a clone of James."

"A clone?"

That didn't make any sense. A clone? How could James have a clone? Why would he have a clone?

"The Doctor called it Flesh, matter used to replicate a living organism."

Wait. Someone else used that Flesh to clone James.

"Then…that means there's someone else."

Sherlock gave her a smile, that one that told her he thought she was clever.

"Most likely the same person who brought all of you here."

Hang on. What? Someone else brought them there?

"Brought us here?"

"The Doctor believes it's too much of a coincidence for four cracks to appear in two separate universes that all lead to the same place, the same time and I'm inclined to agree."

The Doctor was right. Why hadn't she thought of it before? For all of them to be taken by the same cracks to this universe, this time. It had to have been planned. And the only reason to put the time and effort into a plan that elaborate would be to go after the Doctor.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers.

**If you have time reviews are welcome. :)**


	47. Vanishing

The Doctor wasn't at all happy that Amy drug him out of the TARDIS and made him sit at Rose's kitchen table while she made him a cup of tea. Rose didn't want to talk to him, probably didn't even want to see him, she'd made that apparent after he woke her in the sick bay. He knew she blamed him, hell he blamed himself for what she went through. He shouldn't have left the meta-crisis with her in the first place. He should have taken responsibility.

"I really do have…things to do," he said.

Amy eyed him, one hand going to her hip. She raised her brow.

"Things?" she asked.

"Yes, lot of things and they're going to take time so I should really-"

"What sort of things?"

Ah, well, there was…no…she wouldn't go for that…how about…no…she'd never believe that.

"Um…things…you know, timey wimey ship-ey things," he lied.

"Timey wimey ship-ey things?"

"Sounds a bit made up to me," Rory said.

The Doctor eyed him across the table.

"Things that involve bunk beds," the Doctor shot.

"But…um…maybe he really does have things to do," Rory continued, rubbing his arm nervously.

Amy turned her penetrating gaze on her husband.

"But…um…you could be right too," Rory said. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Amy snapped.

"Oh. Right. Okay then."

"I know you don't have _things _to do, Doctor. You're trying to hide in the TARDIS to avoid talking to her."

That was true…entirely true…but…

"I'm a Time Lord and over a thousand years old. I do not hide, Pond," he snapped.

"Really?" she asked, giving him that gaze, that penetrating gaze that only a mother could give and made the person receiving it fess up whether they wanted to or not.

"She…she doesn't want to talk to me," the Doctor mumbled.

"She was upset after what she went through. I'm sure she's better now."

"Better?" he snapped. "How can she be better after that? Were you better…" he trailed off, knowing how tender that wound still was.

Amy merely rolled her eyes.

"I was upset at first, but I knew it wasn't your fault and I'm sure she knows that too."

"But it was."

She gave him that _you're being an idiot _look.

"You didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault."

But it was. He pawned his problem off on Rose, like Sherlock said. He should've known that she wouldn't be any safer with someone like him. The meta-crisis might be human, but they were the same, or had been the same before he regenerated. The point was, if the Doctor always wound up in the thick of trouble then he should've known his duplicate would have the same problem.

A door opened in the other room and he was on his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy warned, brandishing a wooden spoon. Where did that come from?

"Back to the TARDIS," he said.

"You're not going anywhere. Now sit down before I whack you."

She motioned with the spoon, threateningly. He eyed her. She wouldn't really hit him…would she?

"I'd sit if I were you," Rory said.

He sat down, not at all happy about it, and at that moment the kettle boiled making him jump. Amy laughed.

"It's just water, Doctor."

Yes, well, it could've been her, though she didn't sound like a kettle, but still. He had to find a way out of this before something happened, like Rose walking through the door and screaming at him to get out of her flat.

"The TARDIS has a kitchen," he tried.

"That's not the point," Amy said and then looked at Rory. "Watch him. If he tries to get up let me know."

Rory nodded. Bunk beds were definitely in their future. Amy opened the cupboard and grabbed three cups. The Doctor stood up, if he could make it out the door and into the TARDIS he could lock himself in with his sonic and then…

"Amy," Rory warned.

He glanced at her. Amy eyed him, picking up the spoon and shaking it.

"Sit," she ordered.

She was acting like his mother and he hadn't needed one of those in centuries. He sat back down in a huff, catching Rory's smile and glaring at him.

"You realize there are planets were people have their tongues removed for ratting their friends out."

"Sorry?" Rory asked, nervously.

"I'm surprised I haven't taken you there. Maybe we'll visit one after we get back to our universe."

"Don't listen to him. He's only trying to scare you," Amy said, but her husband didn't seem at all comforted by her words.

The Doctor was about to shoot off a reply when he began to feel…strange. It was as if…No! It couldn't be. He stood up, drawing Amy's attention and in the next moment she was gone. Amy, Rory, and the entire kitchen. Only, they weren't gone. They were exactly where they had been. He was the one who was gone.

The sensation stopped and he was standing in…well, a cell or a cage or whatever it was called when part of the room was cordoned off with bars and there was a door, also with bars. Cell. Yes, that was probably the right word.

There wasn't anything in the cell. No furnishings, window, nothing like that and it appeared to be new. The room wasn't new, but the bars were. He reached into his pocket for his sonic.

"I don't think so," a voice said, one he recognized.

The meta-crisis stepped out of the shadows, pointing a gun at him. Or, at least, he might be the meta-crisis, but he also might be another Flesh copy. If the Doctor could use his sonic he would know for sure, but the meta-crisis wasn't about to let him do that.

His duplicate…well, previous duplicate, crossed the room and held out his hand.

"I'll take that," the meta-crisis demanded.

The Doctor, reluctantly, handed his sonic over.

"What is this about?" the Time Lord asked.

"Don't you like it? I designed it myself. It should be big enough, don't you think?"

"Big enough for what?"

"For the two of you."

The Doctor's stomach dropped.

"Two?"

"Yes, I'll go and fetch her, shall I?"

"Leave her alone," the Doctor insisted.

The meta-crisis didn't listen, didn't even look back as he stepped out the door and into the hall. How the hell had the meta-crisis teleported him? And then he knew. It wasn't the meta-crisis. It was whoever was controlling him. Most likely Kovarian and if she was the one behind this then they were all in serious trouble.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	48. Teleported

Amy wheeled around as the Doctor stood and then there was some kind of energy transfer, similar to a teleport and he was gone. Rory shot out of his seat, stumbling back in surprise.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, rushing to the spot he'd just occupied.

"What happened?" Rory asked in alarm.

"I don't know."

He was there one minute and then just…just gone. John and Sherlock rushed into the kitchen from the living room. She glanced at them.

"What's wrong?" John asked, obviously concerned.

"Where's the Doctor?" Sherlock inquired.

"I don't know," Amy repeated. "He was just there and then he was gone. I…I think he was teleported. It looked a lot like when River uses her vortex manipulator."

"Her what?" John asked.

"Kovarian," Sherlock said.

Amy looked at him. Kovarian? She glanced back at the chair the Doctor had been sitting in. Sherlock was right. She must have taken him, but how did she even know where he was? Then again, she had managed to take Amy and no one even knew for months.

This was bad. Really, really bad. If Kovarian had him…she didn't even want to think about what might happen, what that woman might do to him. No one took the Doctor. It just didn't happen. So, if someone was brave…or stupid enough to do it then they must have a plan. One the Doctor would consider a really not good plan.

"What do we-" she began.

"Rose!" Sherlock interrupted and then turned on the spot and dashed out of the room.

**-0-**

Rose slipped her blue sweater over her head and then straightened it. Sherlock asked if she wanted to go down to the fish and chip shop to grab a bite. She agreed because her flat was starting to feel a bit crowded. She enjoyed everyone's company, but after everything she'd been through she could use a bit of quiet.

She felt bad for the way she treated the Doctor. He didn't deserve that. None of this was his fault. She'd just been upset and seeing him…it was too much. She knew she needed to apologize, make things right between them.

She opened the top drawer of her dresser to pull out a pair of socks, and then paused, feeling a strange sensation. A sort of tingling, tugging sensation. One she recognized from the few times she'd used one or one had been used on her. She had enough time to realize she was being teleported and then her room vanished.

**-0-**

Sherlock raced across the living room and threw her door open. Empty. Fear crept up his spine. She was gone. Kovarian or whoever took the Doctor had taken her too. He'd just gotten her back and now he'd lost her again.

"Is she…" John trailed off as he came to a stop behind Sherlock and looked around Rose's empty room. He put his hand on the detective's shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Yes, we will," Sherlock said, darkly, shrugging his friend's hand off and then he turned and strode across the room toward the TARDIS.

She'd been taken, teleported. He couldn't track her on his own, but maybe the Doctor's ship could.

"Hang on," Mrs. Pond called from behind him. "What're you doing?"

He ignored her as he threw open the door and stepped inside.

**-0-**

The Doctor leaned his back against the bars. There had to be way out of this, a way to stop him before…A flash of light and Rose was standing a few feet from him. She looked disoriented. He crossed the room toward her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wanting to check her over, but not sure if she wanted him that close, especially after what she said to him on the TARDIS.

"Yeah, I…I think so," she said, then looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Some kind of holding cell he put together."

"He?"

"The…" he trailed off, not entirely sure he wanted to tell her after everything his duplicate had done to her, but she'd found out soon enough. "The meta-crisis."

Her eyes flooded with fear.

"He-he's here?" she asked. "Where?"

She looked around the rest of the room as if she was afraid he might jump out of one of the shadows.

"Right here," James said, stepping into the room. "Did you miss me?"

Rose took a step back, but he could see her locking away the fear, shutting down her emotions. The same way he did, but on her it didn't look right. He turned a withering glare on the meta-crisis.

"Leave her alone," he demanded, stepping in front of her.

His duplicate smirked.

"You're not in any position to threaten me, Doctor," the meta-crisis replied.

"Do whatever you want to me, just leave her out of this."

"But how can I do that when she's right in the middle of things?"

There was something in the way he said that. Something that lanced fear into the Doctor's hearts.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out…quite soon in fact. I have a few arrangements to make, but I'll be back shortly. I suggest while I'm gone you both say your goodbyes because only one of you is going to make it out of this alive."

The Doctor watched the meta-crisis turn and walk out of the room. Only one of them? So, his duplicate was either going to kill Rose or him. There had to be a way out of this. He couldn't let her die. If the meta-crisis gave him a choice he knew what choice he'd make because to watch her die…it would kill him.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	49. Locating the Doctor

Sherlock crossed the…he looked around…control room, that's what it was. John trailed him and he could hear Mr. and Mrs. Pond behind his friend. They were trying to whisper, but they were doing a poor job of it.

"What does he think he's doing?" Mr. Pond asked.

"I don't know, but he shouldn't be in here without the Doctor," Mrs. Pond replied.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the console, looking it over. He'd seen the Doctor pilot the ship and he remembered exactly what the Time Lord had done, exactly which buttons and levers. He remembered everything. The problem was, what he needed to know, he hadn't seen. The coordinates that were written on the wall, and the date.

"Should we tell him to leave?" Mr. Pond whispered, nervously.

"Oh, sure. Do you see that look on his face?" Mrs. Pond asked.

They could ask all they wanted to, but he wasn't about to leave. That ship was the quickest way he'd find Rose, maybe his only way, and nothing on Earth was going to stop him from finding her. She was…everything and without her…no, he didn't even want to consider that. There was nothing without her. Nothing.

"Still, I don't think the Doctor would be very happy," Mr. Pond said.

"You want him to leave? After you, husband."

They traveled with the Doctor. They must have seen him use the controls, draw up coordinates, run searches. Sherlock turned to them and they immediately fell silent.

"Do either of you know how to work the console?" he asked.

"How to what?" Mr. Pond asked and Sherlock rolled his eyes. No help there.

He eyed Mrs. Pond.

"Um, no, not really. I mean, I've helped the Doctor fly her a couple times, but I don't have any idea what the levers and buttons do."

"Brilliant," he snapped, sarcastically. "The Doctor and Rose have been kidnapped and I'm left with two idiots."

"Sorry?" Mrs. Pond growled, crossing her arms, something he didn't have time for so he ignored her.

He had to find Rose, find her before something…he pushed the thought aside. He was trying not to lose it, trying not to step over the edge, but every second that slipped by he got closer and closer to doing just that. His rational mind battled with his heart, something he wasn't at all used to. The emotions churning inside of him were enough to drive him mad.

He pulled down a monitor, similar to a computer monitor and turned the dials, trying to figure out how it worked. He needed time to learn the console, but he didn't have time.

"You probably shouldn't mess with anything," Mr. Pond said, a bit nervously.

"Maybe he's right, Sherlock," John said. "All this seems…"

Sherlock turned a withering glare on his friend.

"Seems what?"

"Um…" John stammered under his gaze. "You're a genius, but this…" he gazed around the ship. "…it's _alien_."

"Your opinion has been noted and dismissed."

He flipped a few levers. Since he knew the sequence that would start the ship, he knew which one to avoid. There was a strange zapping sound behind him. He spun around to find…himself. An exact replica of himself staring back at him. Interesting. He raised his brow.

Mrs. Pond gasped and stepped back with her husband who had jumped back in surprise, almost convulsing. John stared from the Sherlock replica to the original.

"And what, exactly, are you?" the detective asked.

"TARDIS voice visual interface," the Sherlock replica replied, his voice coming out similar to the detective's, but also a bit computerized.

"So, you're the ship?"

"I am a TARDIS," the replica corrected.

"Sorry?" John asked. "You're the ship?"

"I am a type 40 TARDIS, not a ship."

Sherlock raised his brow again.

"And you've taken my image, why?"

"I am programmed to select the image of someone you esteem. Of all the images in my data banks this one best meets the criteria."

He heard John muffling a laugh, but he ignored his friend. The ship obviously disliked him, although the idea of a ship having feelings was enough to make him roll his eyes, but the dislike was mutual.

If this voice interface was indeed the ship then it could help him. Tell him how to find the Doctor and that would help him find Rose.

"Well, at least you've got that right," Sherlock smirked, leaning back on the console and crossing his arms. "Now, how do I find the Doctor?"

"The Doctor is in a building in South London."

The ship already knew where he was? No wasting time then.

"You know where he is?"

"I am the TARDIS, he is the Doctor. I will always know where he is."

"Give me the coordinates," he said, turning around to the console.

He began working the controls, but in the next moment a nasty shock struck his hand. He pulled away from the console and looked up. The replica, hologram, actually, because that's what it had to be, stood on the other side of the console.

"You cannot fly the TARDIS," the replica said.

"Actually, I can," he replied. "I remember precisely-"

"Only the Doctor and River Song can fly the TARDIS."

So, it wouldn't let him fly the TARDIS? Well, if some ship thought it could keep him from flying it then it was wrong. It knew where the Doctor was, which meant it knew where Rose was and he wasn't about to let anything stop him from finding her.

"I can and I-" he grabbed a lever, but the ship gave him another nasty shock.

"Only the Doctor and River Song can fly the TARDIS."

He growled in frustration, slamming his fist into the console, which gave him a sharp jolt this time, stronger than the shock. He crossed the room toward the replica wanting to throttle it, but knowing it was just an image.

"Look, I don't care if you're a ship or a TARDIS or what the hell you are, but I will fly it…you…" he pulled at his hair, half mad with frustration over the ship, worry for Rose, and anger at the meta-crisis or Kovarian or who the hell ever took her. "I will not let her die because of some bloody ship! If I have to I'll take you apart piece by piece!"

"Only the Doctor and River Song can fly the TARDIS," the replica replied making him wish it was flesh and blood so he could toss it out a window.

Sherlock turned around to make good on his threat, but paused as Mrs. Pond approached the replica.

"Um…excuse me," she said. "TARDIS iner-whatsit."

The image turned, facing her.

"TARDIS voice interface."

"Yeah, um, do you know me?"

"You are Amelia Williams, but the Doctor refers to you as Amy Pond."

"And the Doctor trusts me, yeah?"

"Yes. The Doctor trusts Amy Pond."

"I'm also River Song's mum."

"Yes, you are the mother of River Song."

"So, if I asked you to do something would you trust me?" The replica merely stared at her without responding. "Look, the Doctor's in trouble. He's in danger and we need to save him."

"Only the Doctor and River Song can fly the TARDIS," the replica replied and then it vanished with that same zapping sound.

At that moment the TARDIS doors slammed shut. A lever on the console flipped. As Sherlock watched buttons pushed and levers flipped on their own. The Time Rotor began to move and the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	50. Forgivness

"I wish Sherlock had killed him," Rose said after the meta-crisis walked out the door.

The Doctor turned around. That was…so unlike the woman he remembered. The Rose he traveled with wouldn't have said that.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"I…" she sighed and he could see pain in her eyes and it broke his hearts. "I don't know. Maybe I do."

This was all his fault. If he hadn't left the meta-crisis with her, if he hadn't left her, none of this, none of it would've happened. This was on him. All of it.

"Rose I…" He crossed the room. "I'm sorry." He caught her gaze, wanting to reach out, take her hand, hold her, but he wasn't sure if he should. "I'm so, so sorry."

"This," She gestured at the open door, "This isn't your fault, Doctor."

"But it is. If I hadn't left him, hadn't…" He glanced at his hands and then back to her. "…hadn't left you…"

"You didn't know." She caught his gaze and he could see the truth in her eyes. She didn't blame him, but he did. "I know you didn't. You wouldn't have left us together otherwise. You were doing what you always do, what you thought was right."

"But I was wrong."

"Yes, you were," She gave him a half smile, a bit sad and it tugged at his hearts, "but it's not your fault. This is all to do with that bloody woman. He wasn't like this before. He was like…you, except," She glanced away, "a bit not, which is why," Her gaze fell to the floor, "well, things didn't work out between us." She shifted her feet and then she was looking at the wall again. "Honestly, I didn't give him a chance because…well…"

"Because you loved me?"

She turned back, catching his gaze.

"Yeah, it was you, it was always only you. You're my Doctor and James, well, he wasn't you."

My Doctor. Two words that would forever remind him of the woman who saved him. He smiled, they were trapped in a cell with death looming over them, but he couldn't help it because she was there. The woman he loved, would always love. She grinned and without thinking he reached out and took her hand, which still fit perfectly in his.

"Trapped then," he said looking around the cell.

"With no chance of escape," she replied.

"All that's missing is a countdown."

"Don't push it."

He laughed and she joined. It was like old times, before everything became far too complicated. Before he lost control of his life and was set on a collision course with his own death.

"I missed this," she said. "You."

He gazed at her. Oh, how he'd missed her. More than he admitted, even to himself. An emptiness, that's what was left after he walked away on that godforsaken beach.

"I missed you too," he replied and in the next moment he pulled her into a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she rested her chin on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. She smelled of strawberries as she had all those years ago and every day in between. He felt tears sting his eyes and as they slid down his cheeks he never thought he'd been so happy in all nine hundred some odd years of his life because she was there. Really, properly there. He let his second chance slip through his fingers, and a third? That was more than he ever hoped for, but maybe, maybe just this once the universe would be kind.

"I…I love you," he whispered into her hair.

She tightened her hold and he knew she heard his whispered secret. A secret he'd held onto for far too long. He had her back and he wouldn't let anything take her away.

"Awww, so touching," the meta-crisis said.

The Doctor released Rose and spun around, facing his copy, standing in front of her, protectively. If the meta-crisis wanted her then he'd have to go through the Doctor first.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"The TARDIS, rule the universe, your death or for you to suffer for all of time, not much really," the meta-crisis smirked. "But how about we start with a little game?"

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, trying to step out from behind the Time Lord, but he wasn't about to let that happen. He put his arms out, keeping her in place.

"A game, Rose. Like the one I played with you only…different. With higher stakes, namely life or death."

"Who's death?" the Doctor asked.

"Hmm, that is a good question. How about we find out?"

He fired the gun and struck the Doctor in the stomach, making him stumble back a few feet. He looked down. There was a dart sticking out of his shirt. A dart? And then the room went all wobbly.

"What did you-" he managed before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"What have you done?" Rose demanded, leaning down next to him.

"It won't kill him. I do know what's safe and what isn't, all his memories, remember? I need him alive…for now."

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

Her face swam in and out of view. He heard the gun fire again and then there was nothing, nothing, but darkness.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	51. The Final End Part 1

She strode down the hall, a smile creeping across her lips. It was very nearly time. The Doctor had been captured and the girl, the honey in the trap. There were a few preparations to make, but before the day was out she'd have him. He'd either be dead or tormented for all of time.

She walked into the room. The meta-crisis was there. The doctors were readying him for transport. The final piece on the board. She watched them pull him out of the harness.

"Is everything in order?" she asked.

"Yes Madame. We're taking him down to the teleporter now," one of the doctors replied. She hadn't caught his name, didn't really care to know it. He was unimportant.

"Very good. Make sure he doesn't wake until he's in place."

"Yes, Madame."

She turned around and walked back down the hall. She needed to uncloak the ship to target the lasers, just in case things didn't go to plan. The Doctor wasn't going to get away from her this time.

She wasn't worried about being found. The Time Lord was safely tucked away inside the cell she'd created in that building far away from the TARDIS and there were only two people who could operate the Doctor's ship. The other one was in another universe. One way or the other the Time Lord would be out of her hair for good.

**-0-**

Amy hadn't been in the TARDIS before when she piloted herself, well, unless she counted that time the Doctor's ship couldn't land and he'd been kicked out and she was left inside, but that was different and had been, as the Doctor would say, extremely, really not good.

The TARDIS began to materialize. Sherlock ran over to the doors looking, well, a bit like the Doctor when he was running off to save someone. She raced after him, but at that moment there was a zapping noise and the TARDIS voice interface stood behind them, still with Sherlock's image.

"The ship has been located," the other Sherlock announced.

Ship? What ship? They hadn't been looking for a ship. Maybe the detective hit a button he shouldn't have when he was messing with the console.

"Sorry?" Amy asked.

"Ship?" the detective inquired.

"The Doctor ran a scan searing for other ships."

The Doctor…what? Why would he run a scan searching for…Oh! He must have been looking for Kovarian's ship.

"You mean spaceships? Like, Madam Kovarian's ship?" Amy asked.

Sherlock stepped closer to the, well, other Sherlock. His eyes were set and he seemed intent on something.

"Can you pilot us to the ship?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," the other Sherlock replied.

Wait. What? They were there. Rose and the Doctor were there. All they had to do was go out and find them. And now he wanted fly off to Kovarian's ship?

"Sherlock, she's here not on some bloody ship," John fumed, mirroring Amy's feelings.

The Doctor was in trouble, they needed to find him, save him, not go gallivanting off after Kovarian's ship. Though, the idea of going after the woman who took her baby was very tempting, but the Doctor had to come first. Her baby was gone, but he was there.

"I know that, John, but Kovarian took her, teleported her out of her room. We could save her now, but what's to stop that woman from taking her again the same way? No, she won't be safe until Kovarian is stopped."

"But James is here and he could be doing-"

Sherlock rounded on his friend, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I know. I bloody well know what he could be doing!"

He was torn. He wanted to save her the same as Amy wanted to save the Doctor, maybe even more, if that was possible, but he was right about Kovarian. Neither Rose nor the Doctor would be safe until she was stopped. Only they couldn't be in two places at once…or could they?

"We'll go," Amy said.

"Sorry?" both John and Rory said at the same time.

"You two," she eyed Sherlock, "go find her, her and the Doctor. Stop James. We'll go after Kovarian."

"Amy," John said.

"That woman and me, we have unfinished business, wouldn't you say husband?" she asked, turning to Rory

He caught her gaze and she could see the other man, her Centurion, coming through.

"Yes, yes we do," he said, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. One that she really liked. She smiled then turned back to John and Sherlock.

"See? We've got this."

"Amy," Sherlock said, giving her a nod before he stepped out, followed by John. She could hear the respect in his voice. She wasn't Mrs. Pond anymore to the detective, she was Amy, and she couldn't help smiling as he closed the door.

"All right," Amy said, eyeing the other Sherlock. "Voice, whats-it-"

"TARDIS voice interface."

"Yeah, that, let's go."

A lever flipped and the Time Rotor began to move.

**-0-**

James opened his eyes. Sleeping…why the hell had he been sleeping? He gazed around. Control room. He was in the small room he'd set up with the teleporter and other technical equipment he'd put together. Why was he there? Ah, that's right. After separating Rose and the Doctor he'd come in there to run a scan of the building. Not that he was worried the TARDIS would show up. After all, he had the Doctor, but there was always a possibility.

Yes, scan then. He sat up and flipped levers, pressed buttons, and waited. The results came back almost instantly. Nothing found. No TARDIS, no rescue mission. Perfect.

He stood up, grabbed the medial gun, and then headed into the hall. First there was Rose to deal with. A little chat, then get both of them in place. He smiled as he thought about the Doctor's reaction. Oh, he knew what the Time Lord would do. What he'd offer to do, but the Doctor wouldn't be making the choice. No, that would be far too easy.

He opened the door and stepped into the room. She was lying on the floor. One of his men stood in the room, training a gun on her, just in case. Couldn't ever be too careful when it came to her. She had a way of getting out of these situations. Oh, but there was only one way out of this one.

He bent down next to her, took her arm, and injected her with the medical gun. Then he watched as her eyelids fluttered as she came back to consciousness. She moaned, sitting up, but when her eyes fell on him, she froze, only for a moment, then she gazed around the room and he could almost hear her thoughts. _One door, one way out. One guard, armed. _

"I know there's nothing I can say to stop you trying to escape," James said, giving her a smile as he caught her gaze. "but this will." He pulled out his phone and brought up the camera feed. The Doctor, still unconscious and standing over the Time Lord was one of James' men, pointing a gun at the Time Lord's head. He smiled before handing his mobile over. She took it, her eyes widening. "One bullet and he'll regenerate, but, I'm not sure if he ever told you this bit, another bullet while he's regenerating and no more Doctor. He dies, fully and completely, no regeneration, no second chance, just dead. If you even try to escape, he's dead. Got that?"

He expected, tears, an argument. Instead, she tucked her feeling away, pulled on a mask, similar to the one the Doctor wore. She wanted to kill him, he could see that and it made him smile.

"Yeah, got it," she snapped, handing his phone back.

"I like this new you, so much better than that simpering shop girl," he replied as he took his mobile and slipped it back into his pocket.

"So, what is this then? Some kind of game?"

He stood up, offering his hand to help her, but she ignored his offer and got up on her own. Yes, she was much more fun this way. If she survived he might consider keeping her. After a bit of reprogramming she'd be much more amiable.

"A game with very high stakes," he said.

"Life or death, yeah? Heard you the first time. Whose life and whose death?"

"That's entirely up to you, Rose."

"Me?"

"Yes, either the Doctor dies or you do. The choice is entirely yours, but don't decide now. First we're going to take a little walk and then once everyone is in place you can decide whether you want to save the Time Lord who broke your heart or finally be free of him forever."

He grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. He wasn't worried about her trying to escape. Not after showing her the camera feed. She knew what would happen if she attempted it. First her and then the Doctor. Once they were in place the real fun would begin.

**-0-**

John followed his friend down another hall. How large was this building? They'd been down three, checking all the room, which had all been empty so far. There was a layer of dust on everything. Had that ship got things wrong? No, not with the technology it had. They were in the right building, but where was she? And the Doctor…where was he?

He held his gun out, advancing faster than he wanted, but Sherlock was worried, more worried than he'd ever seen his friend, especially since worried wasn't something his friend did, at least, not very often. Sherlock was different though and he knew Rose was that difference. She changed the detective, made him feel, made him care. They had to find her before something happened, not just for her sake, but his friend's sake as well.

The hall ended in a choice. Right or Left.

"We'll split up. You go left, I'll go right," Sherlock said. "If you see the clone, you know what to do."

"I know exactly what to do," John said, cocking his gun.

**-0-**

Amy took the gun off the guard Rory knocked unconscious. She wasn't entirely sure if the Doctor would approve of what they were doing, going after Kovarian on their own, but he wasn't there. She crept down the hall behind her Centurion. The hall branched off to the right. She glanced at her phone.

"That way," Amy whispered, not wanting the draw the attention of anymore guards.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"The TARDIS sent the ship's specs to my phone."

He turned down the hall. The engine room was just ahead. If she cut off the engine's power the ship would be dead in the water. Floating in space without power. She hoped that would keep Kovarian out of commission long enough for the Doctor to be found and then he could take care of the woman. Although, Amy wouldn't mind doing it herself, but she knew he'd be upset with her if she did.

"It's just up ahead," she said.

**-0-**

A large, thick necked man led the doctor down the corridor. Where was James and, more importantly, where was Rose? He tugged at the knot on the rope binding his hands behind his back. If he could manage to get lose he might have a chance.

"A nice stroll then? I like a nice stroll," he said, glancing at the bloke, hoping to keep the man's attention off his hands and what he was trying to do.

The bloke opened a door at the end of the hall and led him inside and across the room. He glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. Cement floor, there was a sitting room set at the other end with three walls around it, he could make out filming cameras, four of them, and a boom mic. It seemed to be a television or movie studio, but there was a layer of dust over everything, as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

He was led to a metal ladder at the back of the room. He glanced up. Catwalks. The bloke's radio crackled. The man pulled the radio off his belt and handed it to the Doctor. He really wasn't very bright.

"Yeah, love to, but as my hands are tied I'm afraid I can't take it," the Time Lord said, indicating his hands.

The bloke glanced at them and then back to the radio. Really, not very bright.

"Untie him, you idiot," the meta-crisis snapped through the radio.

"What if he tries to run?" the bloke asked.

"Seeing as I have a gun trained on the woman he loves I'm fairly sure he won't be causing any problems. Will you Doctor?"

Rose! He glanced around the room and then up to the catwalks. Is that were they were? Must be.

"I'll do whatever you want," he agreed.

"Good choice. Now, untie him you imbecile," the meta-crisis ordered.

The bloke untied the Doctor' s hands and then handed the radio over.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"She's perfectly safe…whether she remains that way is entirely up to you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to climb the ladder and join us."

He handed the radio back to the thick necked bloke and then began climbing up. He wasn't sure what the meta-crisis' plan was. If his clone wanted him dead then why not just kill him? He reached the top and climbed up onto the catwalk. The meta-crisis was halfway between him and…Rose! She was standing at the end of the catwalk at the edge of a drop off. He glanced down. Two stories up, at least, cement floor, if she slipped…fear lanced through his hearts. He took a step toward them.

"Ah, ah, ah," the meta-crisis said, cocking the gun he was pointing at Rose. "I don't want to kill her, but I will if don't stay put."

Don't want to kill her? Then was he planning on letting her go? No, no there was something going on. He was using her for some reason.

"Just let her go. I'm here. You've got me. You've won, just let her go," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Not when she's got such an important role to play in my little game."

"What role? What're you talking about?"

"Revenge, Doctor. That's what I'm talking about. The ultimate revenge. You see, I've given our girl a choice."

"What choice? What do you mean?"

The meta-crisis was mad, completely and utterly mad. He could see it in his clone's eyes. There had to be a way out, a way for him to get Rose away from that edge, get her out of that building, but without his sonic…

"I've had so many ideas over the years. Years that I've been trapped here, but when I saw the two of you together, well, there really was only one choice. You know what the funny thing is, Doctor?" the meta-crisis asked, with a bit of a mad laugh, the type that turned the Time Lord's blood cold. "My choice was to give her a choice." He swung around pointing the gun at the Doctor's chest. "Either, I fire two bullets, one to make you regenerate and the other to kill you…or, she jumps."

"No! I won't let you!" the Doctor yelled, advancing, but the meta-crisis swung the gun back, pointing it at Rose.

"I could always kill her, but, really, that would take all the fun out of it, don't you think." The Doctor backed off a few steps and his clone turned the gun back to him. "How do you like my game so far, Doctor?"

A hallow feeling settled in his hearts. He couldn't help her. There was nothing he could do, but stand there otherwise the meta-crisis would kill her.

"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor shouted.

"Oh, dear, Doctor, don't you know?" his clone asked. "I want to destroy you."

If that's what he wanted then the Time Lord would let him, gladly, if it met she lived.

"Then kill me and let her go!" he insisted.

"No!" Rose yelled.

He could hear fear in her voice, but there was something else…something that told him she wouldn't willingly let him die, but that was Rose. Always trying to save him.

"I never said I wanted to kill you. I said destroy you," the meta-crisis said.

"Destroy me?" he asked, trying to work out what his clone was saying.

"Tell me Doctor, how long will you be able to live knowing the woman you love killed herself to save you? Because we both know she won't let you die, but I'll tell you what, since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a chance. If you can talk her into letting me kill you then I'll let her go."

"Rose, don't do this!" he yelled.

"Oh, Doctor, you're going to have to try much harder than that," the meta-crisis said with a smirk.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	52. The Final End Part 2

Sherlock turned down another hall. It was empty, but there was a door halfway down. He made his way to the door and opened it, carefully. Voices reached him. They were far off, but one of them sounded like the Doctor and the other one was…the clone! They were in that room. Rose might be with them and if she wasn't the clone would know where she was.

He opened the door and stepped inside as silently as he could. He was in a shadowed alcove. The voices were coming from further into the room. He stuck close to the wall, staying hidden in the shadows as he crept along. The voices grew stronger and he could make out what the clone was saying.

"…since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a chance. If you can talk her into letting me kill you then I'll let her go," the clone said.

It looked like an old television or movie station. The detective wondered if this was where Moriarty made that tape. There were catwalks in the room and the voices seemed to be coming from the top of them. He maneuvered around the room, trying to stay hidden while he found a spot where he could get a look at what was going on atop the catwalks.

"Rose, don't do this!" the Doctor yelled.

Don't do what? What was she doing? Something dangerous. Sherlock gleaned that from the Doctor's voice. The Time Lord was worried and afraid and that didn't sit well with the detective.

"Oh, Doctor, you're going to have to try much harder than that," the clone replied.

He finally came to a spot where he could see them. The Doctor at one end and Rose at the other. The sight of Rose standing at the edge of a drop off sent a wave of fear through his heart. The clone stood between them, pointing a gun at the Doctor's chest. Sherlock had to get up there, had to save her. He couldn't shoot the clone from this distance and if he climbed up there and tried to overtake James the clone would see him before he had a chance. There was a ladder at each end. One near the Doctor and one near her.

There was a large bloke near one of the ladders. Muscle. He scanned the rest of the room. No one else. Well, get rid of that bloke first then he could save her. Sherlock tucked his gun into his waistband and silently made his way across the room, drawing up behind the other man. He jumped the bloke, hooking his arm around the man's throat in a chokehold. The bloke swung around, trying to grab the detective, but he held on, even as the man turned around and slammed Sherlock's back into the metal ladder. The bloke stepped forward and slammed him into the ladder again. He groaned as pain lanced through his back, but he pushed it aside. The man began to weaken and a moment later the bloke dropped to his knees and then he was out.

Sherlock crossed the room to the other ladder and began making his way up as quietly as he could. It wouldn't do for James to realize he was there and what he planned on doing, which was to save her, any way he could. If that meant making himself a target then so be it, but the one thing he couldn't do, no matter what, was lose her because without her there was nothing.

**-0-**

Amy raced down the corridor with her hand in Rory's. An explosion behind them rocked the ship. She stumbled, but kept her footing and somehow her husband did the same.

"Amy what the hell did you do?" Rory exclaimed.

"What? It's not my fault!" she yelled.

The Doctor didn't really let her use his sonic. All she knew was point, click, and think. She'd been thinking about stopping the ship. Okay, so maybe she was a bit upset with Kovarian, still, it wasn't her fault the sonic translated that into exploding the engine core.

"You're the one with the sonic!"

"Yeah, but it's not mine and it's not the Doctor's. That voice whats-it-"

"TARDIS voice interface."

"Whatever. It said it's River's, maybe it works different."

She knew that, most likely, wasn't true, but it sounded good. They rounded the next corner and the TARDIS loomed before them. She raced up to the door, opened it and dashed inside, followed by Rory. The door slammed closed and the Time Rotor began to move.

"See? I told you we'd make it," she said, giving her husband a smile.

"We almost died," he argued.

"Almost doesn't count."

"Uh, yeah it does."

She gave him a kiss.

"You worry too much, husband."

**-0-**

The Doctor stared at Rose as she stood on the edge of the catwalk on the other side of the meta-crisis. Somehow he had to get her, not only to not jump, but to let the meta-crisis kill him and he had no idea how he was going to do that. If she was anyone else they wouldn't be there, but Rose had always protected him. The only person who cared nearly as much as her was Amy and that was because to Amy they'd known each other her whole life.

He'd done that though, for Amy, to save her, taken away her belief in him. He had to try to do that with Rose. It was the only way to save her. He knew it would tear him apart inside, but better him than her.

"Rose," he called, she turned, looking at him and he could see she was afraid, but she was also determined, set. She'd made her choice and now he had to make her change her mind. "I…I did this to you."

"What?" she asked and he could hear the confusion in her voice.

"This is all my fault."

"Doctor, no," she shook her head, "it's-"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be up here," he interrupted. "He wouldn't be trying to kill you."

"This isn't your fault," she protested. "You didn't know."

"But I did. I knew something like this would happen. I knew it before I asked you to come with me the first time. I knew it because it always happens. My life is dangerous, Rose. People always die, but I survive and you know why? I survive because I let them die."

"That's…" her voice broke, "That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. Davros was right. I fashion people into weapons and use them!"

"You're just saying that. It's not true. I know you, Doctor. I know who you are."

She didn't believe him or didn't want to. She loved him. Still. Even after everything. He could hear that in her voice and it broke his hearts to continue, but he had to shake her belief or she'd die.

"I asked you to come with me, to travel with me, all those years ago because I wanted to feel special. I wanted to be adored. That's why I take people with me. I knew this would happen, but I didn't care," he said.

"Stop it! Why are you saying that?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears and it tore him apart, but he knew it was the only way.

"Because it's true, Rose."

"I know how you feel about me. You can't lie to me about that!"

He steadied himself, pulling the mask over his face because the next bit was going to be the hardest, but if he was going to sell the lie he'd have to finish it.

"You're right," he said, keeping his voice steady, betraying no emotion. "I did care about you, loved you. I can't deny that, but when I walked away I let you go. I moved on and I never gave you a second thought."

"How…how could you say that?" she demanded. "What about everything you said?"

"I'm married, Rose."

She froze, just for a moment, stunned. And then it was there, hurt, pain, disbelief, and the sight of it wrenched his hearts. It was worse than walking away, worse than seeing her kiss the meta-crisis.

"What?" she asked, her voice so low he couldn't be sure she said anything.

"Do you think I'd marry someone else if I was still in love with you?"

"You're lying!"

She was trying to deny what he said, but he was prepared for that.

"No, I'm not. If one or both of us are going to die I want you to know the truth and the truth is I don't love you anymore, but when I saw you again, realized that you started to move on I got selfish. I wanted you to adore me like you used to so I lied. Made you believe I still loved you."

"Stop! Just stop it!" she sobbed.

"You have to forget your love for me, Rose. I'm not special. Not worth throwing you life away on. I'm just a mad man in a box. It's time to live your life, Rose. It's time to let me go."

Sherlock had been inching his way up the ladder toward Rose as the Doctor spoke to her. He could tell she still had feelings for the Time Lord, but that didn't matter at the moment. That could be sorted out later. What mattered was keeping her alive.

He was almost at the top when a shot rang out. He hurried over the top and reached her a moment later. She had slumped down on the catwalk.

"Are you all right?" he asked, bending down next to her, nearly panicked that she'd been hit. She was crying and didn't immediately answer. "Rose," he gave her a forceful shake. "Were you hit?"

"N-no," she sobbed.

He breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. She was upset by the Doctor's words, but she wasn't hurt, at least, not physically. He knew the man's words were said to make her hesitate, but that didn't mean they hurt any less. He glanced over at the Time Lord who was examining the clone.

"Is it him this time?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied without glancing over. "He's dead."

Must have been John. A moment later his theory was proven.

"You all right over there?" John's voice called from across the room.

"We're all right," Sherlock called back.

He wanted to take Rose home. Distance her from everything that happened, but she was too upset at the moment so he held her because that's all he could do. He laid his cheek against her hair grateful that she wasn't hurt. Grateful that he still had her because he knew if he ever lost her he'd lose himself as well.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	53. Goodbyes

The pain was there. Like a dull ache in her heart. She knew why the Doctor did it, why he said those things. He was trying to save her. Trying to keep her from sacrificing herself for him, which she'd been prepared to do, but that didn't dull the blade. His words had cut through her, tearing open the wound she suffered when he walked away.

There was truth to his words, which was why they hurt so much. Not all of them. Some were for show. She knew that, but it was the truth that made her fall. Some day she might be able to forgive him, but not today and probably not any time soon.

She finished dressing, but didn't immediately head out into the living room. She knew she couldn't prolong the inevitable forever, but a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. A knock at her door drew her attention.

"Come in," she called, hoping it wasn't him.

The door opened and Sherlock stepped inside, carrying a tray with breakfast and a cuppa. She smiled, relief sighing out of her. He caught her gaze, returning her smile.

"I thought you might want breakfast in," he explained, carrying the tray across the room and setting it on her side table.

"Thank you."

She picked up the cup and took a drink. Then she patted the bed next to her and he sat down.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She knew he was talking about her break down. He wouldn't come out and ask, at least, not using those words. He wasn't like that, not with her.

"Much." She glanced at the door. "Are they all still out there?"

He gazed at the door.

"Yes, but they'll be leaving soon," he replied.

"I know I…" She focused on her cup. "just need a bit more time."

Even though she hadn't come to terms with everything part of her was still sad to see them go. To see him go. It was like the end of a story. Their story. But after what he said she couldn't pick up where she left off.

"To get ready," Sherlock said.

To get ready? What did he mean by that?

"To what?" she asked, catching his gaze and there was…sadness in his eyes and a bit of fear. Why was he upset…and then she knew. "You think I'm going with them?"

"I know you care about him…love him," the last bit was said so low she almost didn't catch it.

She reached out and took his cheek, gazing into his eyes.

"I'm staying."

"Because of what the Doctor told you? You realize he was trying to save you."

She could tell that he didn't want to admit that, but he wouldn't lie to her.

"I thought about it, about leaving with him, but, the thing is, I decided to stay before he said those things. I want to stay here, with you."

He reached up, cupping her cheeks in his hands and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, barely above a whisper, almost as if he was afraid of her answer.

"And I love you," she replied.

She barely got the words out before he pulled her to his lips. They were soft and sweet. She wrapped one arm around his waist and reached up with the other, tangling her fingers though this dark hair. He wasn't desperate or hurried, but gentle and slow. He slid his hand from her cheek to her neck, caressing her skin with his thumb and when he deepened the kiss she very nearly melted into him.

A knock at the door brought her back from the edge, an edge she'd been just about to leap over as she found her hand on the top buttons of his shirt. She pulled away as the door opened. John popped his head in the room.

"I…" John glanced from her to Sherlock and back. The detective was still staring at her and had the look of someone who would be more than happy to pick up where they left off. She felt her cheeks flush and inwardly cursed herself. She glanced at Sherlock, he was smiling, which made her blush darken.

"Yes?" she snapped as she stood up, not intending to snap, but now she was growing more embarrassed by the second.

"I just wanted to let you know they're getting ready to leave," John said, the words coming out in a bit of a rush as he tried to figure out what he walked in on.

"Oh. Sorry, right. I'll be right out then."

John closed the door.

"You don't have to do this," Sherlock said.

She sighed and turned around to face him. He stood up.

"Yes, I do."

"Why? You could just let them go."

She could, and, yes, that would be easy, but she wanted this. Wanted the goodbye she didn't get before.

"We need closure. I need it. I didn't get it last time because he…" She glanced down.

"Walked away," Sherlock finished.

She caught his gaze.

"Exactly."

He stepped closer, cupping her cheeks as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'll never leave you. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

She hugged him and then turned around and headed to the door. A noise reached her as she gripped the handle. A noise she recognized. No! No, not again! She threw the door open and rushed into the living room. The TARDIS was dematerializing. John stood watching it. He turned to her.

"I…I'm sorry, Rose. He must have gone inside when I was talking to you."

Leaving. Again. Walking away without saying goodbye. She didn't have the same gut wrenching feeling she had the first time, but still…He didn't even say it. Didn't say goodbye.

She felt Sherlock take her hand, a feeling of déjà vu washing over her. Only, she glanced at the detective, this time was different. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. This time she hadn't been left with a copy of the man she loved. She was with the man she loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back enough to catch his gaze.

"Say it again," she said.

His eyes darted to John and then back to her.

"Come on," she begged. "Say it."

"I love you, Rose Tyler."

She laughed as John's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Then she grabbed Sherlock's lapels and pulled him down, kissing him soundly, knowing she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	54. Running

Okay, one more chapter after this and it's all over...oh, sadness. :(

But...but...if anyone is interested in Doctor/Rose then I do have a Doctor/Rose story going. Rewriting the Past. It can be found on my profile page and is a what if the Doctor changed his past to include Rose.

And I have an idea for a new Sherlock/Rose story. I'll be starting on that soon-ish. :)

* * *

The Doctor raced around the control panel, flipping levers and pushing buttons. He needed to get out of there, back to his own universe, as quickly as possible. Madam Kovarian was dead, gone. He ran the scans last night.

The explosion caused by Amy overheating the engine core hadn't left any survivors. He wasn't happy about that, but she'd done what she thought she had to and he couldn't blame her for that. The debris from the ship broke down in the atmosphere much like the Sycorax ship on Christmas Eve all those years ago.

Still, he scanned the area, just to be sure. There was no trace of Madam Kovarian or the meta-crisis. They were gone. The woman taken by the explosion and his clone shot by John, which met there was no reason for him to be there.

"So, you're basically running away, again?" Amy asked.

"Yes," he replied, without looking up.

He didn't need to look at her to know that her arms were folded across her chest and she was giving him that _not happy with your choice _look. She got that a lot.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Places to go, things to do," he replied, offhandedly as he flipped another lever.

"Don't give me that, Doctor. You're not leaving because you have somewhere to be or something to do. You're running away."

Running away was what he knew. It kept him alive. Kept things like this from happening. Looking back never did any good. This had proven that.

"I've been running my whole life. I'm not about to stop now," he said.

"But-" she argued.

He rounded on her.

"What, Amy?" he snapped, eyeing her. "What?"

She dropped her arms. Her eyes changing from angry to concerned.

"I…I just thought-"

"Thought what? I'd stay, we'd talk, and somehow work through everything?" He turned back to the console, bowing his head as a heavy sigh escaped him. "Some things can't be taken back. Some things can't be forgiven and what I did to her," He growled in frustration, slamming his fist into the console, "Some things can't be forgiven."

He had no choice. It was her life or his heart. His heart had been lost a long time ago, left behind on a godforsaken beach. He couldn't let her give up her life for him.

"You don't know that," she said, taking a step toward him and then stopping, as if she thought better of it.

He stood up, eyeing her as he leaned against the console.

"Yes, I do. I was there. I saw the look in her eyes when I told her about River." He rubbed his hand across his forehead. "This is why I don't go back, why I never go back." He sighed, glancing at the floor. "No good comes of it. It just hurts, just causes pain for everyone."

"So, you're just going to leave?" she asked.

"Yeah," he turned back to the console, flipping another lever, "that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"What about her?"

He thought about that. She was hurt. Would be for a while. But she wasn't alone. She had him…Sherlock, and he loved her. Probably as much as the Doctor loved her. _She makes me feel human. _He understood that, more than anyone, because that's how she made the Doctor feel. They would have each other. Not a copy, but a new man. Someone without his baggage, someone she could move forward with. Have a life with.

"She'll be fine. She loves him and if anyone deserves to be happy, she does," he said.

"That's it then?" she asked in disbelief. "You just go back to your old life as if nothing happened?"

No. How could he? Rose would be there. She'd always be there, in the back of his mind. The only person who gave him the strength to go on. To fight the good fight. Knowing what he did would haunt him, but better him than her.

"Yes," he lied. "We did what we always do. We helped, we saved the day, and then we left."

She walked away then and he let her go. She wasn't happy, but he had to leave. He couldn't say goodbye. Not to her. Not to the woman he loved. He might have to let her go, but he didn't have to be happy about it. It was the right choice though. For her. He couldn't offer her what she wanted, not with River there, but the detective could offer her everything. Everything he couldn't.

He wiped a stray tear and then put in the coordinates, pushing all thoughts of Rose Tyler to the back of his mind. Running away from her, away from a life he could never have, because running was what he did best.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	55. Six Months

Sherlock sat in his chair, thinking. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there. Ten minutes? An hour? Longer? Time was relative when he was lost in thought. And the thoughts going through his mind, the feelings churning inside of him, were all foreign. Or, at least, had been foreign before her. Before she dropped into his world, shaking his beliefs, giving him something he never had before…hope.

That's what she did. She was a light in the darkness. A darkness he'd lived in his whole life. She drew him out of the darkness, pulling him into the sun, but he wasn't used to it and there were times he wanted to crawl back into the safety of that darkness. The familiarity, but she wouldn't let him.

It had been six months since the incident at the abandoned movie studio. Six months since the Doctor left. Six months since he said those words, baring his soul for the first time in his life because he couldn't hold them back. Not after what she said. _I want to stay here, with you. _The idea that she'd choose him, over everything, it filled him with so many emotions, happiness, hope, love, foreign things, but strong, strong enough to banish his rational mind and the words were out before he could stop them and then, she'd done something he never expected. She repeated them, gave them back to him and that, that was more than he dreamed possible. And he knew in that moment she'd given him something. Some small part of her.

He'd been afraid those words would change things between them, and they had, but not in the way he expected. It drew them closer, united them, in a way he'd never felt before. He wasn't alone. Not anymore, and when he looked into her eyes he knew she'd never leave him, just as he would never leave her. He couldn't because without her there was no life, without her there was only darkness.

He fingered the box in his hand. Small. Red. Wrapped in velvet. Soft like her skin, but not as beautiful because there was nothing on Earth that could compare to her, nothing in the universe. He didn't do these things. These ordinary things. But for her, he could. For her, he'd do anything.

**-0-**

Dinner, something they usually did, not routine, not mundane, because nothing with her was ever mundane. He ordered in, knowing that she deserved more, more than dinner at her flat, more than this life, more than him, but this is what she wanted, even if he couldn't understand why _he_ was what she wanted.

He knew these things were usually done in public. Horrendous displays. But to him this was something between him and her. Even knowing that she would never leave him, his heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest as they time drew near.

"You're unusually quiet," she mused, catching his eye, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Am I?" he asked.

She raised her brow and he knew she was becoming suspicious. She was clever, caught onto things quickly. It was one of the reasons he'd fallen for her. He cleared his throat and tried to still his heart, but found that a nearly impossible task.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

They were sitting next to each other on the sofa and she turned to him.

"I'm…um…I'm…" he cleared his throat again. He couldn't put this off. It was time. He took her hand, catching her gaze. "Rose, you…you mean everything to me." Her eyes became confused, as if she wasn't sure what he meant. "I was barely surviving before I met you, living constantly on the edge, knowing at any moment I could slip, fall, and I honestly didn't care, hell, part of me wanted to fall, wanted it to be over." Her eyes misted over and he reached out, cupping her cheek and at that moment he realized she wasn't the only one holding back tears. "But then you came, my ray of sunlight and you pulled me back from the edge. I fought like hell against you at first," She laughed through her tears and he found himself laughing with her, "I never imagined I could be this person. A man who could love, but you made me this person, this man, because for you I would do anything." He took his hand from her cheek and dropped down on one knee. He watched her as he slid his hand into his pocket and he could tell she had an idea about what he was going to do. He pulled the box out of his pocket. Small. Red. Wrapped in velvet. She covered her mouth with her hand and there were more tears. He almost hesitated, not sure why she was crying. Was she happy? Sad? He looked into her eyes. Happy…at least, he thought she was happy. He opened the box and showed her the ring. A small, delicate, white gold band with a tear shaped diamond in the center and smaller stones trailing down the sides of the band. The diamond had been hand crafted and with a little help from him would now catch a rainbow of colors in the light, well, ultraviolet light, like sunlight. It was as close to perfect as he could get, but not nearly as perfect as the woman who would wear it. At least, he hoped she would. He pulled the ring from the box, took her hand, and held it poised to slide on her finger. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" he asked. She smiled and he couldn't help being struck by the way her eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes, of course," she exclaimed. He slid the ring on her finger and then she threw herself into his arms. "I love you!"

He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but in the next moment he was kiss her or she was kissing him. Her lips were soft. He pulled her closer, barely registering that they were sitting on the floor and she was in his lap. Her fingers wove their way through his hair and he slid his thumb down her neck. She made a noise that nearly drove him mad. He deepened their kiss and felt the pulse in her neck rise. He smiled, knowing he was the cause. He knew he was inching over the edge, but a different sort of edge, one that he would gladly leap over with her and this time there was no John stop them.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers.

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
